Fate is What Binds Us Together
by Yuudai Ryuu
Summary: two children turn their backs on the world to enter the world of revenge and hatred. what happens after 5 years when they meet and become inseprable? they find out their friendship is doomed when each wants to kill the other's savior...sxs
1. Prolouge The Beginning

**Disclaimer**: i don't own Naruto. wish i did though

PLEASE REVIEW MY FIRST STORY BY ME! THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I EVER POSTED! YAY! I'M SO EXCITED! ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY...

" He will pay! I promise on my beloved parents grave that my enemy will pay the price of doing the evil deed! I will take your life with my own hands,...ITACHI!" vowed a lonely 10 year old who is on top of a hill looking down at his clan, all destroyed.

Fists clenched at his sides, he raised his chin at the gloomy sky, he shed his tears as the sky roared and rain fell on his face washing away his salty tears. " I will avenge you my clan." And so stood the once happy boy, now distressed with a heavy heart set on killing the other survivor of his clan; his mortal enemy, his older brother. He is now known as the "Avenger".

He turned his back on life as he thought he has nothing left but a goal to keep him surviving, to keep him going, and to make him stronger. And so these thoughts dwelled his heart and mind until he was blinded to life. He is the "Avenger" and nothing more.

No more did the happiness in his heart appear but it was locked in the deepest part of his heart where it cannot be unleashed……or as everyone thought that he will never show a smile of happiness. Until a fated day where he was shown genuine kindness, happiness, and feeling he once thought he no longer was able to feel.

And so begins the journey of a raven haired boy surviving the harshness of life. Wrapped in loneliness and sorrow he strives on nothing but to become stronger. To become strong is his goal. To kill his older brother is his mission in life. Exposed to feelings and hatred he never knew only to find in the end that there is more to life and life goes on while he stopped.

* * *

"….Mo.mm..yy! Da..dd..y..! No! Do..n.'t leave me….!" Wailed a heartbroken little girl while staring at her parents lifeless bodies. Her bright green eyes and pink hair dulled by the sunless sky. Dark clouds, heavy with rain, creeping into the distance, covering the skies as to show their sorrow with a once happy girl. As if the sun could no longer shine and it started to break into tears while the little girl screamed and fell on her knees next to her beloved parents. Rain fell and mingled with the blood as it spreaded everywhere.

"…it's be..cau..se.. I'm weak! I…cant pro..tect..but…be…protected!" Uttured the child. Such big, heavy, deep words for a child of ten years.

" I swear I WILL AVENGE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU WHO KILLED THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! I will kill you even if I spend my entire life searching for you. I will find you and I promise you I will get stronger" promised the little girl.

Looking once more at her parents lifeless bodies, she kissed their foreheads and dug their graves. She looked at her parents grave and once more made the promise to become stronger. " I will leave you now and this worthless village whom no one came to save you. I will return when I become strong enough to rival the Hokage!" she spat at the name. She had such feelings of distain and hate towards the person her parents died for.

She turned her back on the only home she knew and ever been in and left to train in the dark, threatening, dangerous woods where she will call her new home. Never looking back, she shut away all feelings of happiness. Convinced that all feelings of happiness will never knock on her heart anymore she left. Never looking back, with a heavy heart set on killing a murderer she doesn't know. She pledged with her family's honor that she will kill him. The unknown murder with the golden, snake-like eyes. She will kill him!

With only one clue of what the murderer looks like she left. Surviving the harshness of life. Her smile never to be seen. The smile that said rivals the sun in brightness and bright eyes like a field of green grass in spring and hair, pink as the sakuras in spring. And sakura is her name and no longer does this name suits her. For she became a loner with a heart of an avenger. She will never know how to smile the same. Or as she thought she will never know how….until the fated day…

* * *

Two children who share the same sorrow of losing loved ones didnt know that someone was there watching them. looking at them with such sad eyes. "At least you were loved and had a home and wasnt shunned by everyone..." sighed a sad child.

" Maybe one day we will meet and see how lucky you were to have happy memories while i have none!"

The yellow haired child went back to his village, head bowed, and tears in his eyes. " you dont know how lucky you are to be loved"

And so, all three went on their way for either revenge or recognition. Plunged into a never ending whirlpool of emotions of sorrow they seek out to reach their goal but deep in their hearts they have the neverending desire to be pulled out into the light and to be held. This is where three children have feelings that are the same, together their meetings seem coincedence, their teaming fate, and their friendship destiny.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Back to Kill

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, but I really wanna! Although they can keep Orichamaru. I hate that bastard**.

**Shinobi Darkbeak! You are my first reviewer! I love you! You made me so happy! So I decided to write another chapter soon! Your review got me charged up to write more and more! Yay! Ps this chapter is kinda not good but I'm trying to sort things out and I'm stuggling with the vocabulary especially since English is my second language. I am from Kuwait, you know! Anyway the beginning is kinda crappy but it'll get good I promise.**

**

* * *

**

**5 years later…..**

A long, thin shadow of a person heavily clothed with a cloak and a hood covering their face was entering the peaceful, happy village of Konoha. Many heads turned to see this mysterious person. The cloaked person ignored this and kept on walking with only one destination, Konoha Ninja Academy.

'_Today is the day you die, bastard Hokage! Hn, I've trained long and hard and have come back to this worthless village for revenge'_

"AAAHHH! Too much paperwork! Too much! When will I finish! Shizune!" yelled a drunken Hokage while messing her hair with her hands.

The door burst open and a pretty brunette with a pig in her arms came dashing through. "Tsunade-sama! Some weird person is insisting on seeing you and that person won't go away. He's forcing his way through. He's sending most of the chunnin guards right into the sky!" she then shivered "he's strong! I haven't seen such power! Please Tsunade-sama! Let me call the jonin guards to protect you!"

"Sending the chunnin right through the sky, eh? Interesting! Fine! I'll go! And Shizune, don't stop me."

* * *

'_Weak bastards! No match for me!'_

"Where is the Hokage?" roared the cloaked figure.

The ninjas flinched. "You aren't going to get even 10 meters near her!" they loyally yelled out.

"One more time and for the last time I'm going to repeat myself for your sakes. WHERE IS THAT BASTARD HOKAGE!" the figure roared again.

"Here I am! What is it that you want from me? You've been blowing away my ninjas for the last ten minutes and roaring like an idiot wanting to see me. So whatever you've gotta say better be good coz I'm getting angry."

"Hokage-sama! No, please let us-.." the ninjas went silent after receiving a deathlike glare from the powerful Tsunade-sama.

"Protect me? Hah! Is that what you have been doing because you could have fooled me! I might seem cruel but how can I not when half of my ninjas are getting blown away by a tiny, creepy, hentai looking figure!" the Hokage went on and on scolding the ninjas. "You all are………………."

'_She is so gonna die! She doesn't deserve to be Hokage! I'm gonna kill her! My parents died for a worthless person! I'm gonna kill her! I'm g….'_

"AAAHHHH! Prepare to die bastard Hokage!" yelled the cloaked figure as it rushed through forming seal with its hand.

"Huh! What the-! Oh Yeah! A fight! Bring it on!" yelled the Hokage as she got in the fighting spirit. _'He's fast! Hmm who is this person! Huh! What the hell! That is a forbidden jutsu!'_

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the figure multiplied into 10 creepy, cloaked figures! _'This is only the beginning Bastard-sama!'_

"Oh! So you know the forbidden jutsu! This is interesting. But I didn't get this title for nothing!"

" We'll just see how you fair Bastard-sama!" shot back the cloaked person.

All replicas surrounded the Hokage in a speed that could be described only as an almost invisible blur. They ran in circles around the Hokage in incredible speed. The Hokage yawned. " Is that all you've got. Man I'm bored."

Her taunt worked. "We'll just see about that!" yelled the figure.

' _Very impatient and a quick temper! Fast and seems strong but the odds are in my favor. If only he didn't respond to my taunt he would have a better chance at causing damage but like hell I'm gonna let him win!'_

The figure formed more seals. " Katon Housenka!" Fire shot from every direction.

" Impressive!" _'wow! He knows the Uchiha's fire techniques. Only a few other than the Uchiha clan know it!'_

The Hokage was engulfed with fire and shuriken hidden in the fire balls darted towards the Hokage!

" EIAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Hokage as she crumbled onto the floor. Her body burned and pierced with shuriken.

The figure smirked and stopped. All clones disappeared and the figure stood alone staring with disbelief at the Hokage who is lying helplessly on the ground. " That was the Hokage who my parents died to protect? What a weakling. If only had I known I would have come earlier to kick her butt!"

A shuriken made its way through the edge of the figures cloak.

" What the hell!"

" So I am a weakling eh?"

" What the hell! I thought you were dead!"

Tsunade appeared out of nowhere and was safe and sound. Not even a hair out of place.

" You aren't only the one who can use the forbidden jutsu!"

The dead Hokage on the ground disappeared into a puff of smoke.

" Bastard!"

The Hokage immediately went into action. " It's my turn now!"

She zoomed towards the figure and with one finger she sent him flying smack on the wall. The figure lay down motionlessly. The Hokage made her way to him. The figure tried to stand up but he only managed to sit on the ground with his back leaning on the wall.

" But how could you defeat me so easily with one finger? I've trained for five years in the woods to kill you and I've got beaten with a finger! Haha! This is stupid! Just kill me and get it over with. My life has no meaning now!" said the figure bitterly.

" Not until I know who you are and why you want to kill me. Why do you hide your face with that stupid hood?"

The Hokage reached to remove the hood but the figure yelled no and tried to move but it hurt too much. The Hokage removed the hood to reveal a girl!

" WHAAATTTT! A GIRL! WE WERE BLOWN AWAY BY A LITTLE GIRL!" cried out the ninjas.

" Hokage-sama! Why are you staring at her like that?" asked a worried Shizune.

' _Wide forehead, pink hair, green eyes!...Oh my god! It's… Sakura…'_

"it's… Sa..ku..ra!" croaked the Hokage as tears formed in her eyes and fell like little crystals as they settled on the blood stained ground.

Everyone gasped while Sakura turned her head away.

* * *

**A/N: OK! I finally got things sorted out. Now I know how my story will be like. Just wait and see it'll be great and here is that technique description. **

_Japanese Name: **Katon Housenka**  
English Name: Fire Type - Mythical Fire Flower  
_

_Description: Sends multipile balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack._

**To everyone who read my story, a BIG THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR REVIEWS CHARGE ME UP WITH IDEAS AND ENERGY TO WRITE AND WRITE! THANKS AGAIN SHINOBI DARKBEAK FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!**


	3. Chapter 2: Maybe I Could Smile Again!

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I SURE LIKE HELL WANT TO!

**Shinobi Darkbeak!** **Again you are my first reviewer for my new chapter! I got so happy that I had to write another chapter fast! And like I said on my profile I don't plan things out in my mind I just put my hands on the keyboard and type! Here is a little piece of helpful info: Sasuke doesn't know Sakura or Naruto and Sakura doesn't know Naruto or Sasuke but like in the prologue Naruto have watched Sasuke and Sakura and knows them but not that well. Okay? So keep reviewing cuz its firing me up to write more! And pls give me ideas and what you honestly think of my story so far!**

* * *

"Its…Sa...ku…ra…" choked Tsunade as tears dropped from her eyes.

"SAKURA! HARUNO SAKURA! WE THOUGHT SHE WAS LOST FOREVER!" yelled an unbelieving Shizune.

The rest of the ninjas were just staring at the pinked haired, green eyed girl who was never found after the death of her parents dumbfounded. No one believed that the sweet little child would come back to kill the Hokage. Each ninja was left to her or his thoughts as the Hokage cried happily and hugged Sakura.

"Where have you been? We all looked everywhere for you! Some even thought that you might be forever lost to us or even worst dead!" cried Tsunade as she pulled Sakura into a huge bear hug.

"No, I wasn't lost or dead. I left to train to become strong. I left to become strong for two reasons. One: to kill you and Two: find the person who murdered my parents!" answered Sakura bitterly. "I want to **KILL** you! My parents died to protect this worthless village and nobody even helped!" she screamed as tears gathered in her eyes and fell uncontrollably. "I HATE YOU! MOVE AWAY! MOVE AWAY FROM ME!"

Sakura pushed Tsunade away as she cried out hysterically. Tsunade was hurt to see Sakura suffering so much.

"Your parents died honorably to protect this village, its people and you Sakura!" cried out Tsunade sadly. "Your parents knew they would die but they left anyway! And you know what! They left me in charge of you! They knew they would die and left you in my custody. After they left I tried to find you but you weren't anywhere to be found, I looked everywhere. Afterwards I went to your parents but found them buried. I knew it was you Sakura, who buried them. I knew it was you so I looked desperately everywhere until I fell unconscious. I was worried. I never gave up on looking for you even though some people thought you were dead. I never did let go of my goddaughter."

Sakura stared at her. Stunned to know that her parents knew they were going to leave her and more stunned over the fact that they made the Hokage her godmother. "They knew they were going…to...leave.me?.."

"You should be proud of the fact your parents died to protect you and this village! They are heroes but there daughter wants revenge. Please stop Sakura!" pleaded the Hokage." And don't leave us again! I don't want you to leave again. I don't want my granddaughter to leave me again. I was worried. I was worried that you didn't sleep well or that people treated you poorly. Sakura, I love you. You were and are like the daughter I never had! Please don't leave!"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She stared at her blankly.

'_What! I'm so confused! Bastard-sama turned out to be my loving godmother who never gave up on me and wants me be back. Should I stay here until I get stronger or should I leave again to train in the woods and find the murderer. But I don't want to be __lonely again! Especially after I know someone loves me here and never did let go of me! What should I do?'_

Sakura got out of Tsunade's arms and stood up. She walked a few steps and stopped and turned her face to the Hokage. " I want to go home!" and after seeing the huge grin on Tsunade's face she couldn't help but add "Bastard-sama!"

Tsunade's happy, silly grin only grew as she got up and followed Sakura.

"Hey brat! Who you callin' Bastard-sama! I'm your friggin' godmother! Show some respect to your elders!"

"You can't demand respect Bastard-sama! You earn it!" answered Sakura looking bored but if you look closely you could see the devilish glow in her eyes as she looked heavenward and placed her head on her hands.

"You little brat!" said Tsunade playfully as she placed her arm around Sakura's neck and rubbed her hair until it became a huge mess.

"Hey! Bastard-sama! Stop doing that!"

"Heehee! No way! Not until you call me…..Godmommy! Yeah I like that ! Call me Godmommy Tsunade! And besides your hair looks cute that way!"

"Like hell I will call you something as stupid as that! Anyway, Bastard-sama suits you perfectly!"

"You brat! I swear I'll………………and…..I'll……..you just wait! Just wait and see!"

And the two went on and on bickering leaving a stunned audience behind.

'_I never want to be lonely again not if I have someone who loves me and would never let go! I will stay here until someday I get Bastard-sama's awesome strength then I will leave to kill that hateful murderer. I swear I will find him. But until that day comes I should learn to love and be happy again.'_

* * *

**a/n: that was a fast update, wasnt it? pls if you review i will update even faster even though i'm really busy! anyway, sasuke and naruto will appear in the next chapter when sakura goes to school. yup! school! like i said there would be a lot of hatred but some nice feeling in between. so see ya soon. i'm really excited about how this story will end. like you i have no idea! and i have no idea on how to start the next chappie! so help me with your ideas**


	4. Chapter 3: Mommy, Daddy! I'm Home!

**Disclaimer: I'm rich! I can buy Naruto! But would that be fair to the fans? So I will be satisfied with only watching and reading…etc... Yeah, I'll do that…for now... :) MWAHAHAHAHA! Just kidding!**

**OK, I read my last chaps and I noticed something: they are really short! I mean this is a story that I want to extend as much as possible. I'll try to make it longer. Heh, the chapters are like me. Not really good at introductions (awkward but not shy), straight to the point and action, and fun and laughs in the end. Ya, that's pretty much me lotsa action and laughs. (I really am like Ginji from Get Backers and Naruto! Just put them together with a bit of Sakura and you got me! YAY!)**

**Thank Yous:**

**Shinobi Darkbeak: you really think so? Sakura is like Naruto? Hmmm, I dunno, I think that she is an oversized pissed off kid with a heavy heart full of sadness. I mean Sakura is a shy, happy kid when she was little (as you can see in the show) who became angry and sad when her parents died. She lived with no one and trained by herself. So what do you get from a kid who lived alone and didn't interact much with others and no influence from other girls about looks and boys? An oversized kid! You can see she acts like a pissed of child then becomes depressed after a loss then when she found out she was loved she became a cheeky little innocent kid. Right? Anyway, thanks for always reviewing my chapters, you make me really happy! **

**Moonlight Star Phoenix: DO YOU REALLY LIKE MY STORY! I LOVE YOU! I SAW YOUR PROFILE AND SAW THAT YOU ADDED MY STORY TO YOUR FAVORITES! I LOOOVVVE YOU! BIG HUG! BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG! REALLY BIG! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THREE PEOPLE: Shinobi Darkbeak and Moonlight Star Phoenix and my cuz Badriya! Who is just like Ban from Get Backers! We make an excellent team! Yay! Cousin Power!**

**EVERYONE OUT THERE WHO READ MY STORY, REVIEW!**

* * *

'_It's just like how it was before, before I left. My house is neat, clean, although it's a bit dusty now because it hasn't been dusted for a long time now, and it still has the same faint smell of sakura. Just how mommy liked it, just how mommy left it before she went to heaven. I feel like I need to shout out "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" but I know there will be no answer except for the echoes of my voice.'_

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she scanned her house. It was just as she and her parents left it. Tsunade put her arm around Sakura and held her close.

"Cry all you want Sakura. Crying is the first step toward emotional healing but please always tell me what's on your mind. I want to know. I want to know what's wrong with my goddaughter. Please open your heart to me and don't shut me out, Sakura!"

" Y-you…w-want…to…know. how I-I feel?" she managed to say through her tears. Her voice trembling as she managed to speak.

"Yes."

" I-I…feel…like…I…need… shout 'Mommy! Daddy! I'm home' but I'm too scared. I'm too scared that there will not be an answer. I'm scared to not hear my mom and dad say ' Welcome home sweety!How was your day?'" she started out with a trembling yet clear voice as she spoke. She sped through but her words were spoken so passionately and longingly that it was heartbreaking to see such pain for a child to bear for five long years. "I…want...them…near…me. I love them. I want to go through the door skipping happily towards daddy and kiss his beautiful head and joke about him being bald. I want to smell mommy's delicious food and skip inside the kitchen and mess around. I want to sniff the food and nosily check the food out as mommy mock scolded me. I want us to gather around the table and they ask me what happened during school. I would brag about how I scored high in the academy and how students admired me. Then daddy and mommy would tell me funny, exciting stories while doing funny faces and act them out. Then we would play and after they help me study. After dinner daddy would carry me up the stairs on his shoulders. It was so fun and it made me happy. Then they would kiss me goodnight after tucking me in bed! I want them…here…in front…behind…and…next to me!"

Tears fell as Sakura broke into heart wrenching sobs. She cried while holding onto Tsunade who held her tight and stroked her hair. Sakura cried and hiccupped until she was exhausted. She closed her eyes while tears softly slid on her cheeks. She was still clinging on Tsunade when her breathing became steady. Tsunade smiled down at Sakura when she noticed that Sakura slept while still clinging to her. She stared down at the pink haired girl lovingly.

'_She is still tiny and innocent. She hadn't changed much. She is still like an innocent child who wants their mommy and daddy near them. sigh I feel awful now that I know how this sweet child suffered so much. This is hard for her and will always will be. I want her to open up again. I don't think she even knows how much she told me. I don't think whatever happened today had still been realized by her yet. This is so sudden. I bet she wont remember that she cried while holding onto me until she fell asleep from exhaustion.'_

Tsunade carried Sakura in her arms up to her room. It was easy to know which room was hers as it had a pink door with a sakura tree picture hung on the door. They entered the room and Tsunade saw what she expected to see. A beautiful shade of pink walls, a light pink curtain that has sakura petals on them, stuffed animals everywhere, and a picture next to the pink bed. The picture was of her and her parents. All of them wearing huge smiles on their faces indicating pure happiness and love toward each other.

It is really sad that she lost her parents but in a way she was truly to be admired. She left the village and trained in the dangerous woods all alone and survived. She is amazing. Thought Tsunade to herself as she tucked Sakura in bed.

" Good Night Sakura" as she turned her back and left.

"Good night Godmommy Tsunade" came the faint reply from a sleepy Sakura.

But the reply was clear enough for Tsunade to hear and almost stumble. _'she called me Godmommy Tsunade!'_ she thought oh so happily.

"Good night my dear"

* * *

Tsunade closed the front door as she looked up at the sky, immersed in her thoughts of being Sakura's guardian." the sky looks beautiful tonight. A lot happened today, I can't believe it's nighttime so soon!"

She looked at the house once more before she left and sighed. " I don't want to leave her alone but I have to go. I'll make sure I'll be here before she wakes up tomorrow. Hmmm, as her guardian I can't allow her to sit around her house reminiscing about her happy life in there which she no longer can have with her parents. Hey! I got it! School! Yea! I'm gonna enroll her again in the academy! Wait till she hears about it tomorrow! She'll be thrilled!"

* * *

Long, golden rays silently lit the room which contained a pink haired girl. She tossed around the bed until she opened her eyes.

'_huh! Where in hell am I? oh yeah! I came back home' _she smiled as she recalled the word home. _'home… something I haven't been to for so long. Its weird to_ be

_back her_e_ again after so long. Hmmm, what did exactly happen yesterday after the fight with Bastard-sama? For some reason I remember only being exhausted after entering the house. Oh well! No point in dwelling over it! It doesn't matter as long as I'm here……….'_

She stopped thinking when she smelled something good. FOOD!

'_MAMA! MOMMY IS COOKING!'_

She jumped out of bed immediately and went down the stair. "mommy! Daddy! You're ba-!... oh it's you! Bastard-sama! What the hell are you doing here?" her voice was harsh.

"Good Morning Sakura! Sit! I have something to tell you!"

"You can't tell me what to do! This is my house!" she shot back.

" SHUT. UP. AND. SIT!"

Sakura flinched as she sat. _'what's with this crazy woman? She's freakin' me out with that freaky glare! Man! I bet that glare can make even the dead do whatever freakin' thing she wants!'_

"Good girl" Tsunade patted Sakura's head.

"move you hands away!" she said coldly.

"hmph! Listen. Tommorrow at 10 am you go to school. I enrolled you in Konoha High. And no, they won't drop you to any grade until they test your skills and knowledge on ninja ways. So because you are a special case you have a special test. Ok? And there will be no excuses. Now go get ready! Go take a shower and I bet you don't have any proper clothes or tools so we are gonna shop for some! Come on! Time is running out!"

Sakura just stared with her mouth open. _'school? You gotta be kiddin me! Whoa! Too soon!'_

"wait! There is no freakin' way I'll go because you said so!"

"it's either go to school or go to school! Not much of a choice eh? Now get moving" with that she turned away and closed the door and sat in the living room.

'_I guess there is just no way of getting out of this! Might as well shower and wear that cloak of mine'_

* * *

'_she is so cold and distant. So unlike yesterday. She was so open and vulnerable. It broke my heart to hear her shout for her parents only to find me instead. I know I can never come close to them. How can I make her drop her guard. I want her to be open and free!'_

Salty tears of frustration and sadness glided through the soft cheeks of the Hokage.

"_where did that cheeky smile go? When did that cold stare replace her happy, clear green eyes?'_

She wiped the tears away and smiled. _'crying is the first step toward emotional healing.'_

Sakura got out of the shower and sighed. She dried herself up and wore her cloak. _'shopping and school huh? Dammit! I hate this!'_

She went down the stairs and called out "Bastard-sama!"

"I'm coming!" Tsunade answered. "let's go shopping for school! Yay!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes heavenward and went outside.

"hey wait up!"

**

* * *

**

**a/n: Tsunade acts really childlike but she keeps her feelings bottled up which I think is very admirable. isn't it? I for one am not good at keeping my feelings bottled up! Anyway! Sakura's character changed back to how she was in the beginning but even more distant. I tried to make the chapter longer but ended up making it too long. I'm sorry. I wanted to add Naruto and Sasuke but the chapter was too long plus it won't be a good idea because we are talking about Sakura now. I have a feeling that this story will be long but right now I'm focusing on Sakura. She is my favorite. I love her. Also I'm gonna give the neglected character a break. I'm gonna put Kiba and Akamaru and I dunno. But Kiba! Definitely. He is one of my faves. So Sakura will go shopping then get introduced where she will be described by certain people. Then you will get to imagine her clearly because she will look kinda different than the anime. Okay. Yay! I'm so excited for the next chappie! Love you all who reviewed. And ppl review! And give me ideas.**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion of the Forgotten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! Sheesh! Do I have to say it every time!

**Sorry for taking long to update! (this is long for me!) it's the weekend! Thursday and Friday is the weekend days in the Middle East! Anyway, I've been busy with friends and training. I'm learning vital points in Tae Kwon Do! Cool huh! **

**Anyway! Thanks again for reviewing Shinobi Darkbeak! Haha! It seems my chapters are still short! I wanna make them longer but what do you think! Honestly! Don't say "no I think it's alright" I want a straight answer no shoulds or thinks! Ok! And every time lately, when I review a story, I see your name somewhere either before or after me! Heehee! Great minds think alike!**

* * *

'_What's with this crazy woman? She is like a demon from hell sent to make my life miserable then suddenly she turns into some kind of angel sent to make adjustments in my life that are ANNOYING! But sometimes it can be…nice…not all the time! I mean why does she care so much?'_

"Sakura! Do you like this? It'll look so kawaii on you!" Tsuande held a very cute pink and green outfit. It had a cute pink sleeveless t-shirt, with a green sleeveless shirt on top and green shorts.

"What are you trying to do? Make a laughing stock out of me? It's ridiculous! Who made you pick for me anyway? I'll choose for myself although I see nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!" Sakura yelled loudly which caused many heads to turn and be startled to see the Hokage be scolded by a girl.

"Heh! Gomen! Please pardon her rudeness" Tsunade slightly bowed and sneaked a hot glare towards Sakura whom promptly apologized very awkwardly. People blushed at seeing the Hokage bowing in front of them that they immediately replied that it was ok and some even apologized for being nosey. Soon everyone just went minding their own business.

"Hmph! I'll go look for clothes myself. Just sit and I'll show you!" stated Sakura very coldly that Tsunade had to avoid looking directly at her eyes and decided at a spot on her face that may seem from a distance of one meter or more that you are looking directly at someone's eyes.

'_Man! Her eyes are so chilly and unnerving! What happened to her to make her so… cold…that is unnerving even to someone like me?'_

Sakura rolled her eyes and began looking around for clothes. _'Damn! This is boring! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! I hate this! I don't want new clothes! Actually, I have none! Just a cloak and a worn-out, thin, almost transparent material that looks like some kinda tent with three holes. One for my head and two for my arms. It is very comfortable and makes me move freely. I really don't need anything!'_

She searched the shop for something suitable. Something not very loose that exposes more skin than wanted, something not very tight that it's uncomfortable, not very long but not very short, and definitely no bright colors.

Sakura sighed. _'This is so boring…huh…this one is suitable…and this one too…and this also…now we're talking'_

Sakura got in the shopping mood after finding the right stuff. She piled clothes on her arm and called for Tsunade. "Hmm, Sakura, don't you think these outfits are a bit too…dark?"

"No! They are appropriate for training!"

"Whatever! Listen, after you find a few good training clothes, we'll look for casual clothes. I can't have you wearing training clothes in the streets every time. People will think you are some kind of delinquent. But don't worry they aren't going to be stupid dresses okay? After we get you ready, I think maybe at 4 o'clock, we go home, change into suitable formal clothes and head to Konoha Academy, where we have an appointment."

"An appointment? For what? More clothes! Ugh!" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, yes! Your uniform! And don't worry! No student will be there!"

"Fine!"

Sakura went inside the changing room and changed into her first outfit. "Tsuande! I'm done!"

"OK! Come out!"

Sakura came out of the changing room very awkwardly while faint red stained her cheeks.

'_Oh my God! Sakura is blushing! Finally some of the ice got replaced by a bit of shyness'_

Tsuande's jaw almost dropped to the ground when she saw Sakura fully and not just her blushing face. The once happy, out-going but also shy, cute little girl, who turned into a human ice cube, became a beautiful teenager. Tsuande never had a good look at her because she was hidden by those shabby, dirty, clothes. Sakura was beautiful. She had an angelic face and a great body. Her skin flawless except for a few scars on her legs and arms is very smooth and pale. In short, she grew into a beautiful lady although a bit muscled.

"Will you stop staring and tell me what you think!"

She wore purplish black shorts, purplish black sleeveless shirt with a V collar that stands out, and a loose dark green belt for her tools. She looked dangerous and beautiful. The purplish black outfit really made her hair and eye color stand out even more. It was a real change from the clothes she wore when she was in the village a half a decade ago.

"Sakura, you have grown into a beautiful teenager!" Tsuande said almost in a whisper.

"I asked you about the clothes not me!"

"Oh! Oh yea! You look kinda dangerous."

"Good! I want it! I'm going to change into another outfit!"

'_So she like dangerous-looking clothes, eh? Hmm, I hope she picks something cute and then I can say you look so dangerous and then it'll be her favorite and then she'll end up looking cute while she thinks she looks dangerous! I just hope she pick something a little cute!'_

Soon Sakura came out with another hot and dangerous outfit. This time she wore a dark grey a bit tight short sleeve shirt with a high neck, baggy black shorts, she wore long black arm bands that gofrom her wrists to elbowsand that dark green belt again for her tools.

'_Pfft! I should have known! Fat chance she'll get something…cute. She'll probably barf at the idea! But you gotta admit she looks even better in that outfit!'_

"To be honest you look more dangerous but I think you should wear something more undelinquent like!"

"Hmph! I don't care! I like it!"

Tsunade sighed and then smiled sadly. _'She's stubborn, just like her mother and defiant like her dad. I really miss them. I just hope that Sakura knows that other people also got upset to lose two great, fun, and strong-willed jonins and most of all two great friends. She isn't the only one suffering. I just hope she will learn that.'_

And Sakura came out again with another outfit. But this time it's more…colorful.

Tsunade smiled. _'So miracles do happen!'_

Sakura wore a yellow sleeveless shirt, a long sleeveless dark orange high collared jacket that goes half way through her thighs, black shorts, and black fingerless gloves. She looks like a little cute child that wants to look dangerous. She looked very innocent, a change from the previous dangerous and hot looking training outfits. Actually, she never really did look dangerous with the dark outfits, but more like an innocent child that is a bit of a rebel.

"I bet you like this outfit! fine! I'll take it!"

Tsunade's smile only grew wider. "Yay! Okay! Now we go shopping for normal clothes and accessories and then we go home to your appointment."

"Aargh! This shopping thing is driving me to madness!"

Tsunade looked at her watch, "Its 3:30 pm! Whew! We're finally done! Come on let's go home and change to go to the Academy. We can't let them get the wrong idea with those shabby clothes of yours!"

"Hn, fine!"

**

* * *

**

**SAME TIME IN THE ACADEMY (3:30 PM)…..**

"THAT'S IT! BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR EVERYONE WITH YOUR PETTY ARGUMENTS FOR THE LAST TIME! MARCH INTO MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"B-but Iruka-sensei! Sasuke-bastard started it!"

"Hn"

"I DON'T CARE! IN THE OFFICE NOW!"

Two boys, one who is a loud blond with blue eyes and the other the iciest boy with the most handsome of faces, his features include beautiful black hair and onyx eyes entered the office. Iruka-sensei followed them inside. He motioned for the two to sit on the two chairs while he stood in front of them with his foot apart and his hands on his hips.

"You two caused many trouble for the last time!" he spoke in a low threatening voice. "Naruto!"

"Hai!" the loud blond and blue-eyed boy answered awkwardly.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn" replied the raven-haired boy with the onyx eyes ever so bored.

Iruka ignored his rude reply as he hardly spoke a word. He sighed, _'Honestly! What is wrong with a single hai! Is it too hard for him to converse with someone in an actual language with no hmphs and hns! Those are the only "words" he speaks with a few remarks to Naruto! He is the iciest person I ever met. If anything, he can put a huge block of ice to shame with those cold glares and replies!'_

Iruka's face suddenly broke into a grin, an evil grin. _'That would be the perfect punishment!'_

Both boys were getting restless with that evil grin of his.

"I-I-Iruka-sensei?" called Naruto in an almost whimper. Their sensei could be cruel sometimes.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke! We have a new student arriving today for an appointment. We need to make our school nice and clean because that student will be brought be the one and only Hokage so that student must be very important! Isn't that right! So both of you won't be leaving until you clean the entire school under my supervision! Now both of you march into the janitor's room and get mops as you won't be leaving until you clean the entire school! Get moving!" His decision was final. No whining or apologies or crying will make him go back on his decision.

Both boys sputtered and stammered as they thought of cleaning an entire school. A huge school at that! Both boys dragged themselves to the janitor's room and got a few pails of water, towels, and mops.

"This is stupid!" Whined Naruto. "Why should I stay with you after school when it's obvious you were the one who was wrong?"

"Che!" Sasuke replied ever so coldly. "Shut up dope and work so we can finish earlier so I can get the hell away from you!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU AND WORK!" Iruka's voice came out form nowhere. "THE NEW STUDENT WILL BE HERE WITHIN A FEW MINUTES WITH THE HOKAGE!"

"H-h-hai!" Naruto replied while Sasuke ignored him and got to work.

Both boys started working with passion. Of course the only reason for their passionate work was because the harder they worker the faster they can get away from each other. Both boys have a long history of rivalry. They just hate each other's guts for no reason except that the other is alive!

Naruto's head suddenly popped up from under the desk where he was cleaning. "Hey! Bastard!"

"Hn"

"Didn't Iruka –sensei say we have a new student! He gotta be important because why else will the Hokage personally bring him. He must be one tough guy! Let's see if he's here"

Sasuke also was wondering about the same thing but he didn't dare show he was interested so he got up carelessly and walked out following Naruto who was grinning like a fool. Naruto knew Sasuke was curious but he just walked out without saying a word because if Iruka-sensei found them, he didn't want to be the only one in trouble. They sneaked around while Naruto took the lead. His head popped out everywhere. The hallway corners, the classrooms, and even the bathrooms! He could truly be stupid sometimes.

**

* * *

**

**MEANWHILE….**

"Ah! Here we are! Konoha Academy!"

Sakura was surprisingly shy but she acted bored. Tsunade was so amused by Sakura's blushing face that she had to hide her own smiling face from Sakura most of the time. Sure Sakura is annoyed with her clothes but actually, the main reason for cute blushing face was because of the stares she's getting. Correction! Stares from all the guys around. Every single guy from the nerdish nerd to the geekiest geek to the hentais to the delinquents to the coolest was staring at her with their jaws literally open and almost to the ground! Even some of the children are staring.

'_Aaargh! What's with these people! Haven't they seen a girl before! I don't like this at all. I'm gonna kick some sorry butts soon! And I don't believe I'm wearing normal clothes! I feel so…trapped! I can't move freely with these stupid clothes!'_

Sakura really did look amazingly cute. She had a white Chinese style sleeveless shirt with gold and blue dragons stitched on the back; both dragons have their tails entwined with the other. The buttons are golden. The shirt could never look better on anyone else than her. She wore the same shade of blue shorts with a white dragon on the right side. She truly looked cute and she looked tiny and very innocent. She may act tough and cold but she is truly innocent and sometimes even dense! Nobody could blame the lovesick puppies for their stares.

'_Poor lovesick puppies! They don't stand a chance with Sakura! It's so funny! Seeing her walking around looking so cute with that blushing face of hers and acting so tough! She's still like a child! Her personality hasn't changed much, she just became colder! And more distant due to her parents death. When you think about it, she is just an overgrown child who is very stubborn and single-minded. I know she wants her parents but she also want some other feelings restored. Such as love, warmth, security, she's always on her guard, and something else I can't seem to know. Hmmm, oh-! There's Iruka! My god! Look at his face! He's staring dumbfounded as Sakura! Heehee! Wait till I tell him!'_

"Uh, er, um…welcome to Konoha Academy Hokage-sama and er…" welcomed a shy Iruka who was blushing furiously at the sight of the beautiful pink haired girl.

Tsunade smiled mischievously, "thanks Iruka-kun! Let me introduce you to the one and only….our HARUNO SAKURA!"

For a few moments Iruka's face showed no expression then suddenly a hundred emotions crossed his face while sputtering her name. It was priceless. Tsunade really tried to hold her laughter but she couldn't so she burst into fits of laughs. Iruka just stared at Sakura. All traces of shyness left his face. He was staring at Sakura with a look in his eyes that Sakura had to take a step back. The intensity of his stare really took her by surprise. Suddenly, Iruka began taking awkward steps towards her. He seemed to be dragging his feet. Tsunade immediately stopped laughing and looked at Iruka who seems to be blindly walking towards Sakura with a look of pain and longing. Tsunade immediately became somehow alarmed. Iruka stopped in front of Sakura and his hand immediately shot up so fast that Sakura hadn't the time to react.

Sakura's eyes became so wide with shock that they almost fell from their eye sockets when Iruka embraced her so protectively. His arms trapped her inside so she can't move and he kept muttering things she can't here. His face appeared as if he was in so much pain.

Iruka was actually really in pain. It wasn't physical at all but the pain was all in his heart. In truth, he loved this little girl as his little sister and her parents as older brother and sister. When his parents died, they were there for him, cheered him up, and helped him. When Sakura was born, his friends, her parents, when they first showed her to him and when she first opened her eyes to him and saw him and smiled, he immediately felt that he needed to protect this girl like how an older brother should. And when her parents died he decided he should be the one, along with Tsunade to be her foster parents. He would be like her father and Tsunade like her mother, although, both of them knew that Sakura could never replace her parents with anyone, they would always be there for her. To support her and protect her with their entire being.

"Sakura…Sakura…why did you leave? I missed you, I couldn't protect you!...I..let you down…" He said while his voice was full of such pain that it was heartbreaking.

While Iruka was holding Sakura, Sakura had no idea who the man holding her is but somehow in her heart she felt relaxed and it seemed right to let him hold her. _'Who is he? I don't know what this feeling is, I know it's not "true love" but it just feel right to let him hold me and let him reflect on how he couldn't protect me. Who is he… he seems so familiar'_

"W-w-who are you?" she managed to say. Iruka's eyes immediately opened with a look of hurt and he stepped back while looking at her straight into her eyes. "You don't remember me? It's me your older brother, your friend…the sorriest, weak protector who couldn't help you that awful day" Tears fell from his eyes as he introduced himself and blamed himself at the same time.

"I-I-Iruka…?" Asked Sakura who is trying so hard to remember this man who is in front of her. _'Why does his name sound very familiar? Why is he familiar? My brother?...I never had any brother or sister! Iruka……….my friend? My brother? My…protector! Iruka…IRUKA! MY OLDER BROTHER!'_

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered her older brother, Iruka. She reached out for him and this time he was there to reach out for her. They hugged each other while tears fell from their eyes. They cried and held each other. They cried tears of sadness because he couldn't protect her and she because she didn't come for him and forgotten all about the remaining family she had, even if it wasn't a relation by blood he was still her older brother. They cried tears of happiness because they were reunited and tears of relief because they were both safe.

Unaware of Tsunade anymore they held each other, happy to be reunited. Tsunade looked at them with sadness. _'Why did she come to kill me and hate me? Why does she hate me but she loves Iruka? Her feelings never changed towards him but only me? Why me? I love her but she hates me! She used to love me… why only me she hates…'_

Salty tears filled the Hokage's eyes but she never allowed herself to shed them. She managed with every ounce of her willpower to replace her sadness and hurt by a smile. It pained her to smile but she did because she loves Sakura more than she loves herself.

"C-Come on you two! L-Lets go inside!" she managed to say.

The two broke from their embrace and went inside. Sakura for the first time for five long years was relieved and felt happiness to be reunited with her older brother and friend. The three unaware of two boys spying on them stunned went inside.

"What was that!" Sasuke miraculously said something without being forced to.

Naruto only kept his eyes at the girl with the pink hair. "So she came back. I guess it really was fate for us all to end up here…."

"Fate? What are you talking about! You know her! Who is she!" Asked Sasuke.

"You wont believe it in a hundred years!" Answered Naruto and he really was surprised by Sasuke's sudden talkative and curious state. He never spoke to Naruto or to anyone as a matter of fact like that.

"Tell me! I will believe you!"

"Fine! It was about five years ago on a rainy night……."

Naruto told Sasuke about that dreadful, rainy night where he was passing through and saw Sasuke and then Sakura crying for their loss. He saw them leave but Sasuke came back soon but Sakura just cam back.

Sasuke was truly stunned and amazed to know that a small girl left the village for five years all alone and survived for the sake of revenge. Her desire for revenge surpassed his own and her willpower was something to be admired.

"Tell me Sasuke, what happened that made you come back so soon!"

"I don't wan to tell you!" he turned cold again.

"I told you so tell me!"

"Fine! On that miserable night……."

**a/n: so you like? Sorry I took long. I was sick. I had a really bad flu with a very high fever. And I was too lazy to write. I am really surprised at myself for taking so long! It usually takes me a couple of hrs to finish this much! Next chap will be about what happened to Sasuke. I bet you didn't see that! Iruka and Sakura older bro and little sis! They are not blood related! I didn't even know I was going to make them have that relation! I was surprised myself! I was gonna let the three bump into each other while the two clean and Sakura acts rude towards them. Then Naruto think she is hot.. something like that. Anyway! Review! And pls excuse me because I briefly proofread the chap, so if anything sounds weird or misspelled or grammar mistakes just excuse me! I'm really happy I made this chap long:D oh! Another thing! My laptop really is stupid! I was finished with this chap a long time ago, so half of my reason for being late with the update was because of my stupid laptop! Ok! Cya! **


	6. NOT A CHAPTER! JUST A NOTE BUT PLS HELP!

**YO!**

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER! JUST A NOTE!**

**A note to anyone who is reading my fic:**

**I want to change my fic's title!**

**And so far here is a list so tell me what you think is best:**

**We're Here to Kill Not to Love!**

**Reunion of the Heartbroken**

**I Love but I Also Hate!**

**Silent Pleas of the Hurt**

**(OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS! THE TITLES SUCK! I KNOW!)**

**Shinobi Darkbeak! Thanx for always being there to review my fic! Q.! YOU ARE A GUY RIGHT?**


	7. Chapter 5: Hate at First Sight!

**Disclaimer: **I'm really getting bored! Do I really have to say this every time! Fine! Che! I DON'T own Naruto!...sheesh!

**So changing my title was a bad idea. I was originally gonna call it Blinded…No More but then I decided against it since it's stupid and is really not…suitable! Ya not suitable. Achoo! sniff sniff I'm so sick! My head feels so heavy! Anyway I'm kinda depressed so I have a feeling that this chap is gonna be weird and depressing! Also, I think this is the last introductory chapter where everyone knows the history of the characters. I think! After this, its war with the three "lonelies"! I call them that so whenever you see lonelies it's the three loners ok! Thanx for your review Shinobi Darkbeak, and it really makes me happy when you give your opinions. It really does. And I also thought that you were a guy because of your name! Anyway, on with the story…**

**

* * *

**

**Continued…**

"On that miserable night…" Sasuke began. "When I saw my clan all lying dead, brutally murdered I was so scared. I ran to my house. I was so scared for my mother, father, myself and my…brother…" his voiced strained as if something is in his throat. His voice full of disgust and venom when he said brother.

"I was terrified for my family even at that moment I knew my brother would protect them but still I was scared because the murderer after all did kill almost everyone. So he has to be strong. Anyway, I ran and as soon as I reached the doorsteps of my house I heard my mom's scream but it was cut of by someone. Then I heard a loud thud. Although my mom's scream was cut of I knew what she screamed. She screamed for Itachi. I was terrified that something happened to my brother and mother and father. I ran but I also stumbled because I was so afraid. I was a coward!" his voice trembled and he was extremely disgusted with himself.

"I was trembling by the time I reached the source of the scream and thud. It was the kitchen. I opened the door shouting "Mother! Father! Itachi! Where are you!" as soon as I said this, I saw my mother lying on the floor bathed in blood with an expression of disbelief and hurt on her lifeless face. And I saw father being held. He was dead. He was cut from the corner of his neck to his chest. Blood was dripping from him was covering the floor and mingled with my mother's blood. Their blood became one as it spread everywhere. There was blood on the hand that held my father's lifeless body. My eyes traveled from my parents to the hands to the owner of the hands."

"I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. The person I thought who was going to protect my family with his own life was the one who killed my family. It was Itachi! The person I was so afraid for and also dependant on. I was so afraid. I could hardly stand so I fell because my knees can no longer hold me up. I was crushed to see him there holding my parents bodies while knowing it was him that killed them and the entire clan. Its ironic, really." His voice bitter.

"I cried while shouting "Why did you kill them! Why? They are your family! Your mother and father! Why Itachi did you destroy everyone! Why!" Itachi just said that he had power and he wanted to see if he can kill his own family. So he did. He killed everyone and I shamelessly begged him to spare me and he did but he made me suffer. He showed me things so unbearable I can't even describe how it feels. Visions of my family being killed were shown to me. I was trapped into the worst nightmare! After that I felt nothing for my brother but ultimate hate. He left but said if I want to kill him I have to be stronger and I should never have feelings of love and happiness because they are feelings for the weak! And he just left and I ran and ran. It was raining and I slipped almost everywhere. I went up the hill and made my vow that I would kill him no matter what and that is exactly what I will do. I will get stronger and kill him I swear."

"Yea you left but you came back! Why did you come back?" asked Naruto.

"I didn't come back on my own will! I was brought back! I don't know by whom but they brought me back. I was running very hard into the forest until I collapsed from exhaustion and I suppose someone found me and took me to the hospital because when I woke up I found myself there. After I got healed up I left again but every time I leave and sleep somewhere I always find myself back somewhere in this village. I tried to find out who it was but I never did succeed. So I decided I will stay here and get stronger here then leave to find…him." Sasuke's voice always trembled with anger whenever he mentioned his brother.

"So that's it?" asked an amazed Naruto. He at that moment felt sad for Sasuke's loss. He felt he should treat him better and help him. He thought of good things for Sasuke until…

"Che…Why am telling this to someone who is so stupid like you dope? I'm sure I wasted my time telling you this since I know you didn't understand even half of what I said because your brain is so slow to get what I'm saying. I mean your brain is slower than the slowest turtle!"

"Sasuke-Bastard! You are SO DEAD!"

Naruto ran after Sasuke trying to catch but Sasuke easily dodged his many attempts to catch him.

'_Damn he's fast! I swear he's SO DEAD after I catch him! And to think I actually felt sorry for this guy!'_

The two made a huge ruckus and the whole classroom became a huge mess. Desks and chairs were broken and bits and pieces were flying everywhere.

**

* * *

**

**IN THE OFFICE…**

"Sakura-chan! You did a lot of growing since you left." Remarked Iruka.

"I became stronger!" She stated proudly with her chin in the air and her shoulder and back straight like a tough soldier. Iruka smiled.

"Yes you did! Sakura came to the village to see me." Tsunade told Iruka with a hint of jealousy. She was jealous that Sakura was being nice to Iruka and not her. It was cruel of her but she wanted to make Iruka jealous and hurt just like her. Iruka's face showed that he was hurt and Tsunade felt better although at the same time guilty.

Sakura didn't notice Iruka being sad but she quickly added, "My main reason that I became stronger is because I wanted to kill the murderer of my parents and I came back to kill Tsunade-Bastard-sama." She explained to Iruka.

Iruka was shocked. "Tsunade-Bastard-sama! Sakura mind your manners! How can you say suc-"

"WELL SHE IS A BASTARD! MY PARENTS DIED BECAUSE OF HER! YOU KNOW WHAT? FORGET IT!"

"Yea forget it Iruka. I'm used to it. Besides, it's the only way I know that it's really her!" she said with some sarcasm in her voice.

Iruka was just plain astonished but he didn't dare argue with the Hokage. He led them to the room where Sakura will get her uniform. An old woman was in the room and when she saw them, she smiled very sweetly. Sakura quickly felt relaxed with her for some reason. She just seemed to be one of those people you immediately like and relax with.

"Hokage-sama and Sakura-chan! This is Cheiko. She will be taking Sakura's measurement and give her the proper size for her uniform."

Cheiko smiled "Good evening Hokage-sama and Sakura-san! Welcome to Konoha Academy!"

Tsunade nodded her head and Sakura slightly bowed and said "Thank you Cheiko-san."

"What a sweet child! Please come here and let me take your measurements"

Sakura walked to Cheiko and Cheiko took her measurements. Iruka and Tsunade chatted together while they waited for Sakura to finish. As soon as Sakura finished and got her uniform they all heard shouts and crashing noises and cursing words.

"Oh no! It's those two idiots! They are back at fighting each other and the entire school now is probably a mess now!" moaned Iruka.

Iruka ran upstairs and Sakura followed him out of curiosity while Tsunade stayed where she was. When the two came across the class that was the source of all the noises, they saw two boys one who is trying to punch the other while the second just dodged them effortlessly.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! UZUMAKI NARUTO! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT" he bellowed.

Both boys froze. _'Uh no! Damn this is not good!' _the same thought ran through the mind of both boys.

"I-I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto started.

"YOU BOYS WILL FIGHT FOR THE LA-!"

Iruka was interrupted by a very soft giggle. All three head turned to see a giggling Sakura who is trying so hard to stop form laughing out loud. Both hands on her mouth unsuccessfully trying to muffle her giggles. When she saw the boys again in their frozen fighting form with Iruka's frozen form that is looking at her as if she lost it while still wagging his finger unconsciously at them she burst into fits of laughter.

Naruto seeing the pretty pink-haired girl laughing at their situation looked around him and honestly he couldn't blame her for laughing. With Sasuke's frozen form which looks pretty stupid and him looking like some stupid ballet dancer with one leg raised and the other on the floor. His hands in front of him like some crazy madman and Iruka was something else with that wagging finger of his. He really didn't blame her as his mouth stretched into his trademark grin.

Seeing the yellow-haired boy grinning like a fool in that ridiculous position, Sakura laughed even harder. Seeing her like that, Naruto couldn't help but laugh too. Soon everyone in the room was laughing except for the ice cube Sasuke. He stood straight and left passing Sakura without a word.

"YO SASUKE-BASTARD! Where are you going!" Naruto said between laughs.

"Home! I don't appreciate being laughed at by Miss big-forehead-laughing girl here." He glared at them.

Sakura immediately became tense. No one who called her big forehead got away with it. Her hands immediately shot up hitting the wall and cracking it with her amazing strength in the process. Her head dangerously bowed casting a shadow on her face.

"Y-you! Dared to call me forehead girl! You DIE!" She screamed the last word.

Sasuke flinched. She turned to him and looked at him straight into the eye dangerously. "You are so dead!" She said in a low dangerous voice.

"Give me your best shot! Forehead girl" He taunted her.

Something snapped inside Sakura as she madly charged at him. She tried a high kick which he dodged just barely.

'_She's fast but her anger is making her clumsy but in any case I can almost barely dodge her attacks! I hate to admit it but she is strong!'_

Naruto and Iruka just stared in wonder. The Uchiha Sasuke was having trouble dodging attacks from a tiny girl. Naruto never thought she would become this strong. Iruka just stared at his little sister who is giving Sasuke a hell of a hard time. _'She's strong!'_ both guys thought to themselves.

After many series of kicks and punches, Sasuke decided he should end this. As soon as she did another high kick, he grabbed her foot very awkwardly as she has a very strong kick which caused her to lose her balance and fall painfully on her butt.

"Ow! You are so DEAD!" Her face red as a tomato from the humiliation he caused her. She jumped up and was charging towards him when suddenly out of nowhere Tsunade appeared and grabbed both pissed off teens from the back of their shirts.

"STOP. RIGHT. NOW. OR ELSE!" Tsunade was mad, really mad. Partly from Sasuke who hurt Sakura and from Sakura who is causing trouble but mainly just because she is having a bad day full of jealousy.

Both teens immediately froze and said "H-Hai"

"Good!" Her voice soft but it also had threatening sound to it. "Let's go Sakura."

"W-where?"

"Home! You idiot"

"Don't call me an idiot Basatrd-sama!" Sakura was back to her normal self.

Both boys were so stunned at seeing Sakura calling the great Hokage-sama Bastard-sama that their mouths dropped down and their eyes almost popped out. Iruka just sighed and ran his hand over his eyes.

The girl just ignored the two boys but smiled at Iruka and waved before she followed the older woman out.

"Iruka-sensei! Why does this girl call Hokage-sama B-B-Basta….sama?" stammered Naruto.

"Long story and no I won't tell you. So forget it!"

"Hai" sighed Naruto.

Sasuke just left silently deep in his thoughts. _'She's interesting! She didn't cry or did something stupid and she didn't slobber all over me like those stupid fan girls, but the other way round. She tried to kill me! Interesting! Plus she is very strong. It would be fun if she was in my class but I doubt it.' _

"Hey Naruto!" said Iruka.

"Hai sensei?"

"You want some ramen? My treat!"

Naruto's eyes showed nothing but pure love for his sensei who is offering him free ramen. Ramen his beloved food for free! Heaven!

"REALLY SENSEI?" Naruto squealed with happiness.

"Ya for real"

"SENSEI I LOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEE YOU!" Naruto jumped on top of Iruka hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"HEY GET OFF OF ME! YOU BAKA!" Yelled Iruka.

"SENSEI I LOVE YOU! LET'S GO!"

Iruka sweat dropped at the sight of Naruto. "Yea let's go! Ya baka!"

"Sensei!" whined Naruto.

"What! You are a baka!"

And so both teacher and student left for the famous ramen shop.

**

* * *

**

**a/n: I don't like this chapter much plus I didn't really change Sasuke's past much. I kinda found it boring. Anyway, war starts tomorrow with the lonelies. Oh yeah! Another thing! You get to see a little of Inner Sakura here. She'll appear some more later. You'll see a completely different Sakura. This is all I know so far! I really have no idea what I'm gonna write next. Anyway, see ya! And keep reviewing! It keeps me going! Oh also can anyone tell me the ramen shop's name! I forgot! I'd really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 6: This is Just Great!

**Disclaimer: **this is so unfair! Why do we have to say it every single time! It's too painful to admit! sniff sniff I don't own Naruto

**Sheesh! Do we have to do this disclaimer thing every time! It's too painful! ;P**

**Thanks Shinobi Darkbeak for telling me the ramen shop's name! Arigato! ;P**

**One more thing! I'm not going to put Hai's anymore, just plain yea's, ya's, yes's and yeah's will do. But I also want you to tell me if it's a good idea! So tell me should I just stick with English or add some Japanese although the honorifics I will still use. Oh! Another thing! Remember in chapter 3 "Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" when Tsunade aka Bastard-sama said that Sakura will go to school and it starts 10 am? Well change of plans! I'm gonna make school start 9 am! Ok? Ok! On with the story! **

**

* * *

**

**NEXT DAY…7:30 AM…SAKURA'S HOUSE…(Sakura's POV! Kinda!)**

Sakura stood in front of the mirror in her room staring at a reflection of herself. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was in her school uniform with her hair neatly cut just yesterday by Tsunade. Of course she was forced to have her hair ends neatly trimmed. She really didn't see anything wrong with her hair. If people didn't accept her as she is but at how she looks like then why in hell would she even be civilized with these people let alone be friends and communicate. She'd just punch the daylights out of them and make their life hell. Of course if they just minded their own business then she would mind her own. It was as simple as that. But some idiot just doesn't understand. Bastard-sama won't allow her to even lay a single pinky on any student unless in training where she also must restrain herself from using her full strength and power. This is stupid! If she couldn't use her power and strength and show how much she learned by herself and from occasional ninjas who are passing by then what is the point of going to school and improve? She would only learn all the things she knows all over again. Stupid and boring!

Anyway, back on her reflection. She really did look like a different person in that formal yet girlish uniform. She was wearing a dark green skirt that goes half way through her thighs, a short sleeve white shirt, and a light green sleeveless vest with the Konoha village logo on the back and the front pocket of the vest. She had knee length white socks and white shoes. She looked very different. No, not different. It's too mild of a word to describe her now. More like a completely different person than before. Even her body changed! She looked down and actually paid attention for the first time in five years that her flat chest grew two full lumps and her curves weren't flat anymore! She smiled as she remembered how she used to fuss with her friend about their flat chests and curves five years ago. Although her friend had a better chance of a bigger chest than her because her chest already has a slight bump despite her young age. _'What was her name again? It has something to do with pigs, I think. Oh well! Maybe I will see her in school today! Yeah! Maybe I will! Who knows! She might run to me and start hugging me and crying while telling me how she missed me! And then I can show her how strong I became! She will no longer tell me I am a bud! I blossomed! I will tell her that! I no longer am a bud I blossomed! Hell ya! And I blossomed also in all the right places! Wait! Am I really saying this? This is weird! One look at myself and I feel completely taken over by something else! This is weird! Oh well!'_

She was all ready to go when Tsuande came from the front door and called for her. Just before she left she looked at her clock beside her bed. It was 8:15 am! A good forty-five minutes have been wasted by just staring at herself and admiring her nicely built body. What a waste! She would have used those minutes to do a few warm ups to forget all this fluttery feeling she had all day in her tummy. It's true! Ever since she woke up she felt like there are butterflies in her tummy. It's like being nervous but strong people don't get nervous, right? Like hell they do! They are strong! So she is not nervous but what is it? Hmm, must be something she ate! Or is it! _'Ah forget it!'_

"I'm coming! Bastard-sama!" she yelled at the restless Hokage who is waiting by the stairs.

Sakura quickly got her bag which has her training clothes and tools. She slung it on one shoulder and grabbed her backpack which has her books. _'I am a ninja! I don't need books I want power! What is the point of this? This is stupid!'_

She quickly went out of her room and down the stairs.

"It took you long enough! You are going to be late!" scolded Tsunade.

"Relax Bastard-sama! I have time for breakfast and to go to school on time" answered Sakura coolly.

"Breakfast? Time? Sakura did you actually see the time?"

"Yes! Its 8:15!"

"Like hell its 8:15! Its 8:50!"

"What! I checked my clock! It said 8:15!"

"Your clock is obviously 35 minutes late! You have 10 minutes! I know you are fast but can you beat the crowd of people which is pretty tough! The roofs are also full of students rushing! Let's see if you can do it! Here's your lunch! You have less than 10 minutes!" challenged Tsuande.

"I can beat you at any stinkin' challenge! Gimme that!" she took her lunch and raced outside trying to get through the crowds in less than 10 minutes and get to school on time.

'_Ah! This is ridiculous! How in heaven and hell am I going to get in time and what's even worse how am I going to win this challenge! I can't lose! Wait! The roof!'_

She jumped up and reached the roofs which were not crowded by people but with hordes of terrifyingly fast and scary looking ninjas. Probably delinquents who are almost always late and don't want to get into trouble again. When she reached the roof, she didn't have time to regain her balance. She was tossed and twirled around which made her skirt fly up revealing a white underwear. There was silent pause as the boys just stared at the girl who doesn't even know her skirt is going against Newton's three laws of gravity. Her cute little green skirt is doing a little peep show called Gone With The Wind and she still didn't realize it because she was still spinning around from all that tossing even though it stopped now.

'_Why is the world spinning? And why does my thighs and butt feel cold and exposed?'_

She put her hand on her backside as she started to gradually become still. She smoothed her shirt and slowly made her way to her skirt. When she reached her skirt that is when she realized that her skirt was flapping upwards giving a nice clear view of her white panties to all the male viewers which she has just noticed were staring at her. She gave a little scream and yelled perverts over and over again.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU PERVERTS FOR MAKING MY UNDERWEAR SHOW! NOW I AM GOING TO BE LATE!'' her face beet red and she was on the verge of tears while she fell on her knees from embarrassment.

All the drooling boys felt ashamed at staring at a little innocent girl's underwear while she was in a state of dizziness. They apologized and offered her a hand to get up. A handsome brown-haired boy with red marks on his cheeks in a green uniform- A green uniform! He must be from her school! – came up to her and extended his hand to her allowing her to get up while he smiled the most adorable boyish grin. She couldn't help but feel a little better.

"I'm sorry! We are all sorry that we stared!" his cheeks were stained with a faint blush. " I'm Kiba! And here is my friend Akamaru!"

"Akamaru? Where?" she asked shyly. Her curiosity overcame her embarrassment. Then suddenly she heard a little yelp. The cutest puppy came out from Kiba's pocket.

"He is Akamaru!" Kiba told her.

"He is so cute!" she exclaimed. "You are in Konoha Academy! Right?"

"Ya and I promise you I will get you in time!" he promised.

For the first time in five years Sakura actually depended on someone to do something for her. "How will you get me to school on time? We only have 3 minutes, I think!"

"Don't worry aah…."

"Sakura!"

"Don't worry Sakura!" he smiled that adorable smile again.

"Okay!" she smiled forgetting her recent embarrassment.

He took her hand in his and pulled her through many corners in an amazing speed. Everything was a blur. He was as fast as her! After a series of turns and nothing but blurry scenes she could see the school gates not far away. _'I hope that the bell just doesn't ring now!'_

"The school is right in front of us!" exclaimed Sakura. "Wow! You're very fast!" Sakura's voice full of wonder and amazement.

Suddenly she was disgusted with herself. She was practically acting like a little school girl.

Kiba just smiled at the compliment. He liked her even though she was acting like a little school girl. He felt there is something different about her than any other girl in the Academy. For one, her grip is bone crushing even though she doesn't realize it. _'If this is a normal grip, I wonder how an ordinary punch for her would feel! Probably like a ton of iron!'_ And second, she could keep up with him without struggling or slowing him down. Only a few can do that! So she is definitely different than how she appears. Plus she smells nice. Just like her name and she has a hair color to match the flower. As far as he can remember, he never saw a pink-haired girl with green eyes. No wait! That combination isn't the first one he came across. _'I think I have seen that pretty combination before! I can't remember! Maybe I will after a while.'_

They just reached the gate when…

_RRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

The school final bell rang. They were just in time. They looked back huffing and puffing from the hard and fast run and saw a horde of late students who tried to come to school early but their efforts were in vain. Sakura saw that the entire population for late comers are the perverted boys on the roof who were looking at her on the roof where her panties were revealed.

She suddenly has the strongest urge to make them feel even worse for being late so she yelled at them "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A BUNCH OF PERVERTS!"

Kiba was surprised at her outburst even though he knew she was more than she appeared but he was also quite amused. She was totally a different person now.

"Hahaha! You're funny! My friends would definitely like you!" Kiba told her while he put his arms around his tummy. Tears brimmed the edges of his eyes.

Sakura blushed. "You think so? Ah! We are going to be late for class!"

"Ahem" a sound came from behind them.

Both students turned around automatically and saw none other than Iruka!

"Iruka-sensei!" Kiba exclaimed worriedly.

"Iruka!" called out Sakura happily and ran to him. When she reached him she jumped giving him a bear hug.

"Sakura!" he said stiffly.

Sakura was taken back by his cold reply. As long as she remembered him he was a warm and happy person.

"W-what's wrong Iruka?"

Sakura was oblivious of the gaping Kiba behind her. It wasn't everyday a student jumped at a teacher and calling them by their first name!

"From now on I am your teacher! You will no longer say my first name in school. You will address me as my status allows and its: Iruka-sensei! You will also refrain from displaying affections as such!" He said so stiffly that Sakura just backed away but he reached out and put both hands on her shoulders. "Sakura, I am your teacher during school but I'm also your brother always and anytime. Its just I'm afraid for your reputation and how others will treat you. Rumors are ruthless you know! People would start getting the wrong ideas because we are not brother and sister by blood! You know I love and care for you as how an older brother should but please pardon me because I have to do this for your own good!" he said so caringly.

"I thought you hated me for a second there!" she smiled at him.

"Kiba-kun!" called out Iruka. "This is my little sister and I thank you for getting her on time but can you tell me about this perverted incident she was yelling about?"

Both Sakura and Kiba turned a deep shade of pink. "It's nothing really!" they both stammered. "Oops! We gotta go!" Sakura grabbed Kiba's arm and rushed inside leaving a very suspicious and confused Iruka standing alone.

"Thanks! I owe you one for getting me out of a questioning session!" promised Kiba.

"Nah! Don't worry about it! This is payback for getting me to school early! So we are even now!" Sakura told him.

Kiba was truly infatuated with this girl by now. She was strong and she just seemed special. Her smile made him smile. He suddenly wanted to protect that innocent and sweet smile from the perverts in school.

He offered her a hand and she accepted. "Come on! Classes take a few minutes until the students settle down. I will take you to our principle."

"Thanks! You really have been nothing but sweet to me since we met, Kiba!" Kiba blushed. "It was nothing! Well I really can't leave a pretty girl in distress now can I?" he told her with that adorable smile again. She blushed. _'He thinks I'm pretty! No boy ever told me that! It feels so good to be complimented by a handsome boy while letting him act as my knight in shining armor! Whoa! What the hell am I saying! I'm turning into a stupid, mushy girl! Yuck!'_

"I think we should get to class fast!" she said awkwardly while trying so hard to not stammer that statement. It's really hard to act a bit cold with a boy who saw her underwear but helped her get to school on time and didn't do anything but be an adorable gentleman! She really couldn't do it.

"Alright!"

He led her inside and they passed many doors and turned many turns until they finally reached the principle's office. There was a clear writing in black on the door. **PRINCIPLE JIRAYA.**

"His name is Jiraya?" she asked.

"Ya! But be careful!" he told her worriedly.

"Why?"

"Even though he is the principle he is perverted!" he warned her worriedly.

"WHO IS THE PERVERT KIBA?"a loud voice that clearly belonged to a man bellowed out carrying a hint of warning.

"Uhm…no one Jiraya-san! This is the new student! Her name is-"

"Haruno Sakura! Sent by the Hokage! Isn't that right?" continued Jiraya.

"Yes!" answered Sakura.

'_Haruno Sakura? Why does it sound so familiar? And she is sent by Hokage-sama? Why? Although it explains her unusually strong grip but this is strange! And she is also Iruka-sensei's little sister although not by blood but she still has connection to most of the important people in this village! Like I said she is special and there is something more to her than how she appears!'_

"See you later! Got to go to class! Hope we be in the same class!" he called out as he ran to class.

"Me too! I hope we are in the same class!" she waved at him while he disappeared in around a corner.

"So Sakura-chan follow me so we can get you to see your schedule." Jiraya told her. When he saw her unsure he assured her that he is not a pervert to his students although he loves women. Sakura couldn't help but smile at his honest yet ridiculous answer.

She followed him inside but this time she trusts him. He motioned for her to sit down and she did while accepting a piece of paper from him. The paper turned out to be her schedule. She was in class 2nd year C (2C).

"There are 3 classes A, B, and C. we distributed all the students according to their capabilities and talent. Class A has amazing intellectual capabilities but in a hand-to-hand match they are quite lacking. Not all of them but still the average of the class isn't good in taijitsu. Class B is usually for those who still are excellent at hand-to-hand combat but not quite good with ninjitsu although the class has a few stars of their own. Class C, a very special class indeed. Most of our Academy's stars are from that class. It's a class that has advanced bloodlines and amazing techniques within the families. Some have pacts with bugs and some have dogs. It is a very outstanding class but they have a problem. They are quite ruthless and act superior. They lack one thing that could be their downfall when they go to the outside world and do missions. Its teamwork. They lack the feeling to work as a team and trust each other. Most of them are loners and are cold and distant but not all of them. I am worried if they don't shape up soon they would fail the upcoming contests we have in a few months."

"Contests?"

"When the time comes you will be better acquainted with the program. Now let's go to see your class!" he put an arm around her waist.

"Ahem your hand sir!" Sakura became stiff as a board.

"Heh, oh sorry! For a minute I forgot you were a student seeing that you did a lot of growing! Heehee!" Jiraya had the most awful perverted look on his face but he quickly removed his hands. He really is an old geezer.

Jiraya quickly became proper again but Sakura would not be fooled twice. She knew under that proper and serious mask lay a perverted geezer who lusts women.

'_He's a sick geezer. I know! I'll call him Pervy-dono! Lord of Perversion! Suits him perfectly!'_

They walked through the hallways until they reached a door. Loud noises came from the other side of the door.

"Here we are" he told her. He pushed the door and yelled "QUIET!"

The entire class fell into silence. All students hurried to get into their proper places.

"Good morning" he told them and the class replied back. "we have a new student appointed by the Hokage. Be good to her." He warned and he motioned for Sakura to come inside the class. She just stared at the class unaware of the principle. Some students giggled thinking she is some kind of airhead.

"Haruno-san!" he said a bit loudly. Sakura's head quickly turned to him. She blushed because she knew she must seem to the class as some stupid airhead but how could she not stare at the class? They all look so strong and different. She has never seen so many people at once for a long time so she was a bit shy.

"Sorry!" she mumbled softly and quickly stepped inside the class. The class suddenly froze. _'She's beautiful!' _the same thought ran through all of their minds.

Sakura stood next to Jiraya and smiled. "I am Haruno Sakura! Pleased to meet you!" she presented herself. Some people nodded while some said their hello's while some boys were grinning like idiots. _'this class seems nice! They don't appear distant or anything like what Pervy-dono warned me about! Must be his imagination! But then again I hardly know the class!' _

"where is Iruka-san?" asked Jiraya.

"Here I am Jiraya-sama!" Iruka stood by the doorway. Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back. "Welcome Sakura-chan to class C!"

"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" she said slowly but smiled nevertheless even though it hurts to be formal with her brother.

"Thank you Jiraya-sama for taking Sakura-chan to her classroom." Iruka slightly bowed showing respect for the principle.

"It was my pleasure! I'll be leaving now. Take care!" Jiraya left the class.

"Sakura we only have one seat left and it's in the second row, the chair next to the window." He told her. Surprisingly girls gasped and shouted how it's not fair while boys moaned that she is going to be taken away from them and will be turned into another fan girl. Iruka had a mischievous look on his face while he ignored all the comments.

Sakura was curious about this guy who caused such a ruckus. She walked up the step which leads to the second row. There are five rows she noticed and all the desks are for two. _'So this guy and I will be sharing the same desk!'_

She went to her chair and saw a boy resting his head on his arms. His face doesn't show but he had beautiful raven hair and strong muscled arms. He appeared to be tall. She really wanted to see his face.

"Hi I am-"

"Yo Forehead girl!" the boy raised his head to reveal a beautiful smirking face.

"AAAAH! IT'S YOU! JERK-SAMA! OH NO! I'M STUCK HERE IN THE SAME ROOM! GOD THIS IS JUST GREAT!" She exclaimed horrified.

"Aren't you supposed to swoon at the sight of me Forehead girl?"

"You are SO DEAD!" she raised her fist to punch him right on his face. "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT JERK-SAMA!"

**

* * *

**

**SORRY FOR TAKING LONG! I AM SO HAPPY I HAVE A NEW REVIEWER! THANKS GOTHMISTRESS FOR REVIEWING! I JUST SAW YOUR REVIEW AND HAD TO UPDATE SOON! YOU ALSO SHINOBI DARKBEAK! YOU GUYS HAVE TO EXCUSE ME FOR TAKING LONG! THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG TO PROOFREAD AND DO AND I HAD LOTSA OF TESTS! REALLY! BUT THAX FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING! YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING! OH ANOTHER THING! I WANT TO WRITE A NEW FIC SOON AFTER I FINISH FROM MY TESTS! OK! SEE YS AND KEEP REVIEWING!**


	9. Chapter 7: Fight, Challenge & Confession

**Disclaimer: **I'm too happy today to get angry over the fact that I have to write this every time! I do not own Naruto!

there are like a million ways to disclaim! I made it my goal to write a new way every single chapter!

**Like I said I'm so happy today! I have new readers! And reviewers! I'm so happy! I read them yesterday and was so inspired I had to write a new chapter soon! I also want to thank everyone personally:**

**Shinobi Darkbeak, thanks for always being there to review! You make me so happy!**

**GothMistress thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like Sakura's names for Tsunade and here are some more! Pervy-dono for Jiraya and Jerk-sama for Sasuke and their will be many more. And Happy belated Halloween to you too!**

**Dark-kunoichi I also thank you for reviewing! Guess what? This girl will try to defy Sasuke-Jerk anytime! But obviously that hate will turn to attraction on both sides. Don't worry the story will not be as predictable as you think!**

**els1321 thank you also for reviewing! I promise you I will e-mail you every time I update but only if you review every time ;p I also want thank you for adding me as a favorite author and adding my story as a favorite story! Thanks a lot! I am so happy! I love you! Sssssssssoooo much!**

**blooming flower08 thanks for reviewing and I will continue and I hope you will like it:D**

**Ruriko89 thanks for reviewing! And kick you out? Why in heaven and hell would I kick you out? A reviewer! That really surprised me! Sheesh! I could kiss you (not gay!) for reviewing and invite you to my house for dinner! That goes for everyone too! Anyway, thanks for reviewing and give me your opinion and suggestions! Ooh! I also want to thank you for adding me as a favorite author and adding my story in your favorite stories! I am so happy! I love you so much! You made me so happy:D**

**Nekoinuchibi thanks for reviewing! Your songfic This Time Imperfect is amazing! It was the second fanfic I read in this website! The first review I write to anyone in this website was that songfic! Did you write that song? Or not? And thank you so much for adding my story in your favorites! I was sooooooooooooooo happy! Love ya so much!**

**AND LIKE ALWAYS REVIEW!**

* * *

"YOU ARE SO DEAD MEAT JERK-SAMA!" she yelled ferociously. Every pore in her body is screaming with hatred as she lifted her fist to punch his pretty face. How she despises his smirking face!

'_Wanna bet? Big Forehead-chan!' _he thought to himself amused. He never bothered with honorifics with other people besides teachers but she was a special case. Of course he will never add the honorific out loud.

Her fist went zooming so fast that he barely saw it move and her punch made contact with his beautiful eye. She removed her hand and a nice red surrounded his beautiful right eye. She had a smug look on her face when she removed her hand. He was totally pissed and he wanted to punch the daylights out of her but he wanted to wipe that smug look on her face even more.

'_That felt good! He must hate me now! Oh happy day! Man he gotta be so pissed off that he wants to punch me so hard! Of course I will humiliate him by blocking the punch! Oh yea! This is so good!'_ Sakura thought smugly to herself. She was so proud that she damaged his pretty face.

"That hurts so much!" he whined mischievously. "You know Big Forehead, that there is a saying that says you hurt those you love and ignore those who you hate. I didn't know you loved me that much!" He said oh so sweetly and innocently but everyone knew better to buy that tone.

She didn't expect that answer! _'No! He was supposed to be so mad! This is….AARGH! HE'S DEAD MEAT!'_

"YOU WANT LOVE? I'LL SHOW YOU LOVE JERK-SAMA!" Sakura was ready to punch him again so hard until she heard a shout from a familiar voice.

"Sakura-chan! I didn't know you were in our class! I am so happy Sakura-chan!" a late, loud blond with clear blue eyes came running to her waving and smiling that bright carefree smile.

"Oh great! Just what I need now! An idiot with a loud mouth!" she muttered under her breath.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled happily in a singsong voice. He really is nuisance! She was in the middle of giving Jerk-sama hell!

"What is it! Can't you see I'm busy!" she snapped at him.

"You busy?" Naruto looked at the direction Sakura is looking at and saw Sasuke with an ugly black eye. "HAHAHAHAHA! SASUKE-BASTARD IS GETTING HIS ASS WHIPPED BY A GIRL HALF HIS SIZE! THE GREAT UCHIHA BASTARD CAN'T HANDLE A PUNCH FROM A GIRL! HAHAHA! THIS IS GREAT! WAIT UNTIL THE SCHOOL HEARS ABOUT IT! HAHAHA!" Naruto went to his seat laughing and scheming to embarrass Sasuke.

Sasuke turned to Sakura seething with anger. It was okay with the class because no one would dare tarnish Class C's reputation but Naruto would do anything to tarnish Sasuke's reputation. He wouldn't hesitate to make a laughing stock out of him.

"Big Forehead! This is war! I swear I'll make your life hell here until you drop out!" he promised.

This is exactly what she wanted. A chance to humiliate Jerk-sama. "Bring it on! Narutaro! No! wait! What was his name again? Narito? Noriko? Norumo? Nemo?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!" a voice came from behind her.

"Thanks!" she thanked the voice and turned only to see none other but Kiba. "KIBA! WE ARE IN THE SAME CLASS! THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Wow! You managed to get in trouble on your first day to school! Only two ever did that!" he remarked although he was happy to see her.

"Really? Only two? Who are they?"

"Sasuke and Naruto!" he told her with a grin.

"Che! Did it have to be them! Oh well at least we have something in common!" she said annoyed. "Anyway thanks for helping me out with his name! You are always there when I need help!" she beamed happily at him. Kiba blushed, Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was looking at the two with curiosity.

'_When did he help her?' _he suddenly was annoyed and angry. _'Now why in hell am I getting annoyed and pissed off? This girl is bad news!'_

"Naruto! Let me handle this! I'll show Jerk-sama big time!" Sakura told Naruto.

Naruto beamed over the thought that Sasuke will be having more trouble at a little girl's hands. _'This is even better than telling people about it! This is great!'_

"Okay Sakura-chan! I'll leave Bastard-Sasuke to you!" Naruto gave her a thumbs up and a wink. It was corny but still funny. She smiled a bit. It was good to know that she already had people backing her up and she made friends. A kind, fast, and handsome brown-haired boy and a loud, funny, kind yet cruel to his enemies blond boy.

Speaking of friends, she looked around the class but didn't see anyone familiar. _'I don't see my best friend from long ago! Pig-something! Maybe she isn't in this class but in another or maybe she isn't even…here'_ she thought to herself sadly. The last thought made her heart skip a beat. She really wanted to see her again. It was too painful to think she isn't here because even after all these years she still never forgot the friend who changed her entire life. She was absolutely pitiful back then. So weak…so useless…someone everyone picked on…someone who never got to see anything but the backs of people who are protecting her…always protected never the protector and the dependant. She really was a pathetic person back then but that was before she changed. She blossomed!

_**flashback**_

"_Sakura you are really not like your name!"_

"_(name forgotten)-chan! You are cruel! You think I am ugly like everyone else! I have an ugly big forehead!" tears brimmed the pink-haired girl's eyes._

"_That's not what I meant Sakura! Don't be so sensitive!" the girl scolded gently. "Hmmm…you are like a bud!"_

"_A bud!"_

"_Yes! A bud that is growing but needs certain things to make it blossom. Like water and plenty sun! Right! That is what it usually needs. It doesn't depend on anything but the necessary water and sunshine. It's like you! or rather you are like it! You really don't need anything but self confidence! You aren't ugly and you aren't weak! Why do hide your forehead with your hair? You should be proud that you even have a forehead no matter what's its size! Don't spend your life on petty things but strive for the best to bloom into a beautiful flower! If you are beautiful from the inside then people will think you are wonderful no matter what! And remember I am always there for you. I am right behind you pushing you foreword! Sakura!"_

_The little pink-haired girl looked at her best friend in the entire world in wonder. She was beautiful, talented, smart and the best friend in the entire world. She was amazing! "(Name)-chan! I don't want you behind me! If you were behind me then what good will it do to you? Or to me? I can't turn talk to you properly or play with you! I want you beside me hand in hand always! And together, we will be the best! Pulling each other up whenever we trip! Right? Don't you think that's better?"_

_The best friend looked at her pinked-hair best friend. 'She is already blooming and I will watch her grow and help her grow! I want to be the one who will make her change! Only me and no one else!' the little girl was protective of her blooming Sakura and she will always want to be with her forever._

"_Yes! Sakura-chan! Together always! Forever and ever!"_

_The two little girl locked hands and walked together hand in hand, next to each other. They were heading to the garden to play together like always._

_**end of flashback**_

Those words echoed in her mind everyday. She thought of herself as a bud that is blooming and now it already blossomed. She became like a big and beautiful Sakura tree that's so healthy and strong!

"AHEM Now that you are done with your quarrelling I would like to start the class if you don't mind." Iruka said in a no nonsense voice that interrupted Sakura's thoughts. "Sakura! You will not argue! You will sit where I have told you to sit!" he told her when she was just about to complain.

"Yes sensei!" they all went to their seats and the class began. Sakura sourly went to her seat and paid the jerk no mind even though she was boiling from the inside. Oh how she loved to punch his other eye to make the right and left eye match! That sounded so nice that her lips curved into a slight smile.

'_Now what in hell is she smiling about? Just a minute ago she had a murdering aura around her and now she is smiling like an idiot? Big Forehead-chan really is a weird one!' _The raven haired one who is sitting next to Sakura thought to himself. He stole a glance intending to see a scowling face but he saw a smiling face instead.

**

* * *

**

**AFTER FIRST PERIOD ENDED…**

"Iruka!" Sakura said in an angry tone. She dropped the formalities when she was angry and also the class had no other person except them. "Why did you put me next to that jerk?"

"It was the only seat!" he said innocently but of course Sakura didn't buy the innocent act.

"You could have moved me somewhere else when you saw us fighting!"

"Yes I could have." He said slowly as if he was deep in thought and sorting everything out.

"So why didn't you move me somewhere else?" she yelled incredulously and her eyes seemed that they are about to pop out from their sockets.

"Sakura! Do you want boys following you and declaring love for you? Do you want girls hating you and annoying you? Do you want to be considered an idiot or an airhead or everything you are not?"

"Of course not but I would just punch someone until a KO when they annoy me or do something stupid! Anyway I am strong and I don't need their approval or whatever to know I am strong! They will know that either the easy or hard way!" she declared.

"Sakura, you forget that you are in class C! The most dangerous class and toughest. The boys and girls here aren't any pushovers! You may have amazing strength and speed but they also have that and believe me when I say if Sasuke wanted to block the punch he would have done so even if it was a bit difficult for him due to your amazing speed and power! He ranks one of the top 5 but not number one. He has to overcome a few difficulties but as soon as he does he will be more powerful than most chunnins and a few amateur jonins! He has an amazing bloodline technique! The sharingan! So Sakura don't underestimate him! He is strong plus if he wanted to hurt you he would even if you are a girl."

"Che! I don't care! He pisses me off! He pisses me off! HE PISSESS ME OFF!" she exploded.

"Don't get mad at me! Anyway I did you a favor! The boys now will be too busy cheering you on to follow you around declaring love and whatever of that sort. I know that annoys you the most but Sakura you are beautiful!" he said it as if it was a known fact. Sakura's eyes just widened in astonishment. _'Big brother Iruka thinks I am beautiful! Am I really?'_

"Thank you Iruka for saying I am beautiful." She said shyly.

"Sakura don't forget I am your older brother and whatever I do is for your own good. You are the most important person to me and the only person I can truly think of as a real family. It's true that everyone in this village treats the other person as family but still I don't share the memories I have or feelings with anyone but you. You are like a real little sister to me by blood. I want to make up for the last five years when I wasn't there for you. I want you to depend on me and relax with me. Please even though back then I was a poor excuse for a big brother I know I can't make up for that but please give me a chance again. Open up to me. Depend on me!" he held her as if she was going to disappear in any second if he didn't hold her tight.

He really felt horrible. Every time he saw her scars he felt pain in his chest. He thought of a little, fragile, lonely girl crying in a dark forest from a cut and no one was there to hold her and say it's alright and wash her injury and tell her she could do it. No one to support her and no one to rely on and release her from all the burdens she carries. It pained him. Every time he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He never regretted something in his life as much as this and he never felt this horrible even when his parents died because when he was given another family that was so pure and innocent he let it slip for long painful years and then gave up on that family only to have that family return one day all scarred and cold. Full of hatred and anger growing with no other emotion to extinguish that fire of hatred. He felt lower than a piece of garbage.

"It's okay Iruka. I was the one who left you and brought everything upon me! Don't blame yourself! I want to see that happy smile again not sad face. Come on! Show me a smile!" she told him in a soothing voice. He smiled at her. A weak smile but a smile nevertheless. "That's better! Yikes! I'm late for my next class!"

She left in a hurry and charged through the door to the hallways. "What do I have now? Ah! PE! We have PE in school and Taijutsu training! Cool! PE is for endurance and fun I guess. Builds teamwork and sportsmanship and something of that sort. Hmmm, who is the teacher? Ah here he is Zabuza. Zabuza-sensei! Ok! I gotta move fast or I will be late for my next class!"

**

* * *

**

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update! I feel awful for making you wait so long! My stupid laptop wouldn't connect even when I bought a new card and then when it did whenever I enter this site it would have a 504 gat…blah whatever they call it timeout! Bummer! Plus we had a festival! I was so busy with buying new clothes and accessories and all. Plus all the tests and tae kwon do training plus a healthy diet and workout schedule because I gained weight from eating a lot of chocolate and food while doing nothing but sit and study. What can I do? I LOVE food and food LOVES me! I want food! I guess I am like Miaka from Fushigi Yugi and Goku from Saiyuki when it comes to food! Sigh! It's tiresome and I am barely getting enough sleep! Only 4-5-6 hrs a day of sleep! I am really stressed out but please bear with me! Love you all and please review! It makes me happy and I feel my work is really appreciated. Oh yeah! See when Sakura is trying to remember Naruto's name! She says Narutaru, right! That's my teddy bear's name! Narutaru! I love him so much!**


	10. Chapter 8: A Team! Oh Happy Day! NOT!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! Not now! Only in my beautiful dreams! For now! Just kidding….but who knows….

**I'm so happy! I have new reviewers!**

**Sasukerox thanks for your review! I'm happy you like my story! **

**Ryoko-demon thanks for reviewing! I also like the part where Sakura beats up Sasuke! Actually I always like it whenever girls beat boys! **

**GothMistress it was my pleasure for updating because I get to read all of your wonderful reviews!**

**Dark-kunoichi Mwahahahahaha! I will make Sasuke suffer! Mwahahahaha! I am happy you like the ending! I thought it was too dramatic or sappy! What do you think?**

**ShinobiDarkbeak you make me happy for always reviewing!**

**Ruriko89 I'm glad you think the last chapter extra awesome! Thanks a lot! You made me jump from my chair and do a series of kicks and punches when you said you will be cheering me on all my stories! I am so happy! I am planning on new story calledGoing AgainestAll Rules of Love orBreaking All Rules of Love! (which one do you like? all of you guys vote!) It is set in present day Tokyo. It's going to be another SasuSaku but I want to make it a triangle with Neji. Sakura will be an overprotective child with only one true friend who helps her to get to know the world better and make her know herself better. She is forced to an engagement to the Hyuugas. Oh Sakura will be rich and Sasuke will be a commoner. And the story will be different than any other story on this site. Well different than most stories anyway but the fic will be awesome! I just know it! Sakura's personality will flip 180 degrees from her personality here but she wont be boring I can tell you that much! You will see some of her stubbornness and hotheadedness but that's about it! Anyway keep on reviewing and you are welcome anytime for dinner! ;) **

**OH YEAH! Thanks for reviewing cuz! Konoha-angel aka midnite-phantom! Glad you took my advice and changed it from angel to phantom because if anything you are a demon! A demon who enjoys pissing me off! I swear you are such a Guru Guru Icey-Dono! I changed your previous nickname to this. I will always call you that until well who know until I think of another name to name you! And don't call me Hothead anymore! When my foot heals I swear I'm gonna kick that cheeky mouth of yours and send it flying over the moon! Just kidding but seriously I am considering it! I just can't have the reviewers think I am one heck of a violent person! But I am seriously thinking that!**

**And else1321 thx for the email but pls review here! I don't check my hotmail often! I consider it a bother! But anyway thax for reviewing!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviews! Oh ya! New characters by me and they are minor characters. Also I made a mistake in a previous chapter where Jiraya (aka Pervy-dono) tells Sakura she is in 2nd year. In this Academy there are 3 years of what I shall consider High School. The last years of school before the graduate. There are the Freshmen, Juniors, and Seniors. Sakura's grade is the 3rd year. She is a Senior. They are all 15 though. Use your imaginations! Another thing is this chapter will show how Sakura is faring in class and how she is with her fellow classmates. She really is friendly although Sasuke is an exception. She likes Naruto although she may not show it that well. and vote for the title name for my new story. see Ruriko89And one more thing REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

* * *

"A little late on my first class wasn't bad enough it had to also be second class! Somebody up there is trying my patience! Got to reach class fast! With a name like Zabuza the teacher gotta be a tough meanie!" huffed Sakura while she ran very fast to reach the other side of the huge school. Plus she didn't know where the gym is and she ended up lost and asking only about a dozen of students! _'Maybe he will not get mad!' _she hoped silently.

No such luck! That little piece of hope shattered in pieces when she heard "HARUNO SAKURA! LATE TO CLASS I SEE! AND ON YOUR FIRST DAY! SO PHYS. ED. ISNT THAT IMPORTANT OF A CLASS, EH? BUSY SOCIALIZING! GO CHANGE NOW!" yelled a man next to her. She turned to see a huge man with small pointy teeth and short spiky hair. He would look handsome if he hadn't those teeth.

'_Are they even natural?'_ wondered Sakura. "N-no sensei! I got lost you see! After all I am new and nobody was there to show me the way so I was lost!" she explained.

"So! It isn't my problem! GO CHANGE!" he ordered her.

"Yes sensei!" she answered a bit sharply. She was seriously pissed off! The teacher was taken back by her sharp tone but he didn't say anything. After she turned her back and went inside, a small smile appeared on the teacher's face.

'_So she has some pride and isn't some silly girl who cries at being shouted at! Not like many girls in her class, those pitiful crybabies who follow the boys around like lovesick puppies! Interesting! No wonder the Hokage is very attached to this girl! She is like a pink miniature model of Tsunade-chan when we were in school. Interesting! Haruno Sakura…' _the teacher thought to himself.

* * *

"The nerve of that teacher! Shouting at me when it's obviously not my fault that I don't know the way and ended lost so I had to ask a dozen students!" she mumbled angrily. She was alone in the dressing room, or as she thought. She mumbled even more until she got so pissed off she slammed her locker door so hard that it made a very big dent. It was very loud and violent. Suddenly she heard a little whimper.

"Who's there!" she called out roughly. Her voice trembling from anger. She was that angry!

A little white furry thing came running from behind the lockers. It was a little dog! She recognized him! "Akamaru!"

The little dog yelped and ran to her. She kneeled and picked him up. She pulled him to her chest for a big hug. _'He is so soft and warm.'_ She thought. She loved that feeling of softness and warmness. She wants to feel warm forever!

"Um...e-excuse...m-me…" a nervous soft voice came out of nowhere. "K-Kiba-kun asked me to g-get A-Akamaru b-back. C-can I-I have h-him! Please!" the voice belongs to a small girl with blue hair and pearly white eyes. She was very pretty and her face was red as a tomato from all that blushing. _'She really is shy! But she is also very nice. Despite her shyness she managed to go against the angry me for the sake of friendship. She is very sweet! I wish I had a friend who would try to get over their fear or habit for my sake! sigh never gonna happen! Hey maybe I could be friends with her!' _Sakura's anger vanished completely. She was happy again.

"Hi! I am Haruno Sakura! Let's bring Akamaru to Kiba together! Okay?" said Sakura cheerfully.

"H-Hello, I'M Hyuuga Hinata. Okay we will go together after you get dressed." The girl smiled shyly. Sakura looked down at herself and saw she had nothing on but her underwear! How embarrassing! Sakura blushed so hard but managed to stay cool. "Y-Yes, of course! Wait for a sec!"

She wore the school P.E. uniform. A white short sleeve shirt with the Konoha logo on the back and dark green shorts. They are really plain and just right for sports. "I'm done! Come on lets go! Hinata-chan!" she smiled and ran to the door with Akamaru in her arms. Hinata was startled with the transformation. Sakura managed to look incredibly cute in her P.E. uniform while all the other girls look plain and ordinary.

"Sakura-san here tie your hair. It will get in the way." Hinata handed Sakura a white ribbon. Sakura smiled and tied her hair into a high ponytail. She looked even cuter. "Thanks Hinata-chan! Please drop the formalities! No –san just Sakura or Sakura-chan is fine!"

"O-Okay! Sakura-chan!" the girl lifted her head and smiled the prettiest smile Sakura ever seen._ 'She is very cute when she smiles. This is great! I made a friend!'_

"Let's go!" said Sakura cheerfully while she picked Akamaru. Both girls went to the door and entered the gym. Sakura smiled. Bad mistake! "HAVING FUN HARUNO? 10 MINUTES LATE FOR CLASS!"

"I was changing!" she muttered.

"We all change but we never took as long as you!"

"Sensei! I-" she was cut off by him pushing her in line.

"Just stand here"

She stood next to a boy and a girl she had never seen before. A boy with long brown hair and pearly white eyes just like Hinata. He has very soft pale skin. He looked almost feminine! But he is very gorgeous and muscular. _'I wonder if they are related!' _the girl next to her had brown hair that is split into two buns. She was very cute. They both were much taller than her. She felt like a dwarf!

"Shino!" Zabuza-sensei checked his list of students. "Present!"

"Neji!"

"Yes sir!" the boy next to her said. _'So that's what his name is! Neji!'_

"Hinata"

"Y-Yes sir!" she said softly in a shy voice. Sakura smiled when she heard her voice.

"Naruto!"

"Here!"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn!" came his reply_. 'Geez! He is one ice block! Can't he even give one proper reply! And does he have to be in my class? Dammit!'_

"Tenten!"

"Present!" the girl next to Sakura said. She is really cheerful and hyper.

"Kiba!"

"Here!" _'Kiba! I still have Akamaru! Weird! Shark-teeth-sensei didn't say anything! Could he be not that bad! Who knows!'_

"Tomoko!"

"Present!"

"Mai!"

"Here!"

"Yuki!"

"Yes sir!"

"Kyohei!"

"Here sir!"

"…" Zabuza-sensei went on and on and the students answered.

"Sakura!"

"Here sir!" Sakura answered.

"That's everyone! Okay everyone we have a new student and all of you be good to her!"

"Yes sir!" the class said in unison.

"Good! Ok! First we will warm up without using your chakra to help you with your activities!" he told them.

"Yes sir! No chakra sir!" they all mumbled_. 'Are we in the army or something? Coz this is weird! What kind of strict rule does this teacher go by? They are all like a machine with a boring program installed! This is sure boring!'_

"Alright! Today we will take it easy since we have a new girl here. Only 15 laps! Go!"

'_Only 15! ONLY 15! IS THIS GUY FOR REAL? IF THIS IS AN ONLY AND TAKING IT EASY WHAT WILL BE A NORMAL DAY LIKE! GEEZ!'_

"Yes sir!" all students said in unison and ran.

Sakura ran to Kiba with Akamaru in her arms.

"Kiba!" she called for him. Kiba turned to face the owner of the voice. It was none other but Sakura and she was more beautiful than ever. He was too mesmerized by her to notice the yelping Akamaru in her arms. He blushed from the looks his friends were giving him. They were obviously signaling jealousy and he didn't blame them.

"S-Sakura-chan!"

She stopped right in front of him and smiled. He blushed harder. "I found this little pervert in the girl's locker room! Hinata-chan was trying to catch him and I helped her!" she held the dog in front of his face.

"Akamaru!" he smiled brightly. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" he turned to look for Hinata and saw her. "Oi Hinata-chan!" she turned to see him with Akamaru in his usual spot on Kiba's head and Sakura. "Y-Yes Kiba-kun."

"Thanks for getting Akamaru!"

She blushed and murmured a soft you're welcome and turned her head.

"Anyway! Thanks you two for getting Akamaru back!" Kiba thanked Sakura again.

"No problem!" she said cheerfully. "Alright! I'm gonna go run the laps now! See ya!" and with that's she ran off.

**

* * *

**

**7 MINUTES LATER…**

'_13 laps done 2 more to go!'_ Sakura was in the lead.

"Sakura-chan!" a happy yet annoying voice called for her. _'Naruto! Ugh! I seriously am not in the mood for him! He is nice and all but god he is annoying!' _Naruto was behind her and was trying to catch up to her. "Sakura-chan! Wait up!"

"What is it Naruto!" she said in an annoyed voice.

"What's the rush? Wait up!" he finally caught up to her. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Sasuke and the war that's going to start between you two! Sakura you should be careful! He is ruthless even to girls! He will shame you and won't let you drop out until he is satisfied!"

"Who says he will make me drop out or I will drop out! Don't you have any faith in me?"

"Of course I have faith in you Sakura-chan!" he quickly told her. "I just don't want you hurt. I like you Sakura-chan!"

"You like me? You don't even know me!"

"I know you more than you think!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh it's something for me to know and for you to find out!" he said cheekily.

"Che! I will figure it out! Don't worry!" she said stubbornly and determinedly.

"I'm sure you will." He mumbled softly.

"What?"

"Nothing Sakura-chan!"

"Alright! I'm gonna show that Jerk-sama and figure out what you know!" she said in a firm and determined voice while declaring her resolute promise.

"That's the spirit! Sakura-chan!" he said in admiration and stars in his eyes.

"Oh give me a break!" she sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward then smiled. "15 laps done! That was fast!"

"Ya Sakura-chan!"

Both students went to their teacher after their talk and after they were done with their laps. And both students were unaware of the eavesdropping raven-haired boy. _'So she plans to win! Che! This is interesting! And how the hell does Naruto know more about her!...why the hell do I even care? Shit! This is confusing! Must be from excitement of our challenge!' _

Sasuke was confused. He felt an enormous wave of some foreign emotion that grasps his heart whenever he sees that girl smiling at another boy. He feels the overwhelming urge to kill the bastard right at the spot. When he saw her with Naruto all relaxed and smiling at his corny jokes and gestures and when he saw her friendly with Kiba and how she helps him and smiles at him made him angry. Very angry. Somehow even if they just met recently, heck!- their first meeting was less than 24 hours ago! He couldn't help but want to be the center of her attention. The only way he knew how to get it was by annoying her seeing how hotheaded she was. She couldn't help but react to anything he says and he liked that. He liked to know that he can get some emotion out of her. Even if it was anger. Of course all this didn't have to do anything with that beautiful face of hers and her curvy body. He never noticed the sway of her hips when she ran or how pretty she looks in a ponytail or how she makes that ugly uniform look amazing on her. Of course he didn't. Like hell he didn't!-but it didn't mean he was a pervert! It was just hard not to notice! He wasn't a pervert or someone who gets affected by a pretty face. No it wasn't her pretty face but her will and strength that many beautiful girls in the school do not have. It was safe to say he was attracted to her and who wouldn't be? She was strong and beautiful but what attracted him most was something no other girl he met had in her. She had a strong will that made her survive alone in the forest when she was a child and she wasn't made up! She was true to herself and to others. That what he was attracted to. Although her looks and body weren't that bad.

"Good! Everyone is done! Alright warm-up exercises!" Zabuza gave his next order.

After a series of warm-ups Zabuza declared that in three weeks there will be a sport festival where everyone must compete. "All of you will be divided into groups of three. The festival will be attended by the seniors only which is you guys and the senior Class A and B. Last year Class B surprisingly won first place and us second making Class A third. this year you will win first! Understand!"

"Yes sir!" the class replied but this time with determination.

"Good! Now all of you will pick a paper from this hat and whatever number you get another two will have it. They will be your team members and the number will be your team's name. Let's say you got number 1 the other two who also has the number 1 will be in your team. You can not swap numbers and you can't change your team or anything. What you got is what you will have! Alright make a line behind Neji!"

All students stood behind Neji who will be the first to pick. He put his hand in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Number 7 sir!" he told his sensei.

"Ok! Next!"

It was Tenten. "Number 7 also sir!"

"Stand next to Neji" he told her. She nodded and stood next to the boy while a faint pink stained her cheeks. "Next!"

It was Sasuke's turn. He pulled the piece of paper. "Number 4." He said in a bored voice. The girls squealed. They all wanted to be in team 4 now!

"Quiet!" Zabuza said in disgust. "Next!"

It was some girl called Tomoko Yuuichi. " Number 6 sir!"

"Ok! Next!"

It was Naruto's turn. He picked a piece of paper and his face paled when he saw the number. "S-sir can I change?" he said weakly.

"What you get is what you will have! Spit it out!"

"Number 4!" he said in a shaky voice. He doesn't want to be in the same team as Sasuke-Bastard.

"Next!" and so on until they were all in their respective teams except two students. Kiba and Sakura. The two have to pick and there are only two teams that are missing a member. Sasuke and Naruto's team 4 which no girl managed to get in and Hinata and Shino's team 5.

"Looks like we won't be in the same team, huh?" Kiba told Sakura sadly. He hoped that they both will be in the same team.

"Yeah!" she said sadly. "To be honest, I really wanted to be in the same team with you." Sasuke was watching the two intently and was filled with rage over what he heard. _'She hast be in my team! I can't have her in any other team except mine!' _he thought. He was already overprotective of her and he didn't notice.

Kiba pulled out a piece of paper. "Team 5 sir!"

Sasuke smirked a smug smirk towards Kiba and Sakura. Partly he for wanting to annoy Sakura and the other reason to bug Kiba. In his heart and mind Kiba and him are rivals for Sakura's attention. Sakura just gave a horrified look towards the smirking Jerk-sama and the now jumping happily Naruto who is calling her name.

"Yay Sakura-chan is with us! At least I have a pretty face to look at besides Sasuke-Bastard's ugly face!" Naruto was truly happy that Sakura was in the same team as his. He was secretly pleased that Sasuke was in the same team as him and Sakura. He believed that they are fated to meet and be together since the day he saw them five years ago on that hill. Yes, it's true! He believed it with all his heart that they are fated to be together always even if it takes a while for all of them to open up. It's funny. That day they formed a triangle. Up on the highest part of the hill he could see Sasuke and Sasuke crying both on the opposite end. If they all had chose to go to the opposite direction they chose that day they would have met a long time ago. Just a change of direction would have made the bitterness stop growing but it grew when they had no one. But he is sure now that now they are all here together, something will change. It is their fate and it is their destiny! Yes! He believed that with all his heart!

**

* * *

**

**Ok! Wow that took me a long time! Sorry guys! I feel awful but I am trying! Now the story will start going up since it's the beginning of the competitions. I was thinking of a strong ending which is deep and different and unpredictable. I know it's too soon but I just can't help but think of a good ending so I can link all the upcoming events to make the ending powerful. And it came to me when I was taking a shower and singing a song of an anime show I like. For the first time I planned something beforehand which is very surprising seeing I am a very spontaneous person. Also I didn't proofread this chap all that good. I am very sick now. my fever won't go down and my throat is burning me! Also I want you to notice the changes in Sakura's personality. Ever since she was exposed to more people the more she let her guard down and act naturally. Sasuke doesn't love her, yet! I want just want to make that clear! The next chapter isn't really a chapter but a list of the students in Class C and the teams. Ok! And review! They are my inspiration! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9: We Are Enemies! Forehead chan

**Disclaimer: **Naruto & Co. doesn't belong to me but the extra characters do!

**

* * *

**

****

**CLASS TOTAL: **21 STUDENTS

**Team 1:** Yamamoto Mai

Itsumi Yuri

Fuko Junkei

**Team 2:** Miyazawa Kohana

Hekadasu Umeko

Toya Hiro

**Team 3:** Takara Yukari

Kane Dai

Matsushita Ichiro

**Team 4:** Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto

Haruno Sakura

**Team 5:** Hyuuga Hinata

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

**Team 6:** Yuuichi Tomoko

Danno Toshiro

Nikki Michio

**Team 7:** Hyuuga Neji

Suzuki Tenten

Shoda Taji

* * *

Sakura walked towards her team feeling miserable. _'sigh it isn't bad enough to be in the same team as Naruto but with Jerk-sama as well! What a great day this has been!'_

"Sakura-chan! This is great! I am with Sakura-chan!" said Naruto in a loud excited voice. There was a huge happy and a very silly grin on his face.

Sakura just ignored him and stood in front of Sasuke. "What do you want? Big Forehead?" he told her with a smug look on his face. He really didn't know what he was so proud or smug about but he just was. He felt as if he won something important.

"Listen Jerk-sama! You aren't allowed to address me in any way except by my name. I have a very beautiful name and its Sakura but in your case you may call me Haruno-san. You will refrain from using..." Sakura paused. If you look closely you could see the hurt in her eyes. She took a deep breath and continued, "Just stop using Big Forehead! Dammit! And I want to have to do as little as I can with anything that has to do with you!" she said a little too sharply than she meant but it hurt too much to be called that. It brought too many bad memories. She just can't handle it anymore. She wanted to cry but she held back her tears. Why should she cry? She became strong! No strong person should allow their selves to be affected by any memory! She is not a weakling anymore! She already has passed the time when she was cruelly teased and hurt. Tears formed in her eyes. She quickly lowered her head and turned away so no one would see her face and see vulnerability written all over her face. They would call her weak and be cruel and shun her. She won't let that happen again! She couldn't let that happen again! It would be too painful!

It stung him like a thousand needles pointed at his chest. He didn't know why but it did. To have her being so cold and formal is like she is rejecting him. He didn't want that. He felt alive when he saw her face. It was so animated with emotions. She doesn't hold back her anger or doesn't try to be patient with him. She was natural! She was just being herself and what he wanted most in this world was someone who wasn't afraid to show their true selves to everyone. People always hid their true feelings and acted throughout the day just to become cool and popular and to attract attention. It was refreshing to have someone…honest and so open! "L-Look here! We are teammates now whether you like it or not! I can call you whatever I want!" he started unsurely and he wasn't really making any sense. He blushed a bit knowing he looks like a complete fool now. "Ya! Big Forehead!"

All tears forgotten, her eyes blazed anger! She was seriously mad! "You can't do whatever you want JERK-SAMA!"

"Yes I can! And I have every right to call you that!" he said with a smug smile. He doesn't want to be cruel but he had every right to call her that.

"WHAT!" she was readying herself to punch his smug face.

"I have every right to call you Big Forehead!" he paused and for the first time he smiled. Naruto gaped at the smiling Sasuke. "Because we are enemies! And we are going on war!"

What he said totally caught her off guard. Of a million replies that was the last one she expected. She couldn't help but form a small smile while she dwelled over the fact in her mind. _'Of course! We are enemies! It's natural for him to call me names! It's as natural as when I call him Jerk-sama and call Tsunade Bastard-sama and Jiraiya-san Pervy-dono! It isn't like it was before when I was the butt of every cruel joke! Yeah! We are going to have one hell of a war and I will definitely win Jerk-sama! YEAH!'_

"…enemies…Yeah! Bring it on! I'm gonna win!" she was happy and hyper once again. Sasuke felt as if a million tons have been lifted from his shoulders. He didn't know why but he went all tense when he said what he said. _'I'm glad she's normal again!'_

* * *

"All right everyone! Today you all start training until the competition. This year is going to be different! Last year it was only sports festival but this year its will a Sport and Taijutsu Festival. There will be more festivals and they will all help prepare you for the upcoming Chunnin exam you will take after you graduate this year! No classes until the Festival ends! Now all of you go train!"

All the students left leaving a puff of smoke behind. The teacher left the gym with a smile. _'This should be an interesting year!'_

**

* * *

**

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing. I have new reviewers again! I am sooooooo happy! Guess what! I thought of another amazing ending while taking a shower yesterday. I want them both so I decided to join them together as the last chapter and epilogue! Yay! Its amazing! I'm surprised at myself! Also if you notice that I wrote Suzuki Tenten. I don't know her surname so I just made up one. So you wont get confused I wrote in each team the girls name first then the two boys. Don't worry the strange names are minor characters but I wont totally forget them. I decided after long thinking I want to change the sport festival into a Sport and Taijutsu Festival because if I didn't do that my story would end up being a 50 chapter epic! That would be so boring and its just too much as a first fic! Don't you think so? Guess what again! This fic is almost going to be over! I'm gonna write another…6-10 chapters and that's it! Although I may have a one-shot sequel. I'll let you all decide on that later. Lets just focus on now and worry about the future later. **

**sakura13pisces thanks for reviewing and of course I will continue! I will update as fast as I can and anyway I am too excited to just stop and continue after a long time! So don't worry I will continue and pleaseeeeeeeeeee reviewwwwwwwwww! Always:D**

BballAnimeLover89 (anon.) **thanks for reviewing and saying my story is cute! And to answer your question: Sakura and Sasuke never knew each other until now! its Naruto who knows about them and when I talk about the three lonelies (sasusakunaru) and describe the events that are happening because of fate instead of me describing the events I use Naruto as the speaker because I think its much better to have a character who has seen it all and know the feeling they are going through because it's a story of three people and only one of them is really the wise one. And the wisest one is actually the one who appears to be the idiot! Its Naruto! If you notice, Sakura and Sasuke still are cold an obsessed with revenge. This will all appear the next chapter. They are blinded to the truth and Naruto could have been the same because he have been neglected and was never loved but he knows better than that and will try to let them open up. Anyway I think I said more than what your question asked but I had to explain all that. I think its much more powerful when a character who knows more than what he appears to be(idiot) explains the relation of lonelies. Its fate and destiny when two revenge obsessed girl and boy meet by fate and destiny and a boy who have seen what they went through and tries to let them open their eyes to life and be blinded no more. Oh and review always! Do you have an account?**

**GothMistress the gym teacher is none other but Zabuza! Yay! I decided to change the team number to team 4! One of my favorite numbers! Actually I wasn't going to update today but I had to because it's the least I can do for such great reviews!**

**ShinobiDarkbeak I always look for you in the reviews. I get worried when I don't see your name on the reviews. I get so happy when I see your review because you are my first reviewer! And review like always!**

**kellyvan5543 thanks for reviewing! Aww thanks! I also hope I get better soon! Keep on reviewing and I will keep on updating!**

**anichick23 thanks for reviewing and saying my story is so cool! Sakura is different here isn't she! I wanted to be original and that's the best advice I can give you for the story you are writing! I am so honored that someone asked me for advise! Thanks! Listen, I wrote another story that was influenced by a story and that's fine but then I wanted it to be like it and I ended up stuck and it was so sappy and horrible! Never ever put another story in mind! Just write whatever you want and whatever kind you like. think first of what you like then think of what readers might like! if you feel confident about your story and writing then it would sound natural and not made up. Like a wannabe. I don't mean that you are but just be natural, original, and do your best! And I wanna read your fic when you are done! I wanna read it! And reviewwwwwwww!**

**Ruriko89 hmmm, who knows it might be Neji and it might be Sasuke! I don't know why but I don't like Naruto with Hinata just with Sakura! And Neji and Tenten bore me! Its much more interesting when its Neji/Hinata or Neji/Saku! Don't you think but Shika/Ino is fine! They are cute together! I already started with the first chap but I'm gonna rewrite it! I don't like it at all! I'm making one thing just too long! And thanks for saying I'm talented! blush I'm shy! Heehee! Thanks for reviewing and review alwaysssssssssss!**

**Dark-kunoichi Naruto is really the wisest character here! He acts like a total idiot abut he knows so much more and his outlook on life is much more mature. He isn't blinded by trifle things such as revenge(see above Bball…) but he knows better. He goes by my quote " seize the day"! and thanks! I hope I get better soon and write better chaps for you guys! And reviewwwwwww!**

**Sasukerox thanks for loving my story! I am sooooooooooooooooooooo happy I could fly! Your reviews are all great! You and everyone! Thanks and keep on reviewing!**

**Else1321 no prob! Them most important thing is you are reading, enjoying, and reviewing my story! I wish I could fix your computer for good! Give it a little kick here and mess around with it until it becomes a good obedient computer! ;P thanks I also wish I could get better soon and I also hope you get better! Thanks for choosing a title! The title you chose was actually the original one but I changed it but I guess I should keep it as it is!**

Anon.** thanks for reviewing! And review always!**

**SKYBLUE1010 thanks for reviewing! Do you really love my story! I am so happy! I really am! Thanks for reviewing and please review always!**

**Hagane-girl thanks for reviewing and I hope you review always! Thanks for pointing out my mistakes! Geez! Some of these mistakes make me look like a complete idiot! " I want to continue calling Naruto dope not dobe because changing it now would be too weird and I did a lot of changing but thanks for pointing it out! And for my name I on purpose misspelled it because I like to write Guardian that way!(weird! Huh:D) um, please don't think I am stupid but I only have a vague idea about what a beta reader is but I would love for you to be my beta reader! Just tell me exactly what it is and what do I do! Like I said I don't know exactly what it is just a vague idea! Anyway thanks for reviewing and give me an answer soon! Also review always!**

**PS EVERYONE! IMPORTANT MESSAGE! I FINALLY DECIDED I WILL CHANGE MY TITLE FOR THIS STORY THANKS TO **inuyashagirl22 . **I will call it FATE IS WHAT BINDS US TOGETHER! Don't you think its much better! I wanna change it but I want your opinion! I really like it so I think I'm gonna change it soon but before that I want to tell you all! Thanks **inuyashagirl22 **for reviewing and giving me a great title! And all of you review!**


	12. Chapter 10: FIGHT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**Disclaimer:** I don't want to disclaim anymore! I made it perfectly clear in the previous chapters!

**Things are moving fast in the relationship department! I read previous chapters and there really wasn't any talk between Sasuke and Sakura but I guess the attraction is really one-sided! You know, Sasuke's attraction (although he still doesn't acknowledge it) to Sakura is the only attraction between the two. Anyway I'm gonna clear up things in this chapter! Man! This is what I get for not planning ahead of time! Everything is so jumbled up! I'm starting to not know what's what! Don't be surprised if I asked you what's going on with my story! ;P**

**Anyway, on with the fic…**

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke sat next to each other although a little apart while leaning on a tree. Sakura started scolding the idiot Naruto who was dangling from a branch in a voice so loud that Sasuke has to resist the urge to cover his ears. "Can't you yell a little louder?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"BITE ME!" she yelled back in a louder voice. This time Sasuke really did cover his ears. "Ouch! My ears! They are gonna bleed from your ugly, loud voice!" he yelled back.

"MY UGLY VOICE? LOOK WHO'S TALKING! MR. UGLY JERK-SAMA IN THE FLESH!" she yelled.

"It better than being Big Forehead-Squeaky Voice!" he said nastily.

Her eyes flamed anger. Her face went so red. "JERK-SAMA!" she positioned herself in a fighting stance. "WE. FIGHT. YOU. DEAD!" she said pausing after each word_. 'Oh yeah! She's mad! Hoo boy! Now I gotta fight with a pathetic weakling who doesn't control her anger and has muscles but no brains or strategy!'_

"Me dead?" he said in a bored voice. "You can't lay a punch on me! Last time was just a fluke now I know what kind of weakling idiot you are!" he said harshly.

That was the last straw. "YOU DIE!" she yelled charging towards him. She tried a punch but he dodged. "LUCK! YOU GOT GOOD LUCK FOR DODGING MY PUNCH!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it! I train and your punch was easy to dodge. You aren't the only one who is fast!" he called out.

"Oh, sure!" she said in a low, calm voice which surprised everyone. "But I was wondering! How's your black eye?" she taunted mischievously.

'_Shit! If I say it doesn't hurt she will taunt me even more! My patience is about only like ZERO! I had it up till here with her! I'll just tell the truth! Yea! That'll piss her off big time!'_

"Oh it hurts a lot!" he told her while he covered his eye with his hand and then he smirked. "I'll make sure I'll return the favor!"

That pissed her off big time. You could almost see a volcano erupting from her head. _'Yup! She's gonna lose it!'_ thought a certain blonde monkey who was watching everything from a branch. He should feel guilty about being the main reason for a fight but they were both itching for a fight since they met. So it'll happen sooner or later. Both of them would lose their patience immediately when they are together but he could tell that Sasuke-Bastard liked pissing her off while Sakura is just plain hotheaded. Anyway, back to his guilt actually he had no guilt to begin with! He was vastly amused by the scene before him. But he felt guilty for not feeling guilty!

Back to Sakura and Sasuke, they were starting to get serious. "Just try Jerk-sama!" she was getting serious. Very serious, judging from her low, threatening voice. _'Nobody calls me a weakling and an idiot and gets away with it! First he calls me weak and now he threatens me! The nerve of him! I'm gonna show him!'_

All anger suddenly left her face. Her mouth was set in a grim line. She closed her eyes and made a bunch of seals. Sasuke's eyes went wide! That seal! Nobody is supposed to know it but the Uchihas. It's the special fire technique that the Uchihas specialize in. She is serious! _'Where in hell did she learn that technique! Best that I get prepared now!' _

She opened her eyes and charged toward Sasuke. She started spinning around him in a ridiculous speed. _'Wow! I knew she was fast but not that fast! I can't see her well! I must know where she is!'_

"Not bad! But is that all you can do? Run? Well it must be handy for you! Like when you run away! I guess in the end you are just a fast weakling!"

"Katon Housenka!" the taunt worked alright but in the worst way possible for him. She didn't respond to him but attacked him. '_Great! The taunt worked only in the way I didn't want it to work! She is supposed to yell so I will know where she is! Not attacking me from who knows where! Shit! I gotta dodge'em!'_

He successfully dodged them but still he got scratches and slight burns here and there. _'Shit! This is not going so good! Gotta act fast! And I have to know where she learned the Uchiha's fire technique! I have to know!' _

Sasuke looked right and left while he tried to find an opening and that's where he will attack her and pin her to the ground just in case she gets up again which he is very sure that she will. She is more stubborn than a mule and so hotheaded. He is very sure that she doesn't accept losing at all! He carefully scanned her movements and checked for any openings. She stopped and faced him. _'NOW!' _It was now or never. He quickly dashed forward to her. Sakura quickly got into position and tried to figure out where his aim is. She really isn't aware of any of her openings so she let her instincts and her enemy's movements tell her where their aim is.

'LEFT! He's gonna strike my left side!' she positioned herself to repel his attack. 'He is fast!'

'_Wrong move Big Forehead-chan! I won!'_ Sasuke suddenly disappeared. Sakura couldn't help but feel panic. _'Where is he!'_

She turned her head left and right searching for a sound or movement but there was none. Suddenly a sound came from behind her. "Scared Big Forehead!"

"YOU- !" She was cut off as a strong hard kick landed on her right side. She gasped as a she fell hard on the ground. She landed face up and with her eyes closed from the pain in her right side. It really hurts. She groaned and her eyes flashed anger as she was about to get up for revenge. She felt a crushing weight suddenly pinning her down. _'What the hell! Wait! Something smells nice! I wonder where the smell came from!'_

"I thought you would get up!" a low husky yet almost as smooth as honey voice told her. She opened her eyes only to see her "enemy" on top of her!

"You! Get off of me you pervert!" she yelled as she squirmed under him. She didn't like the feeling of him on top of her and she also didn't like knowing that the source of the nice smell was him! "Let me go! So I can punch the daylights outta ya!" she said while squirming and struggling to get away from his crushing weight.

"I would love to get off of you!" she stopped struggling and looked at him disbelievingly. Sasuke didn't like the way she is looking at him now and she also did call him a pervert. That is the last thing he is and wanted to be called. A pervert! LIKE HELL HE IS! Although he can't help but feel something big and squishy under him. He blushed when he realized what it is. _'HELL! I AM NOT A PERVERT! GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! Why am I blushing! This is stupid!'_ "Listen Big Forehead! I am not a pervert and I need to know something from you!" he told her harshly.

She was surprised at his sudden change of attitude. One moment he is a cheeky, naughty little pervert who is blushing like an idiot because when she struggled a little too hard a moment ago her chest came in contact with his flat, muscled chest. _'OH MY GOD! NOW I SOUND LIKE A PERVERT! Although I can't help it!_' it was her turn to blush.

Both of them were lying on the ground and blushing like idiots while a certain blond stared at their blushing faces. _'What the! Things are moving too fast! Geez! They are perverts already! And Sasuke-Bastard gets to feel Sakura-chan's chest! No fair!'_

**

* * *

BACK TO SAKURA AND SASUKE…**

"Listen! You have to tell me where you learned that technique!" Sasuke told her. Actually more like he demanded she tell him.

"fine!" she quickly agreed which caused Sasuke to look at her skeptically. He truly didn't believe her quick answer. She explained herself quickly.

"I am curious to know why you are so interested with my technique so I will tell you only if you explain everything to me!" she said. "It's only fair! We are both gonna exchange important information and we both must tell _the whole truth! Nothing but the whole truth! Do not leave anything out! _Understand!" she told him in a mock-innocent expression.

"The whole truth?" he sighed. "Okay but you have to tell me everything and I will tell you all without leaving anything out!"

It was a fair deal! "Okay! And if you would be so kind as to remove your person off of me!" she said sweetly but you can also hear the embarrassment in her voice.

He blushed. "Um, er…yeah…" he muttered sheepishly. He got off her and they both walked to the tree where Naruto was grinning like an idiot and was still dangling from the tree branch. They both sat under the tree while Naruto dangled from the tree branch.

"Idiot!" Sakura muttered.

They both sat and Sasuke looked at Sakura with intense eyes. "Tell me!" he was serious and his voice is grave-like. There was some strange feeling lurking in his heart and mind that he can't seem to shake off. _'She did one of the Uchiha's fire techniques. There are no Uchihas except me…and Itachi…it can't be him!'_

She looked in his eyes and was taken back by the intensity of his eyes. All traces of emotion were drained from his face. The only existing emotion is the deep grave seriousness. She could see a murderous glint in his eyes_. 'Why is he like that all of a sudden? I guess it's really that important! Maybe I should tell him the entire truth! I guess I should…sigh here goes nothing!'_

"When I left Konoha, I was alone. I was lost and I had nothing. I was starving and cold. In short, I was at death's door but my deep hate for the Hokage and that…ma- no, not a man! A demon! With evil, yellow eyes of a sly, disgusting snake!" her voice shook with venom. She paused and took a deep breath. "To tell you the truth, it really wasn't the Hokage's fault! At that time I just needed someone I could blame and the Hokage was the most appropriate person to blame at that time. So I just blamed her and convinced myself it was her fault because I had no idea who the other monster is! It's pathetic! I know! But it kept me going!"

Sasuke was silent but he listened to her intently. He heard her story from Naruto but hearing her story again from her was different. It touched a corner of his heart that hasn't been touched for the longest time. You could here the pain in her voice. Although he was getting a bit impatient he still listened. He really wanted to hear her story but he wanted the name of the one who taught her more but he still listened because he too had a story to tell.

"…two days later after I left I collapsed in the woods." He missed what she was saying before that because he was lost in his thoughts but when he heard the word collapsed it brought him back to reality and her story. He really couldn't imagine her collapsing. "I was exhausted and was about to close my eyes into who-know-how-long-it-will-take sleep! I thought it was the end. I truly believed that I was collapsing into a never ending sleep. I truly believed I was going to die because I was dying anyway, physically and…emotionally. Anyway, I was about to close my eyes when I heard the rustling of dead leaves on the ground from footsteps. It was getting closer until it stopped right in front of me. I heard a man's voice but I could barely hear what he was saying but I felt safe somehow. Just before I close my eyes from exhaustion I saw his eyes. His eyes…seemed to carry all the sadness in the world! I have never seen such sad eyes before! I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of a cloth covering me. Then I don't what happened after that. I drifted into a deep sleep. I woke up after what seemed only minutes but it really was morning. I looked around and then remembered the man but he wan nowhere to be found. I felt sad but then I heard a voice. A man's voice. He called good morning and sat next to me. He didn't ask anything about me but just talked about himself. He was very kind, I decided I should tell him about myself. So I did. He was startled and amazed. He taught me that jutsu and many other techniques. He trained me for 2 years! I am forever grateful for him! He was powerful but kind. He was so kind but there was something about him that still troubles me a lot. His eyes and smile were so sad and he looks as if he experienced many disasters in his life. After 2 years of hard training, when I turned 12. He left and told me that someone will be looking for him and wants to kill him soon. So he has to leave to keep me out of danger. I cried, again, for the first time in two years! I cried. After he left, I was on my own. Teaching and improving my techniques and speed until I am what I am now!"

"Woah! Your story is amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto who was dangling from the tree came down to listen to her point of view.

"Yes," came Sasuke's agreement, "but you haven't told us the name of the man! What is his name?"

"His name is…" she paused and her face had a very strange expression. Her expression softened and you can see respect and admiration for that person written all over her face. "My teacher and savior's name is…Itachi!"

**

* * *

A/n: GOMEN! SORRY! ASFA! JE REGRETTE! FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I WAS DROWNING FROM ALL THE TESTS AND POP QUIZES! I AM SO SORRY! I KNOW IT'S BEEN 10 DAYS! I AM VERY SORRY BUT I HAVE A FUTURE TOO! AND I NEED TO GRADUATE WITH GOOD GRADES SO I CAN GO TO THE UNIVERSITY OF MY DREAMS! Sigh! I really need to get good grades but with my current GPA I will be lucky if I got into a decent private college! I hate this big time! Anyway! Sorry for the long update!**

**Shinobi Darkbeak thanks for always supporting my story and always reviewing! You have been very patient with me!**

**Dark-kunoichi thanks for reviewing again and please review always! As for the new title, all thanks go to Ilove inuyasha44! She was the one who gave me that title! Also, I did this chapter with you in mind although Sasuke did win in the end but only because Sakura still doesn't know her weaknesses! Otherwise he has no chance against the might Sakura! Mwahahahaha! I could never hate Sakura no matter what! I never did think she was a whiny crybaby but more like kinda little annoying because she doesn't get up and go and become stronger until in the chunnin exam! I really admire her a lot! I think the next chapters will really satisfy you! Especially the ending! I know the ending is so great but I am worried about the words! I don't know how I will write down what I want! I am never good at telling people about what I want or anything for that matter! I am talkative but I don't explain myself well. Anyway, keep on reviewing always!**

**Ruriko89 I am glad you will always review:D thank you so much for saying that my stories are magnificent! I am so glad! I couldn't believe that you said that! I read it like only 10 times! I promise you I will always do my best to make my story as best as I can for everyone!**

**GothMistress yup! They are friendly enemies now but they still don't like each other! They don't hate each other though! Wasn't it weird that Sasuke was smiling? Could you imagine him smiling? Maybe! But smirking? Definitely! It suits him perfectly! **

**Sasukerox I am so happy that you love reviewing my story and I love reading your reviews! It makes me so happy! I am glad that you think my story is so good! Keep reviewing! Always!**

**Hagane-girl thanks for telling me exactly what a beta reader is! I wanted to e-mail you my story but when I went to your profile, there was no e-mail! I think I am annoying you know! Geez! I sound like an annoying idiot! I am so sorry! I really want you to be my beta-reader! Oh! I read your friend's fic! It was great! Tell her to keep up the good work and to update real soon! And I don't mind the ellipsis!  And review always!**

**Kellyvan5543 thank you for reviewing! I ( Insha'Allah)-( ps: I can't help but say this phrase! I feel weird not saying it! It's in Arabic! We always say it when we intend to do something! Okay! It means that if God wills it I will do my best and it will become good! Or something like that! I can't explain it that well!) will do my best and keep up the good work! And always review!**

**SKYBLUE1010 I know that last chapter was short. It really was only to fill you in about the teams and Sasuke and Sakura's relationship so far! Things are going to develop real soon! I know I took a long time updating! I am so very sorry but I can't help it! I have a very busy schedule! But don't worry! I will always write and I won't stop writing something when I am in the middle of it! When I start something, I finish it no matter what! And I finish it as soon as I can so I can read all of your fabulous reviews!**

**Iloveinuyasha44 thanks for reviewing! I hope that I helped you enough and I look forward for your fic! If you need anything just ask me anytime! And always review! I know I told you I will update on Tuesday but there was a parent-teacher conference in school and I was so depressed even though all the teachers praised me! I was still not the best! I am obsessed with being number 1! It's a very troubling flaw! Really! It doesn't make you rest at all!**

**Midnite devil my dear stupid cousin! Thanks for reviewing! I love you so much but I can't help but say you are very stupid! Almost nobody reads the reviews but only the authors but when u write I will read it and IF its good I will tell ppl to read it! Ok! Mwahahaha! It's my turn to be evil Guru Guru Icey-dono! It's not fair! You always drive me crazy and know every freakin' thing that annoys me! (Which is almost about everything!) And I am NOT a Hothead! You understand! Otherwise I'll punch ya real hard! (That was an empty threat! How can I hurt your cute face:3 ) and your review has a bunch of typos! Its moi not mowa! I thought you were kissing! And its tchao no chaw! And its Gaurdian not Gardin! It's already misspelled but I write it that way and I like that way! Call me stubborn but I don't care! And what annoyed me most was you wrote "we are both GOD!" you idiot! It GOOD! NOT GOD! I CAN NEVER REFER TO ANYTHING OR ANYONE AS GOD! Wallah intay '3abia! O gelteeha! Ya leit il edrasa sahla mithl il ketaba! A555! Chan zein ya me3wda! O review kil mara! Fahemtay! Wanasa! Intay my 50th reviewer! 7abeebty! O also my 51st reviewer! Hayuty:P **

**Ps: I don't get it! We took an IQ test and I scored the highest but it still isn't bringing me the best grades! I took the classic IQ! It was meant for adults but I scored 125! I don't know how much that is according to my age group. What are IQ's are anyway! They are stupid! Ppl are getting affected with it but I don't give a damn! Anyway! Keep on reviewing and I am so sure that this chap had a dozen typos and errors! Hagane-girl! Help me fast! Oh and I hit 50 reviews! Yay! All thanks to my Ban-like cuz! Midnite devil!**


	13. A NEW STORY! CHECK IT OUT!

HI EVERYONE! I WROTE A NEW FIC! GOING AGAINEST ALL RULES OF LOVE! CHECK IT OUT!

THIS TIME ITS A LOVE TRIANGLE! THE HANDOME SASUKE AND NEJI BOTH ARE ON WAR TO WIN THE LOVELY SAKURA'S HEART! OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! ITS MORE LIKE A RELATIONSHIP THAT CAN NEVER BE! A RICH GIRL WHO IS VERY OVERPROTECTED FALLS IN LOVE WITH A DELINQUENT WHO SAVES HER! BUT THEN SHE MEETS THE MAN WHOM SHE IS SUPPOSED TO MARRY! GUESS WHO! ITS NEJI! YAY! ANYWAY! READ IT!

SEE YA AND REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 11: Healing A Wounded Heart

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! Okay, Sasuke's reaction at first may seem weird but it will make sense afterwards. To tell you the truth, this is probably how I would have felt and reacted**!

* * *

"The mans name is Itachi!" she said the name without a clue that the man who saved her was the man who murdered his family except the raven haired boy in front of her.

The air around them grew tense but Sakura was oblivious to that certain drastic and tragic fact that everyone knew. She noticed that Sasuke's face  
started to twist with agitation. "Jerk-sama, what's wro-"

She was cut off as he jumped up from the ground and turned to the tree where he was lying on just a moment ago. He seemed as a crazed animal. He looked so distraught and confused and such sadness and rage was written all over his face. Many dark emotions appeared on Sasuke's face and they kept on shifting from anger to rage until he gave a heart wrenching shout and punched the tree with all his might. The tree snapped in half from all the  
force he applied to it. You could see where the tree was cut it was sizzling and smoke mingled with the air from the heat and power of his punch.

Sakura just stared at him with shock from his outburst of rage. Even though it seemed incoherent, she felt sorry for him. All those troubled feelings he is experiencing now she knew them with all her heart and she knew how terrible they are but why? _'Why is he feeling like this? It couldn't be something I said? Or is it?'  
_

"Jerk-sama, what's wrong?" she said softly. He turned to the source of the voice only to find her! He turned like a wild animal but froze when he saw her. He didn't know why but it hurts too much to just see her! He quickly turned away and just ran as fast and as far as his legs could carry him. He didn't care where he was going; he just wanted to get away from her.

Every time he thought of her, a pang of pain went through his chest grasping his heart as if it was squeezing it. He didn't know why! But it hurts to see her look up to…him…so much and admire him. He couldn't even say his brother's name. It hurt too much to know that he sacrificed his own family for

the sake of knowing he could do it! Just for that…he killed everything that meant to Sasuke and supposedly what was everything to…Itachi!

_'Is that why he felt sad!'_ He thought angrily.

'_He kills his family but saves a dying girl! Why! Why did you do that Itachi? I am so confused! You could kill your entire clan but you couldn't leave a dying girl! What made you save her! And why her! Why not my family! I am not being selfish, I just don't understand! Did you train her to kill me? To defeat me? Or make me stronger! You knew I would come and kill you so you left her. You knew we were going to meet someday, so you trained her to make me remember that I will come to kill you and I must be stronger! You saved her because when she comes here she will remind me of your despicable self! You are a bastard Itachi! I swear you are! You were always the planner and you could always see things before they happen! You always knew such things! You bastard! I don't need her to remind me of you! That hateful memory is burned into my heart and soul and it won't go away no matter what!'_

_

* * *

_

He made his way through the forest and his legs carried him to somewhere where least expected to be. His old home. The home which he left long ago because of the many painful memories. He felt something wet form at the corners of his eyes. _'It couldn't be!'_ The boy thought in horror. He locked that away that luxury that made him release the pain but he held onto that pain to make him stronger. To make him emotionless but now, tears are forming and that are threatening to fall down. _'She did this to me! We met only yesterday and she is already ruining everything for_ _me!'_

He was seething with anger that he never noticed the held back tear slide across his soft cheeks followed by another and another. He never realized that he was shedding tears like when he was ten. He never noticed until he heard something behind the bush. He didn't need to turn around as the that something emerged from the bushes. It was a person. A girl most likely judging from the light, soft footstep sounds. It couldn't be! It was her!

"What do you want?" he snapped. Not bothering to turn around. He didn't want to see her.

"Jerk-sama! What's wrong? Why did you run away angrily?" she said in a voice full of genuine concern. He was startled. A moment ago she hates him, then she fights him while declaring she will kill him, they are enemies but now…she is acting like a concerned…friend. _'What's wrong with this girl? She is weird!' _

"Nothing is wrong! Everything is just fine! Now leave me alone!"

"Like hell you are fine!" he was getting on her nerves. She advanced towards him and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He didn't struggle. He didn't have the time to. She saw his face. His cheeks and eyes were red from all the salty tears that burned.

'_He was crying…'_ she was surprised and shocked to see the human ice block actually shedding tears. It wasn't like him. He looked so helpless and vulnerable. Her heart went out to him. It touched her heart. He just stared at her not bothering to wipe away his tears. They were like this for several moments. Staring at each other until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Why did you come?" he said in a low raspy voice. He turned and wiped his tears. All the icy coldness was restored.

Sakura sighed. "Idiot! Did you think because you were angry and crying, I won't let you tell me your part of our deal! I want to hear your story!" she said in mock anger.

"I wasn't crying!" he snapped. His pride wounded.

"Yes you were!" she snapped back but then her eyes softened. "You know, I have been told by someone close to me that crying is the first step toward emotional healing."

"I already allowed myself to cry as much as I want five years ago and that was supposed to be the end of it, forever. But now I am crying like a weakling. I am not a weakling yet I am crying like one!"

Her voice took a sharp tone. "You think crying is for the weak? Wake up Jerk-sama! It takes real courage for someone to cry and admit their feelings to themselves. The world is full of cocky weak fools who don't cry thinking it will make them appear weak! Is that what you care for! Appearances! Are you so vain that you care what people think of you! People who are strong do not care for what others think of them! They believe in themselves and if you truly believe you are strong Jerk-sama, you wouldn't give a damn about what people may think of you!" her voice softened and she put a hand on his shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Be proud that you can cry. You deserve to cry! You are human! You should be proud of yourself that you are able to cry! Some people can't and here you are being angry that you are crying! Cheer up and lift your head up high. If you want to make yourself stronger, learn to live with your sad memories with a smile. It's so much harder but also much better than forever brooding and then withering away not making any use of your life. Come on Sasuke, smile and cheer up and live another day making yourself stronger to achieve your ambition and goal!"

He was amazed at how this girl interpreted everything in life. To be able to cry while not caring what people think is courage and strength? It makes you stronger. He couldn't help smile. Even if it was a small smile it was a smile of pure joy and relief. _'So this is your strength Big Forehead-chan. It is to make all those around you feel happy and safe and make them feel as if they were on top of the world with strength. You are amazing Sakura!'  
_  
"You called me by my name, Sasuke. Not Jerk-sama!" he told her cheekily.

"Yeah well, I got caught up in the moment! Don't let it get to your head!" smiled sheepishly then her smile turned mischievous. "We are still enemies Jerk-sama! I'm gonna pay you back for that kick you gave me! It hurts you know! I'm gonna pay you back so nicely for that kick!"

"its not my fault you are so weak and don't know your own weaknesses!" he shot back while rolling his eyes heavenward but that cheeky glint couldn't go unnoticed.

"Me weak! I was kicking your big fat butt so hard! You were losing!"

"Hah!"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Hey! Weren't you going to tell me what happened to you?"

Somehow he wasn't bothered anymore to tell her his story. She removed her hand away from his shoulder and walked towards a chair. He didn't realize how comfortable he was when her hand was on his shoulder. '_So soft, so warm…sigh huh! Snap out of it man!'_

He followed her and told her everything he told Naruto. About how his brother betrayed his clan. How everyone died. How he cried with despair and promised to kill his brother. How he tried to leave but every time he found himself back in the village. He told her everything except his brother's name.

She felt so sad for him. She knew how he felt but at least he knows the murderer while she is wandering aimlessly without knowing who is the monster is. She has one clue, his snake-like yellow eyes and that disgusting smirk of his. Only that.

"I'm sorry." She turned her head away.

"Yea…me too. I'm sorry that I couldn't save them all." He said bitterly.

"That doesn't make sense! Why did you get angry when I told you the name…of…the…guy…" she gasped. Her eyes wide with horror. "No… it can't be…Itachi is your…brother?" she could barely breathe. Everything seemed wrong now. The person who saved her was the one who killed Sasuke's parents.

"Yes. Itachi was my brother." He said grimly. "I am sorry but that is the truth. Itachi always had a way about ruining people's lives."

"But he was so kind and he saved me. He seemed so sad!"

"What has been done had been done! No feeling could ever change that and no act of kindness could either!"

"Yes but I…I…I…" she started to cry. Sasuke felt anger and his resolve of killing Itachi was getting stronger. 'He made her cry! He'll pay!'

He sat next to her. "Cry all you want Big Forehead. I swear I will kill him!"

"But why did he train me!" she said shakily between sobs.

"Probably because he wanted me to get stronger when I train with you and let me know some of his techniques." He said bitterly. "And most of all to make you remind me of him! Like I will forget what he has done!"

She sobbed harder. He looked at her with a look of pain on his face. He wanted to soothe her and calm her down but he knew he should let her cry all she wants.

_'Crying is the first step to emotional healing and after you have healed you will become stronger!'_ He thought sadly. _'It will take time for the wounds in our hearts to heal Sakura but I promise I will kill Itachi for you, me, and my family!'_

* * *

**This is the edited copy! Thanks hagane-girl! Thank yous next chapter! Oooh! I went to a wedding and it was amazing! A true Kuwaiti wedding! It was my best friends brothers wedding! It was awesome! Ah gotta go! See ya!**


	15. I'M SO SORRY BUT HERE IS AN EXPLANATION!

HI EVERYONE! I AM SO SORRY! FOR TAKING A LONG TIME! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL THE END OF MY TESTS! I AM REALLY STRESSED OUT! SO FAR I HAVE QROTE ONLY 2 SENTENCES FOR "FATE IS WHAT BINDS US TOGETHER" AND I AM ALMOST DONE FROM THE SECOND CHAPTER OF "GOING AGAINEST ALL RULES OF LOVE!" I AM SO SORRY! I AM STRESSED OUT BIG TIME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS THAT START SOMETHING AND DON'T FINISH THEM OR WAIT UNTIL A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY! I AM SERIOUSLY TIRED WITH ALL THIS PRESSURE! I HAVE A GOAL! I WANT TO GO TO UNIVERSITY! KUWAIT UNIVERSITY! AND THE MAJOR I WANT TO GO TO NEEDS A VERY HIGH GPA! I AM SO SORRY BUT I NEED TO FOCUS ON MY SCHOOL WORK FOR THE NEXT 10 DAYS AND THEN WINTER BREAK, FOR ALL AMERICAN AND BRITISH SCHOOLS! YAY! I AM SO HAPPY! THEN I COULD WRITE EVEN 100 CHAPTERS A DAY! LOL! BUT SERIOUSLY! BE PATIENT WITH ME AND YOU WILL READ THINGS YOU WILL NEVER READ EXCEPT BY YOURS TRULY ALTHOUGH I SERIOUSLY NEED TO BRUSH UP ON MY GRAMMAR AND VOCAB! WELL ANYWAY! SEE YA IN 1O DAYS!

LOVE

SARA CHAN AKA KONOHA GAURDIAN!


	16. Chapter 12: Meeting Under the Moonlight

**Hi! Here is the new chapter!**

**Took me a long time to finish it so review. Facing a writers block right now! review!

* * *

**

She dragged herself home. She was tired inside out. The fight earlier wore her down and her side still hurt from Jerk-sama's kick. And on top of all that she had the utmost displeasure of hearing that she was deceived and used by Jerk-sama's older brother!

"I'm home!" she called out even though she doubted she will hear a reply. But still, it felt she should say it for old time's sake.

"Welcome home Sakura!" someone replied.

'_Huh? Oh no! It's her! Annoying Bastard-sama! Heh… to be honest I am glad she is here. I feel relieved that I don't have to face loneliness.' _

"Sakura! Come here and tell Godmommy-Tsunade about your day!" she called out from the kitchen.

"Why should I?" Sakura said rebelliously.

"Because I want to know, that's why!" Tsunade told her when Sakura walked into the kitchen. The table had delicious, hot food set on it. Sakura almost drooled but caught herself just in time.

Sakura sighed and sat down at the table. She stared longingly at the food but managed to break her stare away from the food long enough to look at Tsunade. She looked up at Tsunade and started telling her about her day. "I was put in the same team as Naruto and Jerk-sama! Can you believe it?"

"Who is Jerk-sama?" Tsunade felt sorry for whoever it was. Sakura always named people who made an impression on her or just pissed her off or she just named them for something they are. Like kindness or jerkiness. She felt sorry for her next "name" victim.

"Uchiha! That jerk!"

"oh." She stifled a giggle. _'I wonder what he did to her to piss her off?'_

"We are on war! HELL YA! AND I AM GOING TO WIN NO MATTER WHAT! HE KICKED ME!" she told Tsunade as if she knew what Tsunade was just thinking.

"Why did he kick you?" Tsunade's voice became dangerously low. She poured some juice for herself and offered some for Sakura but Sakura declined. Sakura started eating and continued to talk.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Tsunade scolded.

"Bite me!" Sakura snapped back and continued eating and talking.

Tsunade sighed. Sakura told her about her day.

"We were training and he pissed me off and we got serious when we fought! I performed the katon housenka on him! He got mad and then he kicked me and pinned me to the ground that pervert and then…" she spoke so quickly but then she rested her head on her hand and had a dreamy expression on her face. "And then…we talked…" she sighed while still wearing that ridiculous dreamy expression.

"y-you TALKED!" she spat all the juice she was about to drink from the surprise and the juice landed on nothing else but Sakura and the hot, steamy, delicious looking food. Sakura's eyes went wide open. She was surprised from the juice attack then thoroughly disgusted when she realized where the juice came from, Tsunade's mouth. Yuck!

Sakura stared disgustedly at Tsunade. Her features set into a scowl. "Gross. You. Are. Gross!"

"Sakura! I am so sorry! I was surprised and shocked that the human ice cube actually talked with someone! And- hey! Don't go! Come back! Where are you going? Your food!" she apologized and asked Sakura as Sakura got up and left the kitchen.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." She drawled out coldly. "And I am going to shower because I am sweaty AND STICKY THANKS TO YOU! GOODNIGHT BASTARD-SAMA!" she went upstairs and shouted the last bit as she slammed the bathrooms door.

Tsunade just stared at the food now soaked with juice. Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "I messed up big time! Sheesh! Nothing I do seems right! I always mess things up!" she slammed her fist on the table. The table cracked a bit. "Oops! If she finds out she'll kill me! As if she doesn't hate me enough already."

She looked at the food again. "Yuck! I guess it really is gross!" she sighed and went outside.

* * *

Sakura got out of the shower and dried herself in her room. She brushed her pink hair and wore her pajamas. It was a plain red pajama, with long pants that has white dots and a plain red short-sleeve red shirt. She tucked herself in bed and stared at the ceiling. She began sighing after each memory of today.

'_What a hectic day this has been…I bet no girl aged 15 had this much trouble! It's always me! but still…wow…there is so much happening and sometimes I feel like crying and crying, oh shit now I am crying...haha, this is weird I am crying and I am not ashamed. My pillow is getting wet and I don't care even if I feel sad and betrayed. But in the end, I know I can feel! I guess the numbness in my heart is fading. I can feel! Thank you Jerk-sama for making me realize that crying isn't only for the weak! I really taught myself something today! And I will abide all my rules! I promise! I am strong and I don't need to prove it to anyone…but…when I find him…that demon…the snake eyed demon…there is not turning back and I have to face forward and kill him even if it costs me my life! It's true that only some will be sad but I will only be a memory that will be forgotten after some time. So no one will truly care. Bastard-sama will be sad, I know and I know she never gave up on me when I left but that's only because she never knew if I was really dead. So when I really die and she sees my corpse she will cry…wow, somebody actually crying for me. It's hard for me to believe. It kind of makes me feel happy when I know somebody will be sad for me. I am weird. Feeling happy because somebody will feel sad, sad for me…oh well. Che, I can't sleep! I need to go outside. I feel so trapped. I am not used to the indoors much. After all I did spend half of my life outdoors with…him. Itachi! That bastard traitor. I really need some fresh air right now! I want to think!'_

She didn't want to go downstairs even though she knew Tsunade left. She heard the door slam. She looked around her room and saw the window. She smiled and went to the window. She didn't even bother to change since not many people will be outside but even if there were people outside, she didn't care. And she isn't going outside in the streets but some hill she remembered although very vaguely. She felt nostalgic just thinking about it. She went there a lot when she was a kid with her best friend whenever she felt troubled or sad or for privacy or just for fun. She still doesn't remember her name though.

She got out and hopped from one roof to the other and from one tree branch to the other swiftly. She didn't know where she was going. Not exactly but her legs moved as if they no exactly where. Going through the streets at night and seeing her village once more made her realize how much she missed it. She really didn't appreciate her village back then as she should but now she knew how much it's really worth. Everything.

Going through the village at night already made her feel refreshed. She kept on going to what seemed minutes even though it really was a long while. Suddenly there were no more houses just trees. She kept on hopping from one tree to the other until she came to an abrupt stop. The just stared bewilderedly. The sight before her was breathtaking. Truly beautiful. The moon was full and shining brightly. The stars were scattered everywhere and shining brightly. As if there was a competition on which star would shine the most or more likely which star would outshine the moon. Even though it was impossible it appeared to Sakura logical. They were just so bright. The grass was _green_ and the moonlight reflected on the smooth surface of each grass. Daisies were everywhere. Simple and most humble of flowers yet beautiful and breathtaking. Its light colored petal contrasting with the bright green of grass. Flowers of each kind and color were everywhere. No wonder she always came here with her friend before. It was beautiful.

She got down from the tree and went at the highest part of the hill. There she lay down and stared at the sky. "Beautiful! I have never seen anything more beautiful!" she whispered.

She felt so good that she began humming a song that she and her friend made before. It was their own song. She hummed it. It was soft and sweet not loud and fast not slow but just right. She knew she had a nice voice although not as great as her friend. So she usually hummed the tune and her friend sang the words. They used to sing it a lot. At school, at the shops, the playground, everywhere they go. They sang it. It was like their trademark. Everyone complimented her friend for her beautiful voice and urged Sakura to sing but Sakura shyly said no. Even though she wouldn't sing to people she sang to her friend in their privacy. Her friend wanted Sakura to sing along with her but Sakura was shy so she just sang for herself or to her friend.

She closed her eyes and began humming even louder and clearer. She smiled slightly while humming. _'What were the words again? Oh yea! I think I'll sing! No one is here to hear me anyway!' _

She began singing softly yet in tune.

_**Just when I thought I had to make it alone**_

_**You were right there by my side**_

_**Making a stand holding my hand, the way you do**_

_**Then to remind me of a "me and you"**_

She began to sing even louder and more brilliantly. Her smile grew.

_**When I'm with you all my fear disappears**_

_**Like if I reach I'll touch the sky**_

_**You've got my back, pick up my slack when I can't see**_

_**But nothing keeps me up like knowing we'll be**_

She suddenly heard a light rustling and sensed a slightly strong chakra. Very familiar though. She felt it before. She turned around quickly and saw a girl who has blond hair and bright blue eyes but not as bright as Naruto though. The girl smiled friendly. She looked familiar. Sakura felt at ease with her. She didn't know why.

"Don't stop! Sing please! Your voice is beautiful!" the girl pleaded softly, in a whisper. Sakura nodded and smiled.

_**Friends forever**_

_**Face whatever**_

_**Friends forever **_

_**Yay! We're never gonna be apart**_

The girl giggled. Sakura smiled but then she felt a bit awkward. She glanced at the girl and the girl gave an encouraging smile. She continued to sing.

_**You and me we are so oddly the same**_

_**The way we think, the way we play**_

_**Right from the start, so off the chart, about this thing**_

_**But we didn't know at first that we were making**_

The girl started to hum while Sakura sang. They both smiled at each other. Sakura still laying on the grass with her hands behind her head and the girl hugging her legs to her chest. They made beautiful music that would lighten any mood not to mention they were both a sight for sore eyes.

_**Friends forever **_

**_Bond together_**

**_Friends forever_**

**_Yeah! We'll always be there_**

_**Oh yes there also can be times that get rough**_

_**And all that can be said is "sorry"**_

_**That we were wrong and said some meaningless stuff**_

**_And we'll go on together through any nasty weather yeah!_**

_**Friends forever**_

**_Friends forever _**

**_Bond together_**

**_Friends forever _**

**_Friends forever _**

**_Friends forever_**

**_Bond together_**

**_Friends forever_**

**_Face whatever_**

**_Friends forever _**

**_Bond together_**

Sakura joined the girl as they hummed after they finished the song. Back then, Sakura's friend always hummed a bit after she finished singing. It meant the song is almost done. They hummed the last note together than laughed.

"That was a pretty song." The girl said.

"Thanks. I used to sing it with my best friend long ago."

"You used to? You mean you guys don't sing it together anymore?"

"No, we haven't."

"Why?"

"Because I left five years ago. I just came back. Two days ago." Sakura didn't know why but she could tell this girl everything. She felt safe.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was on a quest."

"A quest for what?"

"To get stronger and kill someone."

"Why do you want to kill someone?"

"He killed my parents."

"Oh…I am sorry." The girl said very sadly. So sadly that Sakura turned to face her. She was surprised that a girl she just met would feel that sadly for her troubles.

"Don't worry about it. I already made up my mind. You know, my friend, you remind me of her. She helped me get stronger."

"She left with you? I thought you left her behind." She asked. If you listen closely, you could hear a bit of bitterness in her tone. Sakura, of course, was too dense to notice.

"I did leave her behind." She said sadly but quickly added an explanation before the girl asked anything. "She didn't train me or anything. She made me stronger where it most counts."

The girl smiled. She knew the answer but still she asked. "Where is that?"

"The heart…" Sakura smiled warmly. "She made my heart strong. Without her, I would still be bullied and be self conscience. I wouldn't have the heart to leave this village to get stronger. She made me strong enough so I can face my problems alone and I became independent." Sakura stated proudly.

"I see."

"She told me something that I still remember so clearly."

"And what is that?"

"She is a flower that is blossoming beautifully and I am a bud."

"You make her sound vain."

"She isn't. Well maybe a little but hey don't get me wrong. She is a flower and I am a bud that has a future. It is all about how I grow and evolve. This bud can either blossom beautifully or wither away. I choose to blossom and I am. I still am growing though, I didn't blossom fully but someday I will and that day is when I kill my family's murderer. I will be satisfied after that and then I can live normally."

"You know, I had a friend. We always went here whenever we felt like it. We were like sisters. I always helped her. I was her instructor. I sometimes was strict but only because I love her. I gave her many examples and advices. I hope she truly understands what I meant. We came here mostly when we felt sad. The view is beautiful and it lifts our spirits. We always felt better. Tell me, is something troubling you?"

"Yes." Sakura replied without hesitation.

'You can tell me, but only if you want to."

"I'll trust you. I am in a team with two boys. One is loud and the other is a jerk. We all have a dark past. At least I believe so. The jerk is strong. The blond I don't know much about him. We fought today and he won. The jerk, I fought with the jerk. I preformed a jutsu he recognized and it was special. He told me we would exchange information. Where I learned the jutsu for his story. I told him my story. When I left the village a man rescued me. He taught me for a long time. Half the years I left. Then he left me and told me it was for my safety. I admired him and considered him my new family. I loved as my brother. Turns out the man was the jerk's brother. The man murdered his entire family and used me as a tool to remind his brother of him. He made me stronger so the jerk can train and get strong because of me. And to have a taste of how his brother's techniques are. That sly monster. He betrayed me." Sakura began to shed tears. The girl hugged her and patted her back.

"Don't worry. You are you. Not a tool. You got stronger by him, that's true, but that was only accomplished by your strength and will power. Now get stronger by yourself and learn from those who care and love you."

"That's the problem. I don't know who I can trust anymore!"

"Your comrades! Believe it or not, you all are a team. All three of you make one! Together forever!"

"Thank you." Sakura sniffed. "Thank you for telling me this." She began to yawn.

The girl got up and started picking flowers. "Why are you picking flowers?" Sakura asked.

"I love a man. And I want to express myself with the language of flowers. I know he doesn't acknowledge me and consider girls a pain in the butt but I will try even though it could take an eternity."

"Love is nice but stupid. I can't love, I don't mind being loved. It feels nice but not necessary. If anyone loves me I don't care but I will make them know that I don't have time to love. I have a goal to accomplish."

"You are contradicting yourself."

"How?"

"You talk about emotions as if they were the most important thing in the world then you say they are stupid."

"I was talking about another kind of love. Family love! Now I am talking about lover's love."

"Love is love. It comes in many forms but it still is one thing!"

"Ahh forget it!"

"You are very stubborn Sakura!" _'Like you always were, my cherry blossom friend!'_

"I know." She yawned again. She closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was the girl looking lovingly at her. That puzzled her. She was slowly drifting into sleep but a thought lingered in her mind before she sleeps. _'I finally remember her name, Ino! I missed you my friend! Helping me as ever I see.' _she started to snore. She was drowning her sleep.

'_Sakura you grew so much. I can't believe you forgot me! Your best friend. You did blossom so much! Just forget your obsession with revenge and you will be perfect. Just forget it! You have so much to live for don't waste your life with useless revenge.'_

The girl turned away and headed toward the village. She left Sakura sleeping soundly. "Goodnight Sakura…my cherry blossom."

**

* * *

Yay! Finally done with this chapter! The friends meet! Finally! Ino and Sakura, best friends forever! Of course rivalry will ignite between those two. So how was the chapter? Please tell me whoever reads this! Review! I really need a review! And help! I am facing a minor writer's block! I have many ideas but I am not arranging them properly. I don't like to write first drafts because its troublesome and I will end up changing everything. I am bad at planning. So yea, I need help. Anyone willing to help me send me a msg or anything. I need help fast. And I am aiming to reach 100 reviews when I add this chapter. Oh yea, I also want to apologize for the long update. This has been a very busy period in my life. Everything was mixed up. I was rarely home and if I was, I want to watch tv and play playstation and chat with friends and there was no time for being lazy. I am not a lazy girl and I don't like laziness. so now you see how hectic my life is but don't worry, I will finish this story even if it was the last thing I do! ;p**

**The song sakura was singing, I just went to and typed in the search thingy friends forever. And I got this song including many others. I wanted a song that was not too mature because after all, children made it up! (ino and sakura) its called friends forever by puffy amiyumi. Never heard of her. Have you? Anyway reviewwwwwwwwwww! Thank yous next chap.!**


	17. Chapter 13: Bonding? Maybe

**THANKS FOR WAITING PEOPLE! I AM SO HAPPY I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! THANK GOD I GOT THINGS FIGURED OUT! I HAVE AN IDEA HOW THIS STORY WILL GO! THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF THE RISING ACTION! YAY! OMG! RISING ACTION? SOMEBODY SHUT ME UP! ITS NOT ENGLISH CLASS ANYMORE! OH YEA! I FINISHED MY EXAMS! AND THEY ARE GRADED ALREADY! I HAD 3 A'S! AND THE REST ARE B'S! YAY! IT'S FAIRLY GOOD! MAN! TENTH GRADE BOTH SUCKS AND RULES!**

* * *

Sasuke stared outside from the window in his room. The sun was rising in the horizon and people, like the baker and some ninja were waking up to tend to their duties. Of course, time didn't matter to ninja. Whether its night or day, it doesn't matter at all.

Speaking or rather thinking of day, memories of yesterday's events hit Sasuke like a typhoon. A tightness settled in his stomach as the memories sank in.

_'Hell, I cried! And in front of her no less! Her! Of all the people on earth it had to be her! Her! That pink-haired, big foreheaded, hotheaded, nuisance! How could I even cry? I thought I locked away all of my emotions…how am I going to face her now? She is going to mock me and consider me a weakling! I can't have that no matter what!'_ He ran his hand through his hair in agitation until he came to a complete stop._ 'Wait…she cried too…'_

His mood lightened. They cried together yesterday and he swore he will become stronger for both of their sakes. 'A_nd I will!' _He promised again and changed into clothes better suited for training. He got out of his house. Although his face is emotionless and bored, deep down he is feeling eager to meet the dobe and Forehead-chan.

He was walking towards the training grounds in the forest. He expected to find both of his team mates there. He was wrong. Only Naruto was there. Forehead-chan was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" he asked Naruto coldly.

"Good morning Sasuke-Bastard!" Naruto said sarcastically he knew better than what appears of Sasuke's emotions that surface. He already started training.

"Where is Big Forehead?" he asked again.

"If I knew I would already have dragged her."

"If you tried to drag her here you would be laying somewhere in the forest with a bruise as big as your fat head and unconscious." Sasuke stated.

"Are you making fun of me, you Bastard?" Naruto turned to Sasuke angrily.

"No, I am stating a fact."

Just before Naruto could reply and a fight would erupt a rustling sound was heard behind the bushes. They both turned to see a glimpse of red.

"What was that!" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke immediately adopted a fighting stance as he swiftly approached the bushes without a sound. Naruto followed but slowly. They stopped right before the bush where they heard the sound. Sasuke nodded to Naruto as a sign that they would attack the intruder together. Naruto nodded back.  
Sasuke quietly counted so only Naruto would hear. "1…2…3!"

Both boys jumped at the intruder. Naruto missed and hit the ground but Sasuke was lucky as to jump right on the intruder and pin them to the ground. He grabbed a kunai and pointed it on the intruder's neck without as much as a glance at the intruders face.

"Sakura-chan! There you are! Why did you sneak on us like that?" Naruto called out.

"Big Forehead?" Sasuke looked at Naruto unbelievingly. "Big Forehead doesn't wear bright colors."

"Did you even look at the person you are pointing a kunai at?" Naruto told Sasuke like a teacher instructing a slow student. Sasuke slowly and dumbly shook his head.

"Now take a look." Naruto instructed.

Sasuke didn't want to. He could already feel the fire hot glare boring holes at the back of his head. _'Man, this woman sure knows how to make a guy feel uneasy! I could feel her glare and I still didn't see her!'  
_  
He slowly turned his head. Dreading what will happen soon. His cold eyes met her seething ones. And all hell broke loose.

"JERK-SAMA! GET OFF ME YOU SICK PERVERT SO I CAN BEAT THAT SICK QUACKED UP BRAIN OF YOURS ALL THE WAY TO THE GATES OF HELL! GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF NOW!" her roared threat was heard all over the village. People froze then continued their daily routines. Everyone knew better than to get involved with a rampaging girl.

Sasuke resisted the urge to cover his ears and run away as if a stampede is after him. But he did flinch. And who wouldn't? Naruto backed away.

"Now listen Big Forehead. It was an accident we thought you were an intruder." he managed to explain to the seething and struggling girl under him.

"GET OFF ME NOW! SO I CAN "ACCIDENTLY" SCREW YOUR PRETTY GIRLY FACE UP!" she bellowed angrily.

That's it! That's the last straw, nobody called anything about him girly and got away with it! Now it was his turn to snap!

"NOW LISTEN UP YOU DOUBLE XTRA LARGE FOREHEAD WITH A MOUTH TO MATCH GIRL! NOBODY CALLS ANYTHING ABOUT ME GIRLY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he seethed.

"OOH STRUCK A NERVE EH? OOOH I AM LIKE SOOOOOOOOOO SCARED! HELP! NOT! " she shouted sarcastically while her mouth curved slightly and menacingly in an amused smirk.

"Ah guys! Chill! Relax! We are supposed to train our bodies not our voices! Eh heheheh!" he received hot, wild glares from two pair of fuming eyes. He sweat dropped. "I think I better shut up…heh"

"THAT'S IT! GIRL OR NOT YOU'RE HISTORY! YOU ANNOYING, HOTHEADED, IDIOTIC, STUPID, PAIN IN THE BUTT!" he got off of her and jumped into a fighting stance.

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS HISTORY YOU STRUTTING PEACOCK! HISTORY OF THE DAMNED HUMAN ICE BLOCKHEADS!" she shot back angrily. She charged towards him.

He frowned and charged towards her.

"AAAHHH! DIE YOU DAMN MUSHED UP BRAIN STRUTTING GIRLY FACED-!" as she said the taboo word she tripped on a long, fat tree root that was standing out and a slight dull cracking sound was heard. She gasped and screamed an ear deafening scream.

"MY ANKLE! OWWWWWWWW! NOOOO ITS MY RIGHT ONE TOO! SHIT! THAT'S MY STRONG ANKLE! SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! MY ANKLE! IF MY ANKLE IS BROKEN OR DAMAGED ITS YOUR FAULT AND YOU WILL DIE! YOU UNDERSTAND! DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU!" she was yelling threats at him while she was sprawled on the ground her ankle swelling.

Sasuke was kind of feeling guilty. Although she deserved it for calling him girly, he felt guilty. But his guilt vanished when she started with her weird  
naming insults again.

"I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOUR FACE YOU CHICK PEA BRAIN ANCIENT PEACOCK WITH AN ANCIENT MOLDY BREATH! I AM GOING TO KICK YOU SO BAD UNTIL YOUR BODY LOOKS LIKE A CRAPPY LOOKING PIECE OF CLAY MADE BY A THREE YEAR OLD! I AM GOING TO-" she was cut of by the guy she was threatening.

"Yea, yea, I get it! You are going to kill me, punch my face, and kick me until I am so messed that I become absolutely unidentifiable. Right? And then you will kick and punch me again till you make my already mashed pea brain into a more mashed up pea. Making me absolutely retarded and deformed.  
Right! You sure are stressed out Big Forehead! Too much violence for a little girl!" he walked up to her and ignored her glare, his face unemotional, actually more like downright bored. He gave her his back and bent down.

"What are you doing? Jerk-sama!" she seethed in a low whisper.

He rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I am giving you a piggy ride to the hospital so they can see your ankle. Get on!"

"I don't want to be near you! Let alone touch you and let you give me a piggy ride! I don't need your sympathy!"

"Geez! You're stubborn! Naruto get her on my back!"

"Don't you dare Naruto!"

Naruto was thoroughly confused by this turn of events. One moment they are about to murder each other and calling each other weird names and the next Sasuke is offering Sakura a piggy ride because she injured her ankle! They were a strange pair alright.

Naruto looked at Sakura's ankle. It was swelling pretty badly. "Sakura," He started sternly yet concernedly. "Your ankle isn't getting better so how are  
you going to train with us?"

He walked over to her. She started to reply but she didn't know what to say. She began to stutter. Then a sharp pain suddenly shot through her leg. She  
gasped and her hands settled into a firm grip until her knuckles were paper white.

"F-fine! But I am not going to take a piggy ride with him!" she said haughtily.

"Alright!" he bent in front of her in an attempt to take her on a piggy ride. "You ride with me!"

She accepted. She was about to move but when she did a sharp pain shot through her foot. "Ow! It hurts! I cant move Naruto! It hurts too much!"

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes. He went to her and carried her as if she was nothing but a rag doll. He ignored her puny struggles and settled her on Naruto's back. They started walking. Sakura on Naruto's back and Sasuke walking beside them with his hands in his pockets.

"I told you not to touch me!" she told Sasuke.

"We had to get you moving but you are too stubborn." He replied nonchalantly. "so there is no way but for me to carry you and put you on Naruto's back since you don't want mine."

"I don't want a pervert like you touching me and giving me a piggy ride."

"You give yourself too much importance and besides there is nothing special about you to make any guy want you." He told her coldly.

"Hey! Bastard you are being mean to Sakura-chan! That's unfair since you were the reason she tripped!" Naruto remarked hotly at Sasuke.

"No, I am not being mean, I am telling the truth. Haven't you heard? The truth hurts." responded Sasuke coldly as Naruto remarked hotly. Two opposite  
forces but a same strong passion.

His words pained her. It stung her like a needle. She tried to ignore it but she remembered how she was always considered inferior and unspecial. Then she met her best friend, Ino, who boosted her confidence and told her if she believed if she was someone strong then people will also see her that way. It was clear she was still considered inferior in Jerk-sama's mind.

She stiffened against Naruto. If he didn't know better, Naruto could have swore that he was carrying a log. He frowned at Sakura's stiffness. He didn't like to know that his pretty, little team mate and friend is upset. The silence that followed was deafening, absolutely deafening. One way or the other he had to break the silence.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hmm." She replied tiredly and distractedly.

"Why are you wearing your pajamas in the middle of the forest? Especially in the morning of our training!" he asked. That question got the attention of both Sasuke and Sakura. Finally something to break the silence!

Sakura blushed. "You see, um, well…"

"Oh ho! So the Sakura-chan is actually going to answer and not shut me up!" Naruto chuckled. Sakura blushed harder. Sasuke smirked.

"Ohh shut up! I am NOT going to tell you now!" she scolded half heartedly with a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Oh I am soooooo SORRY Sakura-chan! I really, REALLY, truly want to know why you are walking in the middle of the forest looking so cute in a red pajama! With white polka dots pants!" said Naruto playfully. He slightly turned to see Sakura ducking her head from embarrassment and was vastly amused. He chuckled.

"Oohh! Sakura-chan! You are BLUSHING!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura was beet red. She started to hit Naruto's back with her fist lightly from embarrassment. Naruto just chuckled.

"Oi! Watch it or I might just hand you over to gloomy Bastard over here!" he said slyly while laughing.

Sakura huffed and raised her nose in the air. "Hmph, I'd rather eat slug!"

Naruto laughed. "Are you sure? Its Mister-high-and-mighty-super-dead-gorgeous-Sasuke Bastard! Any girl would die for being with Bastard, let alone a piggy ride!" he exclaimed.

"UGH! I'LD RATHER EAT LIVE SLUG AND WORM!"

"Hear that Bastard? This girl would rather eat LIVE SLUG AND WORM instead of touching you!" Naruto cracked up.

Sasuke was watching the two while they had their fun. Joking so freely with nothing to hold them back. Being so natural…smiling without holding back. He envied their freedom. He couldn't believe that this was the girl he cried with yesterday.

_'How does she do it? How can she be so free with people when she is seeking revenge? How can she laugh while she lost her parents and was betrayed by my brother? How does she do it? And how can she be able to….?'_

He turned to Sakura and Naruto with an expressionless face. "I would rather eat rotting rats then touch her." He stated calmly.

Sakura scowled at him. "The feeling's mutual!"

Sasuke smirked. She is too easy to anger. Like breathing. See how easy it is? Just like that! Easy as breathing.

"So, Sakura-chan! Why are you in your pajamas?" asked Naruto to break the deafening silence that befell upon them again but he also really wanted to know.

"Oh, you see I snuck away yesterday at night and I didn't bother to change. I went to this place which I used to go. I am not sure of the exact area but I just know how to get there by instinct. My feet just took me there. As if they know exactly where they are going. Oh Naruto, it's a beautiful place…I want you to see it! Just you! Only special people go there! And you are a special friend Naruto so I want to take you there!"

She was rubbing it in and they all knew it. All three of them. She stole a glance at Sasuke to see if he reacted at all. He was absolutely expressionless. She scowled and glared and turned to see Naruto's back and glared at it. Naruto began to sweat. He could actually feel the heat of her glare.

"S-Sakura-chan, you used to go there before?"

"Oh! Y-yes with someone. I saw that person too. We sang tog- !" she shut her mouth quickly.

"You sing Sakura-chan!" Naruto asked excitedly. "You must have a beautiful voice! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

"NO WAY! NEVER! This song I used to hum to everyone while my friend sang. I get shy you see…" she confessed.

"Woah! Sakura-chan gets shy!"

Sasuke was not showing any signs of interest but in truth he was very curious to know more. And to know that special-someone-friend of Sakura.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"HAHAHA! SAKURA-CHAN GETS SHY!"

"Shut up!" then she spoke again in a dreamy voice. "I used to sing with her a lot in privacy. I have to make sure that no one is around to hear. We sang and laughed together and had fun. Basically we did everything together."

"Why didn't you want someone to hear you? I don't think you have an awful voice." Naruto asked.

"I told you already, I get…shy." She frowned at the confession. She didn't like to openly tell that to anyone but she can trust Naruto. Sakura forgot all about Sasuke as she continued to talk with Naruto. Hell! She forgot he even existed, let alone that he was walking next to her!

"I see. So is this friend of yours still here?"

"As a matter of fact she is here and I met her by coincidence last night!" she exclaimed. "And to be frank, I forgot her name when we met. Actually, I forgot who she is until we began to sing together the last verse of our song. It's then I remembered her name. You know, she appeared before me like a dream. So beautiful and fragile looking yet clear eyes that held all the wisdom and kindness there is." She started off hyper but ended with a dreamy tone.

"You sang together? Wow, I wish I was there to hear you both. That must have been a sight. Beautiful Sakura-chan and friend singing under the moonlight!" he said dreamily, trying to imagine how they looked like. "So what's her name? Your friend?"

Just before Sakura answered a loud high-pitched voice was heard, calling out to Sakura. "SAKURA! SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke; although slightly, Sasuke did turn his head, slightly!; turned their heads to the voice. They saw a girl with long, yellow hair that is tied into a ponytail with light blue eyes bright with happiness.

"Ino!" Sakura gasped. Then smiled and waved.

Ino reached them and she held flowers but all three were oblivious to them. Ino smiled at them all but blushed slightly when she caught Sasuke looking at her. Although he had a bored and uninterested expression and he only did so briefly take a look at her, her heart began to race.

"Hi Sakura, Naruto,…Sasuke-kun." She shyly said Sasuke's name. Then she realized that Naruto was carrying Sakura. "Sakura what's wrong? Why is Naruto carrying you? Naruto did you do something to Sakura? I will kill you!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything! It was Bastard's fault." Naruto defended himself. Ino looked disbelievingly at Naruto.

"Blame it on Sasuke-kun! You coward!" she glared at Naruto and was about to land a punch on his face.

"Ino! Naruto didn't do anything! He's right! It was Jerk-sama's fault! Please don't hit Naruto! Hit Jerk-sama!" Sakura quickly defended Naruto.

"Jerk-sama? How could you call Sasuke-kun Jerk-sama? I could believe that Naruto would say something like that but not you Sakura!" Ino scolded  
Sakura.

"So what! He calls me Big Forehead! And besides, I have every right to call him that excluding the fact that he calls me Big Forehead!"

"And why is that so?" she asked with an eyebrow raised at her in disbelief.

"Because we are enemies." Sakura stated simply. Ino gaped then laughed.

"Sakura you were always got things all backwards! He is your teammate for goodness sake! As always you never get things trough that thick head of  
yours!"

Sakura huffed. Ino smirked but then a worried expression replaced the smirk. "So what is exactly wrong that you cannot walk?"

"My ankle." Sakura told Ino, another simple answer.

"So what's wrong with it?" Ino was getting rather impatient with Sakura's simple, undetailed answers.

"I don't know what's exactly wrong but I heard a crack when I tripped." She told Ino.

"We are going to the hospital right now, Ino. Don't worry." Naruto reassured the worried friend. Ino smiled at Naruto.

"Hey Ino! Are those the flowers you picked yesterday for the person you-!" she didn't continue as she saw a blush make its way to the surface of Ino's cheeks. "Ino?"

" Sakura why are you wearing the pyjamas you wore last night? Didn't you go home?" Ino asked innocently although knowing the answer but she had to avert her friend's attention.

"I would have went home if a certain someone didn't let me sleep till the morning and left me alone!" she accused.

Ino fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "But Sakura, you looked so peaceful and so cute! I just couldn't wake you up."

"Wait! Sakura, is she the friend you met last night and sang with?" Naruto asked confused.

All three stared in disbelief at Naruto. Sakura, Ino, and even Sasuke.

"I knew you were an idiot Naruto but not that idiotic! Geez!" Sasuke ran his hand over his eyes in frustration.

"Naruto! Your brain is slower than a sleeping slug! Can't your slowpoke brain be any slower!" Sakura yelled.

Ino laughed. "Oh my god Sakura! I so pity you with being stuck with Naruto!"

Naruto glared but then he decided he wanted some payback. "Sakura I didn't know you were talking about Ino! How should I know? You told me she was wise, kind, and beautiful." He emphasized each quality and stared innocently at the seething Ino but inside he was burning.

Ino was just about to snap but Sakura cut her off. "You know, I got to go because my ankle isn't getting any better!"

"Oh, do you want me to go with you Sakura?" Ino was concerned again almost immediately. Sasuke and Naruto were surprised at the sudden transform and apparent concern from Ino that didn't change over the years. They were best of friends immediately, Sakura and Ino, as if no time has passed.

"No its okay Ino. See you later! Let's go Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Yes ma'am! Bye oh beautiful, kind, wise Ino!" he hightailed it as soon as he saw Ino's eyes flare. His laughter could be heard in the distance. "C'mon Bastard! Get moving!"

Sasuke started to follow his team mates who were looking back at him and Naruto who was waving at him to come. Sasuke smirked at how childish Naruto could get. He was stopped by a light tap at his shoulders and he turned to see who it is. It was Ino. She was acting very timid which isn't her usual self. He didn't bother saying a word he just looked uninterestedly down at her small body. He soon got bored at looking at her timid self and began to turn away.

"W-wait Sasuke-kun! Um, here!" she was blushing furiously. She handed him the flowers that Sakura had asked about earlier. He just stared at them and looked at her coldly yet questioningly.

"I like you a lot Sasuke-kun! They are for you!" she looked at him square in the eye as she gave her declaration.

Sakura and Naruto, who weren't very far away, saw and heard every single thing that was uttered. And every movement that was made and each emotion that was expressed. Their reaction was nothing more than a thoroughly shocked gape.

"I-Ino…" Sakura now knew who the person ion loved. And he turns out to be a cold jerk. He would end up hurting her.

Sasuke brushed the eager girl in front of him off. He left without a word except for a mocking grunt.

Sakura became angry on her friends behalf. "JERK-SAMA! YOU HURT INO AND I WILL KILL-!" she was cut off by Ino's expression. It was full of absolute determination.

"Sakura I don't need you to help me with this! I will deal with it on my own!" she turned to Sasuke with eyes full of fire. Sasuke was taken back by the intensity of them. "Sasuke-kun, I will make you know how I truly feel and then I hope you will also feel the same about me too." She smiled then, proudly too, at her little speech and then waved goodbye and left.

Sasuke looked completely shocked by the announcement but hid it as quickly as it appeared. Naruto was still gaping. Sakura on the other hand was struck by Ino's love to the bastard and was even more struck by the fact that she will keep on pursuing her goal. To make Sasuke return her feelings. She admired her friend who never gave up, as always.

"Come one lets go." Sakura said quietly. Sasuke joined the pair and they all walked silently to the hospital, with the exception of Sakura who was still riding on Naruto's back.

**

* * *

IN FRONT OF THE HOSPITAL…2:30 PM**

It was an hour's walk from the forest and to the hospital. Of course it would have been faster if they weren't stopped by Ino and a few friends here and there.

"Finally! We are here!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto was huffing and puffing and sweating. "Sakura-chan, you are heavy!"

"Shut up! You were the one who offered to carry me! And I am not heavy! You are weak!" she gave a little punch at the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey! I am not weak! Try carrying a girl on your back for an hour under a hot sun!" he whined.

"You are pathetic! C'mon! Get me inside so they can see what's wrong wit my ankle! And the sooner I get better the sooner I can kick Jerk-sama's butt!" she said with fire in her eyes.

"In that case! Let's go!" Naruto ran up to the door and dashed into the hospital. Sakura was squealing with joy from the ride. Sasuke just stared at his simpleminded teammates then groaned. _'And I am stuck with those idiots for the next two weeks! They are a blasphemy to our society! A pair of idiotic, childish demons who are going to make a bundle of trouble and I have to set them straight!' _He smirked slightly and briefly as he followed his idiotic teammates inside.

**

* * *

INSIDE THE HOSPITAL ROOM…WAITING ROOM….THEY WAITED FOR 1 HOUR AND 3O MINUTES (4:00 PM)… STATUS: RESTLESS AND BORED**

"Naarruuuttooo! See if it's my turn!" whined Sakura. "Tell them it's an emergency!"

Naruto stopped moving in his chair and looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan! I just went three times during the last minute!"

"Now it's another minute! Go and see if it's my turn!" she snapped. Naruto groaned and went to see the nurse in the reception area if it was Sakura's turn.

He came back looking like he is in pain. "Sakura-chan! My ears are going to bleed! The nurse screamed "NO IT ISNT SAKURA-CHAN'S TURN!" right in my ear! She also told me to sit and not move or else!" he whined while fiddling with his ear.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, you are such a crybaby if you really wanted me to get better then you demand the doctor see me!"

"I can't do that! It isn't fair! Look at the people who are also injured and sick!" he waved his hand in their general direction.

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms. She just sat there for the rest of their wait. She hated to admit it but Naruto is right.

Sasuke was used to waiting and being in silence. He just used the time on reflecting on how to get stronger and more powerful in a short time. _'If Forehead-chan got this strong in only a couple of years of training by Itachi, I can't imagine how strong that bastard is. And he also did leave her; he most likely got involved with some badass people and gotten stronger. This is a hell of a mess. That bastard is a fast learner and he mastered the Sharingan. I, I don't want to go…through that torture again…'_ he involuntarily flinched. Sakura took notice but didn't say anything. _'What is wrong with **him**? Why is he so quiet and…colder? Is he the same person I met a few days ago?'_

Naruto and Sakura were getting bored and restless. Just when they thought that they couldn't handle sitting any longer, a nurse came in the waiting room and called for Haruno Sakura.

Naruto jumped up and shouted "FINALLY!" and helped Sakura up.

"Ow, ow, ow! Naruto my ankle hurts!" she whined and pouted.

"Aw Sakura-chan! C'mon! I'll carry you!" he ignored her protests and swiped her into his arms. She was blushing and punching his chest shouting "idiot let me down!" and he, was grinning like a fool. By the time he set her on the patient's bed she was red as a tomato.

"Idiot…" she muttered while dark red stained her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan you look so cute when you blush!" Naruto exclaimed ignoring her muttering. She just blushed harder.

Naruto kept on pouring a compliment after the other and she wasn't comfortable even though they are good, she doesn't feel comfortable with all that attention she was getting from Naruto. They were just so detailed. How can a guy see so much in just so little time anyway? He is a weird one alright. Just when she was about to retort the door slammed open and in dashed a yellow haired woman. It was Tsunade. She looked worried. Very worried.

"Bastard-sama?" Sakura stared at the frantic woman.

"There you are! I heard from Ino-chan that you are injured so I came to see you right away! I won't let anyone see to your injury except me!" she said in a very worried tone. Sakura was taken back by Tsunade's worrying. She smiled softly at the older woman and nodded. Tsunade was glad to see Sakura fine. She went over to her.

"So what is wrong exactly? I didn't ask Ino-chan because I was so worried that I rushed here."

"I was running really fast and I tripped hard. I heard a cracking sound and felt a surge of sharp pain shooting through my legs to my thighs. It hurts when I move. It really does!" Sakura explained.

"I see. Let me see your ankle." She bent over on Sakura's laying form and examined her ankle. "It's a serious ankle sprain. The ligament is torn and it isn't joining the bones together as it should. I believe that was the cracking sound was. But don't worry; it's nothing an experienced and advanced medic-nin also the current Hokage can't fix! With a bit of therapy with chakra and treatment your ankle will be as good as new! After I am done with you today you must rest for at least four days to a week. Or when there is no more pain at all. You must also rest a lot, I know it's hard for you but please bear with it! You want your ankle better so you can train right?"

That announcement hit Sakura right on target. Her weak spot. If she cant train, then how she will defeat the snake-eyed freak who killed her parents and then kick Jerk-sama's butt? So she reluctantly agreed. Tsunade was ecstatic. She loved it when Sakura actually agrees with her for a change.

"Okay, so lots of rest and don't step on your ankle. Lucky for you, you have two strong handsome boys to carry you around." Naruto beamed and Sasuke ignored them. "Yikes! I forgot! Naruto! Iruka-kun is looking for you!"

"Oh? Where?" Naruto asked.

"At Ichiruka's" Tsunade told him.

Naruto beamed. "Sorry Sakura-chan! I got to go! Sorry I have to leave you with Bastard!" he ran away with only one though in his head. ‎‎‎ _'yum! Ramen!'_

Sakura groaned. Sasuke rolled his eyes. And Tsunade sighed. She could feel the intense tension in the air between those two. She could already guess what happened and what will happen with those two. They are so predictable! They piss each other off. Mainly Sakura. They fight. Something happens due to Sakura's clumsiness and that pisses her off more. Sasuke feels guilty and with his coolness he gets things settled except the anger that is boiling inside Sakura. Nothing could settle her anger, just time, and he knows that. Then somehow they will end up talking and they form a bond together and an understanding. Then they become friends but they won't admit it. Then the whole thing repeats itself. Each day they piss each other more and then get closer than before! So predictable!

"Okay Sakura, I will start treating you right away. This will take time though. Sasuke-kun, you don't have to stay the whole time. Come back after an hour. I believe by that time I will get her ligaments attached and partially healed. Okay Sasuke-kun?" she smiled and Sasuke left so Sakura can be treated.

He wanted to stay he really did, but he knew he will be just in the way so he left.

**

* * *

**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE STREETS OF KONOHA…FAR AWAY FROM THE HOSPITAL…5:00PM…SASUKE POV**

He was walking down the streets, the sun was setting and the hour was almost up but why does he feel so trapped! Trapped like a hamster in a cage. So many things, all of them contradict the other. A swirl of emotions coursing through him and he can't grasp one and see to it. See that it's either accomplished such as satisfaction or get rid of it such as confusion.

He reflected on the days events. How he was eager to meet a certain pink haired girl. '_Since when did I feel eager to meet anyone except my brother? The brother I want to kill! Since when did I talked and teased people? Since when do I explode and show it? I am supposed to be cold and distant but ever since I saw her, I can't seem to feel a bit of admiration for her. But now, playtime is over! No more of all that teasing anymore! Power! I need to get power so I can be the Avenger I really am and was meant to be. I need to hold on to the pain, hate, spite, and run away to cling desperately to life so I can learn to survive. And when I do, I can get stronger and more powerful, just like he told me. But time isn't waiting for me; I need to get strong faster because there is no telling how strong he has become. I need to get stronger. To…crap! I am late! How the hell would I become an Avenger if I get beaten to death by that clumsy idiot!'_

He ran towards the hospital feeling the same eagerness earlier in the day. No matter how many times he won't admit it, he can't deny the gentle, light, foreign yet not so foreign feeling he has when he knows he will meet her. The same feeling he has when he leaves school to go home five years ago. The same feeling.

**

* * *

**

**IN FRONT OF THE HOSPITAL…5:15 PM…**

"I am late…" he panted. It was a fifteen minute run to the hospital. "Maybe she isn't done yet…hopefully…"

The heavens decided to be nice to poor and tired Sasuke. She still isn't done. He used the time to regain his cool composure. After all he had a reputation to live up to. He can't have the cold Sasuke look like a frenzied chicken that lost her eggs.

He sat at one of the chairs. The hospital was near empty and people were leaving. Only nurses and doctors were around and the occasional maids to clean up.

"Ahem…" a throaty sound came out of nowhere.

Sasuke looked up only to see her. Forehead-chan. "you're late."

"No I am not! You can't rush a doctor while he or she is treating a patient!" she was getting all riled up by just looking at him. She was sitting in a wheelchair. Sasuke glanced behind her.

"So where is Hokage-sama? I thought she would be with you?" he asked.

"I told her to leave me alone and I am fine. I thanked her though."

"C'mon lets go." He got up and walked to the door.

"You don't have to take me home!"

"It's my duty."

"I don't want you to take me home."

"Your problem, deal with it." He was cold as ever.

"What's your problem today? Acting all high and mighty! And so cold! It's not like you!"

He turned around to face her. "You don't know me. So don't pretend you know everything about me!" he told her icily.

She didn't say a word. She just followed him silently in shock. They were about to pass the door until a man stopped them. It was the security. "Sorry miss but you can't take the wheel chair outside the hospital. I am sorry."

"I will give it to you tomorrow! I promise!" she whined. If she didn't have a wheelchair then that means she has to let Jerk-sama carry her! And she didn't want that.

"I can't. I have to follow my orders."

"I see, but do you know who I am! I am the Hokage's god daughter!" she announced.

"I am sorry but I have to be fair. I know Hokage-sama will understand." He was a bit taken back but then he decided she was kidding him so he played along.

"What you don't believe me? Ask her yourself!"

"Even if you are her god daughter I can't, I am sorry!"

"I understand. C'mon lets go." Sasuke cut in and took helped Sakura up. As soon as the security left he earned a bit of whining.

"Quit your pathetic whining." He said it in a low whisper but it felt like an angry shout. That pissed Sakura off.

"Now listen. Ever since this morning you have been cold and such a pain in the neck! You can be that way for all I care but you don't keep on pouring out your anger on someone else! And you picked the wrong person too!"

He just stared at her in shock. She continued scolding him while still holding on to him. She kept on flapping her mouth and more words of scolding came out. His mouth broke out into a grin.

"Yes mother, I understand."

It was Sakura's turn to be shocked. Mother?

"What a way to thank someone who is helping you, you know!"

"Helping me! What a way to help someone! People are better off without this kind of help!" she stammered.

He laughed. It was a small laugh but nevertheless a laugh. She looked at him startled then smiled.

"Come on. Get on my back and I'll properly help you this time." He said.

"I told you I don't want to touch you." She said cheekily.

"Alright alright. I am sorry for jumping on you."

"And…" she persisted.

"Damn you're stubborn! Okay and for making you trip although it was partly your fault too! You don't call me girly and get away with it!"

"It is true! You have a girly face!" she said innocently.

"Shut up!" he said lightheartedly.

Sakura snickered. "Okay okay! I am sorry too!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

They smiled at each other. And she climbed onto his back. It was already 7 pm and the stars and moon were bright in the sky.

She climbed into his back. "I guess I will tolerate you for now!" she said then yawned.

"And so will I. sleepyhead."

She just let out a small hmm and yawned again. After a while of walking she began to warn him about Ino. "Jerk-sama, you better not hurt Ino! She is my bestest friend!"

"Big Forehead, you don't control my emotions and I don't have time for girlfriends and love. I have to get revenge."

"Then I have to stay by your side."

He was shocked. "Why?"

"To prevent you from hurting her of course!" she said it as if it was obvious.

"I am sorry I might hurt her without meaning too but I told you I don't have time for love!"

She began to yawn again. After a while he got lost. "Big Forehead, where is your house?" he felt stupid for not asking earlier. There was no reply. "Big Forehead?"

He turned to see her face so up close. She looked angelic. So different when she was awake. She was sleeping and the light snoring was proof. He smiled slightly. "I guess I have to take you to my home…"

He walked the other way and took her to his own dwelling.

"Forehead-chan…thank you…for giving me something to look forward to once again…" he whispered.

**

* * *

a/n: so I didn't get to 100 reviews, but still thanks for everyone for reviewing! I know I am taking a lot of time updating and I am thankful for your patience and your wonderful reviews that make me feel appreciated! Thank you all very much! I really feel my hard work is worth it after I read all your wonderful reviews! Thanks again! I hope with this chap I will reach 100! Hell! I will dedicate the next chapter to my 100th reviewer! And to all of you too! Actually, every time I write it's dedicated to you! So yea. Anyway, here is a brief summary of the upcoming events. Read it if you want. It's vague and not detailed just basically what everything will be about:**

_**Sasuke realizes he is wasting time and Sakura softens towards her teammates and everyone around here. Sasuke needs power and he needs to get it fast because he knows that soon he will meet with Itachi. He trains more. Sakura will find out about her parents murderer. Her resolve for revenge grows and becomes absolutely serious. And I do mean absolute! Ino and Sakura's relationship grows and Sakura will help Ino in getting Sasuke into returning her feelings. In the process Sakura begins to develop feelings. **_

**Okay. I think I made it a bit detailed but oh well. Here are my thank yous from chapter 16:**

**heart-broken.kunoichi: thanks for reviewing! I think you mean "plz update" not "plz review" right:D anyway here is your update and hope you like it! And keep reviewing always!**

**Miz alchemiz: thanks for reviewing! Oh wow! You think my fic is good! That makes me soooo happy! that last chap was pretty cute, wasn't it! I thought so too. I like the idea of being friends till the end and when there are meetings there will be parting right? but I like it when there are meetings after the partings! Don't you:D ! I am glad you like my other fic too! I have sooo many plans for it and I went through them with a friend and she said they are awesome! So I hope I can just write it out well! Anyway, I know I talk too much so I better shut up. I don't know if you like long thank yous but I know I love long reviews! ;p ! **

**Flames of Sadness Hurt and Betrayel: thanks for reviewing! You heard that song? I downloaded it and thought it was pretty cute in a cheesy way! Although I wrote it without knowing how it goes! I just went to anime lyrics . com and wrote friends forever and amoing many songs I got this! I thought it was good for the fic and wrote it! Simple as that:D ! but when I heard it, it wasn't like how I had it in mind at all! And I do mean at all! Anyway I hope this chap answers your questions and Sakura remembers Ino in the end. Her memory was triggered finally! Yay! Friendship rocks! Go friendship! Yay:P:D ! (my smile really looks like this :D)! lol! Yup! Childish realy but that's how I am! Oh well! And here is your update! And keep reviwing always! **

**els1231: you haven't reviewd in a while and I haven't updated in a while so we're equal now:D ! I know! Exams suck bt I just finished from them and I passed them! Yay! Although biology was the hardest! But I want to be a marine biologist when I grow up! My dream! And I want to accomplish it! Yup! going on trips on the sea! And sailing and fishing! Yup! my favorite pastime too! Sailing and fishing! Popular in my country! After all, it's a gulf country! Anyway, I hope you passed your exams with flying like colors! Thanks for saying you love my story:D**

**keep reviwing always! **

**SaB cHan: thanks for reviewing! I love your reviews! They are long and tell me what you liked so I know how to improve and all! And I love it when people discuss things with me:D ! thanks a lot! You know, friendships are important! I am aiming to bring out true friemdship in this fic! There will be fights, sure, but that's natural! And I want to keep things natural! Yup! wow, you learned things about friendship in the last chap! To tell you the truth, most things in the fic happened to me! I lead a pretty hectic and busy life! So many things, I wonder how I could have wrote a story! I had a friend for 10 years and our mothers became friends, but we seprated and now we are the best of friends again. And when I say seprated I a meant I left the school to go to another! So yea, many things in the fic happened to me! even the ankle part, now that was painful! Ouch! And here is your update! **

**sasukerox: the song went well with the chap, didn't it? I liked it! I don't mean to sound vain or pompous but I really liked it! Don't worry, Ino wont become rival rivals with Sakura! Because I believe in the power of friendship! Go friendship! Yay:D**

**Krista: thanks for reviewing! I am not a dude! Dudette! A girl! Well if you know I am a girl than that's another matter! Just to let you know! I don't like the sound of dudette though! It sounds like something emaberrsing in my language! A body part in a woman! That's all I am gonna say! Anyway, you think it was sad? If its to sad then tell me so I can change things! Any advice is appreciated! **

**AznIllusion: Ino and Sakura wont be rivals because I like friendship more! There will be fights though! That's normal, isn't it! Right! I know I always argue with my friends because I have to have things my way! ;p! I am really stubborn! I really wonder how my friends put up with me for all those years! You don't like Ino? I don't know, I hated her at first but then I am starting to see she isn't so bad. I saw the Chunnin exams again and thought she isn't so bad! She cares! So in the end there is more to Ino than how she looks like!**

**Shinobi Darkbeak: thanks for saying my other chap was cool:D ! wow! You really are like an information center! Ichiruka and now info on Puffy Amiyumi! I downloaded the song! Didn't sound one bit like how I imagined it! I thought it will be sweet and cute and slow and a bit childish! But it turned out to be the complete opposite! Anyway! Here is your new update! Hope you like it and review always!**

**Uchiha Sakura blossoms: thanks for reviewing! Here is your update! I know! Isn't it cute how Sakura and Ino found each other again? I don't know how I thought of that idea! I just did! I always sing with my friends and cousins about anything and we always make up songs in every situation! Wait that's me:D ! in every situation my mind quickly makes a song! Lol! Drives people crazy! Anyway, keep revieing always! **

**Oh yea, I am thinking of writing a new fic but not now! definitely not now! I have too much to write right now! so you will have to wait but I am just going to briefly tell you what I though about:**

**_Sasuke is a leader of one of the roughest Japanese yakuza (gang) ! he beats anyone in almost everything! his only rival is another yakuza! A strong leader who currently lost no fight! he has feelings for a little girl he sits next to in school! She is a shy little thing and very kind! Her name is just like her! Sakura! She has feelings for Sasuke but wont admit it! and what happens if this little girl has a split personality? And by accident Sasuke stumbles on her biggest secret! She is the leader of his rival yakuza! And what's worst! His crush's other personality loves another man! Deeply and madly! He needs to protect his Sakura now without exposing his secret that he likes Sakura! He needs to get her other bold, outgoing, and courageous personality out of every single problem that she got into! Join us in our mixed up world of "title still unknown!" _**

**But you get the idea now! its better than the summary and I though of it when I was taking a shower! Its orginal and I haven't based it on anything! Although my friend says its like a manga I read Othello! It isn't! I had that story in mind before I read that manga! So tell me what you think and keep reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 14: Thank You

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!**

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA…MORNING**

Rays of light filtered the dark room where a pink beauty laid asleep. So fragile looking, like a doll, but in this case the phrase "looks can be deceiving" cannot be truer. The fragile beauty is really a tower of strength that is always on fire! She struggled to keep her eyes closed as the rays became brighter and soon sleep left her. She opened her eyes for a new day in her home. She yawned and stretched then looked around. Then she screamed.

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Footstep could be heard coming towards her room. Soon, a dark haired boy entered the room with a somewhat confused look. He saw the girl looking so vulnerable and confused. The moment froze as their eyes locked. For a passing moment, he thought she looked cute when she is worried though he knew that anytime her features would start to blaze with anger.

"JERK-SAMA! WHERE THE HECK AM I?" Sakura screamed an ear piercing scream. "THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Geez Big Forehead! My house. You got all worried and scared because you aren't in your room? I thought you had more guts in you."

Sakura blushed. "Sorry to disappoint you but what would you do if you woke up in a strange place?"

"Infiltrate the area." Sasuke answered immediately. Sakura blushed harder. "I thought you knew that but now I know you're all talk." He said coolly.

"I am not all talk!" she hissed.

"That rule is one of the basics of a shinobi. Didn't your Itachi tell you that." The air around them suddenly tensed but he could help saying it. He didn't like the effect she had on him earlier. She was pretty and no one could say otherwise even if she had a big forehead. He wanted to remind himself that she was his brother's underling who lived with him all those years.

"I am going to train. You can leave whenever you feel like it." he went downstairs without even giving her a second glance. All of a sudden he turned icy towards her.

"What's his problem?" she complained.

**

* * *

**

**SASUKE….BEHIND HOUSE…NEAR LAKE….**

'_Must get stronger! Have to beat that bastard Itachi! Got to beat Forehead girl! Got to be myself again! I am the Avenger!' _

Sasuke trained hard and more strictly than ever. Seeing her infuriated him, irritated him, and stirred a hundred emotions inside him that he cannot understand. How can one nuisance of a girl cause him more trouble in a few days than he had in the last five years? Right now he is confused but he decided to do what seemed to be the best solution. Ignore her from now on.

So again he trained as he used to by the lake where he trained with his father before. He trained with more strength than he thought he possessed. Seeing that girl gave him more motivation than before. He felt that he could beat her and do better than she did. It was his own challenge he set for himself. He is no lesser than her in anything. He could do better on his own. After all, she depended on another person for strength.

'_Must get stronger! Defeat Itachi and kill that bastard slowly! Got to beat Forehead! Be myself! The Avenger! Got to be strong! Got to get her out of my mind before I go nuts!' _

**

* * *

**

**SAKURA…INSIDE HOUSE…KITCHEN…**

"what's his deal?" she went to the kitchen a few moments ago to see if there is anything to eat. She had a simple breakfast of boiled eggs and milk. She sulked about what happened earlier. "why the hell did that jerk brought Itachi all of a sudden? HE SOOOOO PISSES ME OFF!"

She heard noise outside the house. It was the clanging sound of kunai. _'He's training!'_ She looked at the boiled eggs she made. _'Maybe he didn't eat breakfast! I will bring this to him!' _

She picked the remaining eggs and a glass of milk and walked to the door. She suddenly stopped and thought about her sudden strange and kind behavior especially towards an enemy. _'What the hell am I doing? Bring food to Jerk-sama? When was I this nice? And why am I even worrying if he didn't have his food or he did? Especially since he was so rude this morning! but I really want to know how he is doing.'_ She decided that curiosity is the reason why she is bringing her enemy food. She walked towards the door to see him.

**

* * *

**

**OUTSIDE OF HOUSE….SASUKE….**

Sasuke heard someone approach him, he turned around to see Sakura carrying a glass of milk and a plate with eggs on it. He was surprised, _'why the hell she's bringing me breakfast? Isn't she mad that I ignored? I thought she'd be gone when I come inside again. So why the hell do I see eggs and milk in her hands?' _

"Why are you here?" Sasuke broke the silence with these cold words. Sakura was taken back by his tone which seemed to be very accusing. As if he accused her of invading his space.

Sakura stood her ground and looked at him steadily while facing his narrowed icy, accusing eyes. "I got you breakfast." She said simply.

Sasuke looked away with a somewhat disappointed look on his face and continued to train. He ignored her. Sakura's nerves began to twitch but she held fast as not to explode. She was determined to get as much conversation out of him as she can. _'But what is that disappointed look for? Stupid ass! Pisses me off!'_

"Stop it." came an order.

"Stop what?" she snapped sharply at his annoying tone.

"Boring holes into my back." Came his sharp reply. "I can feel it you know. You show your feelings too easily. Transparent like glass."

"I am not!" she defended herself quickly. She was ticked off as he never did look her way while talking to her. His back was always turned and his tone was cold as ice. As if she wasn't worth talking to let alone worth his time. She didn't like it at all.

"Whatever. I really don't care." he began training with his chakra.

Sakura knew he will not talk anymore than he already said but she was determined to know why he brought her to his house and not hers. "Why did you bring me to your house and not mine?"

He stopped training and then continued. She was determined to get the answer and he was just as determined not to. He will never admit that he was walking around with her on his back while he didn't know where her house was.

"Were you thinking something weird and perverted when you came?" she asked with fake innocence.

He went slightly red but it was enough for him to explode. "Stupid woman! I didn't know where your stupid house was!"

He stared at her and she stared right back into his eyes. '_Now she will think I am stupid! Great! But at least she'll get off my back.'_

"That was it? How lame! Well, see ya! And here's breakfast so you won't go hungry! Bye bye!" and she took off smiling to herself, thinking that she finally melted the ice today.

**

* * *

**

**SOMEWHERE ON KONOHA'S STREETS…**

Sakura was slightly limping when she walked down Konoha's streets very happily. She walked next to the forest as the trees looked very beautiful with the sunlight shining down.

'_What a pretty day! Nothing could ruin it for me!_' as that thought crossed her mind, fate's irony decided to step in. A huge thing just suddenly popped up and dangled in a tree in front of her. Sakura gave a bit of scream and jumped back in surprise. It was a strange man with silver hair and his face was masked except for one eye.

"Yo!" called out the strange man.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura snapped at the man's laid back behavior. She was angry at him because he startled her and made her scream. She felt stupid.

"Hatake Kakashi and you are Haruno Sakura." He said in a calm know it all voice that pissed Sakura even more. _'Who the hell does he think he is? Popping in front of me so suddenly and says my name as if he knew me! Pisses me off!'_

"How do you know my name?"

"Everybody knows the girl who went berserk when she saw the Hokage."

She slightly blushed. "So I've become famous."

"I think the correct word is infamous." He laughed. She glared at the laughing eye.

Suddenly his expression turned serious. He got down from the tree at lightening speed that startled Sakura. _'He's fast. Really fast.'_

Kakashi turned to her and was amused by her unguarded surprised expression. "You haven't seen anything yet." He said smugly. Sakura scoffed.

"You haven't seen what I've got either."

"Petty tricks I'm sure." He teased.

Sakura's eyes shot daggers. She cracked her knuckles menacingly. "Wanna try?"

"You're a feisty one! Be careful, you're going to get wrinkles early!" he teased her more.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" she dashed forward to strike the impudent man but the ending result was for her to fall forward from her injured ankle.

"OWWWWWWWWW! IT HURTS! MY ANKLE HURTS SO BAD!"

Kakashi's eye widened. "Now I remember why I came to see you!" he lightly punched his palm. "Hokage-sama sent me to get you to see your ankle!"

"Again? Didn't she see it enough yesterday?" she complained. Kakashi stared at her lying form in distaste.

She looked up and saw him looking at her in disgust. "What!" she snapped at him.

He didn't say anything. She got irritated and embarrassed by his intense stare. _'He must think I look so pathetic…threatening him then falling face down on the ground…then worst of all whining like a baby…' _

"Don't look at me like that…as if I am pathetic…it's your fault I fell 'cuz you made me so angry with your teasing…" she tried to clear up her accident and hold him responsible.

His stare became more intense.

"Do I look that pathetic?" she said unsurely. Then she said quietly to herself. "Of course I do, the goddaughter of the great fifth Hokage-sama is lying on the ground whining so pathetically because her ankle is sore. The goddaughter who can't carry herself up but has to be carried by others. I really do look pathetic don't I? Its not enough I got this ankle but Bastard-sama is-!"

The moment she referred to the Hokage as Bastard-sama, Kakashi cut her off.

"Some people are so ungrateful, so selfish, so absorbed in these emotions that they see selfishness and greed in every caring, pure emotion. Seeing greed reflected in every caring and helping gesture that is actually motivated purely by love. Some people are so arrogant that they don't take responsibility for their own accidents but blaming others for their own mistakes and believing if they make mistakes can wound their 'pride'. In my eye its these traits that make a person pathetic, worthless-!"

"…scum…worthless scum…" she continued the sentence for Kakashi who was taken aback by her reaction. He thought she would get angry at him, shoot threats at him and go mad in Hokage-sama's office but she took it all in calmly as if she accepted it. He looked at her in confusion. He can't see her face because she was hanging her head low while still sprawled on the ground.

"Y-you're not angry?" he wasn't sure what to say. "Having a stranger you just met say all these things to you? Aren't you going to shoot back because you believe your pride is wounded?"

Sakura's head sharply came up and looked at him wide eyed. "How could I? Tell me how can I be angry when I finally face the real me? Pathetic, worthless, arrogant scum…who for her entire life depended on others to gain what she wants and needs…shelter…strength…even something like…l-love …I want that feeling but I can never seem to open my heart again to return that affection…ever since I left I have been so absorbed in my hatred that I lived with an outcast and depended on him for everything…my hatred, my desire for strength and drive for revenge soon became an obsession that motivated every move, breath I take…so how…h-how can I call my self strong when I am really so weak inside?" tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She turned her head away in shame.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Her sad tears formed by being ashamed from herself were such pretty tears that he couldn't bring himself to tell her 'don't cry' or run his hand through her hair in sympathy. He wanted her to cry from her shameful attitude that she had adopted five years ago then start a new chapter in her life because he was taught that crying is the first step toward emotional healing. He just helped her up and get on his back so he could take her to Hokage-sama. All the way she kept on crying while clinging to him when he jumped from one tree to the other. He decided to take the long way to their destination.

"Kakashi-san…I feel so ashamed that I have rejected Granny Tsunade for so long while she was the one who waited for me to come back all these years. I do love her… I really do…even though I never dared to show it…I love her so much…I love Iruka-kun too but Granny Tsunade never did forget me and that made me so happy…" she quieted down but tears still glided down her cheeks. "I cant call her Bastard-sama now…I cant bring myself to say it anymore…I blamed her for something that was never her fault and called her names that hurt her a lot. I want to do something for her but what shall I do? I can't possibly do anything that will make up for the horrible things I said to her! Kakashi-san…I don't want to hurt anybody I love anymore…"

He smiled at her sudden politeness. _'Kakashi-san, eh?'_

Kakashi decided he should speak now. "How about calling her the way you called her just now?"

"Granny Tsunade? But-"

"It's too embarrassing?"

"Kind of…"

"Didn't you say you love her and never want to hurt her? Didn't you also say you can't continue calling her Bas…that horrible name?"

"I did say that."

"so I think you should swallow your pride and at least call her the way she wants you to call her. She deserves at least that much for now."

"I guess so."

"Besides, she's your family as you are hers."

"Family, huh? After the way I treated her I don't think anybody wants to be part of my family."

"If you give up on yourself then people will give up on you. The hurt is still new, it can be mended but even so, I believe that Tsunade-sama never held anything against you and still loves you no matter what."

Sakura smiled to herself.

"Oh, there's the office right ahead. Just a little bit more."

"Kakashi-san…"

"Yes?"

Sakura put her forehead on Kakashi's back and her hair slid forward like curtains that hid her face. The motion was an attempt to hide her face even though she knew he can't see her, she still felt she had to hide herself. "If I never met you, I would still be that worthless, pathetic person who is so arrogant and driven by anger and hatred but actually so weak inside. You were the only one who said anything beside me trying to control my anger. My anger was only a disguise to cover how weak I really am…" she paused for a little while.

Kakashi reached their destination and bent down to get her feet gently on the ground. She refused to let him move around to face her. Her hands moved forward and circled tightly around his chest. This movement caught him off guard. "Kakashi-san, you let me cry all I want and never showed me sympathy so I would feel more pathetic than I already do. You listened to me rambling on and on. And I promise I cried for the last time. I won't cry for me anymore. So Kakashi-san….." she stopped.

"Yes?" he was still confused and her hands were getting tighter and tighter around him that they became a bit suffocating but he didn't try to stop her. It was obvious that this is hard for her. _'I just hope nobody sees us…'_

Sakura shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much!"

She let go of him quickly that he didn't notice in astonishment. She ran as fast as her injured ankle would let her to the door of the building where the Hokage's office was. Kakashi smiled warmly at the small running form that rushed in embarrassment to the door. She was about to go inside but she turned and Kakashi was surprised to see a big smile on her face that was without a doubt motivated by pure happiness.

"BYE-BYE KAKASHI-SAN! IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!" she went inside.

'_She's finally free from that hatred that controlled her for so long._' He ran his hand through his hair. _'But man! Her voice is still loud to pop your eardrums.' _With that he left.

**

* * *

**

**INSIDE THE TSUNADE-S OFFICE…20 MINUTES LATER…**

"There, you're all done. I think tomorrow you'll be able to walk on it but don't try to run. After the technique I just did, you'll be good and ready in maximum three days if not two." Tsunade got up and put her stuff away. Then she turned to look at Sakura with a worried look.

'_She's got that worried expression again.' _Sakura felt guilty that she seems to always make Tsunade worry.

"are you okay Sakura? You didn't say a word since you came into my office. You just sat down without a word."

"I-I…" she stopped and smiled so warmly that it shocked Tsunade. Sakura never smiled like that.

"Sakura…are you okay?"

Sakura laughed at Tsunade's worried expression over her smiling. "I'm fine! I've never felt better in the last five years!"

Tsunade still was worried and confused. Sakura got up and stood in front of Tsunade while still smiling.

"Thank you sooooo much!" she quickly moved forward and hugged Tsunade tightly and lovingly. She gently whispered to the older woman who was in a state of shock. "Granny Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyes widened and became watery from happiness. _'Finally…' _she gently wrapped her arms around the small form.

Sakura was the first to break from the hug. "I've got to go now. See you back home. I'm still wearing my pajamas you know and I really do need to take a bath you know."

Sakura went to the door and waved. "bye!" and left. She giggled softly when she closed the door. _'I think I shocked a lot of people today!'_

Inside the office, Tsunade couldn't help but smile the rest of the day.

**

* * *

**

**CONGRATULATE ME GUYS FOR FINISHING THIS CHAPTER FINALLY! AND CONGRATULATE ME FOR FINISHING 10TH GRADE WITH GOOD GRADES AND REACHING MY GOALS! I AM SOOO HAPPY! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE SICK OF ME ALWAYS BEING LATE TO SUBMIT A NEW CHAP! I HAVE NO EXCUSES! I AM SO SORRY! I JUST HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING MY STORY! ALSO I REALIZED THAT I AM FOCUSING ON BEING TOO ORIGINAL IN MY WRITING THAT AT SOME POINTS MY WRITING BECOMES EITHER STUPID, POINTLESS, OR I AM DRAGGING THE STORY FOR TOO LONG. SAKURA FINALLY GOT OVER HER PERSONALITY PROBLEM AND BECOMES MORE HONEST WITH HERSELF. THE NEXT CHAPTERS I WANT TO STRENGTHEN HER TIES WITH HER FRIENDS BEFORE THE CLIMAX. WHICH I THINK IS REALLY GOOD! I JUST HOPE I WRITE IT DOWN WELL. I THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND I WILL TRY TO FINISH THIS FIC BEFORE I TRAVEL IN ABOUT 10 DAYS. WISH ME LUCK. AND I HOPE I HAVE YOUR SUPPORT! AND PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON MY WRITING STYLE! I READ A FEW CHAPS AND I THINK SOME PARTS SOUND SUPERFICIAL. I THINK THIS CHAP, ESPCIALLY THE LAST PART IS MORE HOW I WOULD HAVE ACTED. IT SOUNDED MORE NATURAL TO ME, MAYBE ITS BECAUSE OF HOW I WOULD HAVE REACTED! ANYWAY I REALLY DO HOPE YOU WOULD HELP ME! **


End file.
